


NER CYAR'IKA

by HippoHope



Series: NER CYAR'IKA [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Back story of original characters, Developing Relationship, Looking for his love across the galaxy, M/M, Paz is usually cool and fearsome but not here, Pining, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 83,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippoHope/pseuds/HippoHope
Summary: Paz has to admit.  That young mandalorian fighting off all the bounty hunters while carrying the child escaping out of the planet is the sexiest thing he has ever seen.Their attraction and frustration grow as time passed, how are they going to handle that.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Paz Vizla, Paz Vizla/Dyn Jarren, The Mandalorian/Paz Vizla
Series: NER CYAR'IKA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672675
Comments: 378
Kudos: 732





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Dear all, I need to be honest with you that my knowledge about Star Wars franchise and the Mandalorians is super super superficial. I've done some research but most of the stuff I made it up myself so please forgive me and enjoy the story.  
> I'm hopelessly in love with Baby Yoda and I need to find his cool dad a hot boyfriend.  
> Peace out!

/

/

/

On the planet,

Paz Vizla, the one strongest and most fearsome among all the mandalorians in these time, is having his drink quietly at the bar, his squads are drinking and chatting nearby. 

He is the strongest of them all, he tells himself. But since a week ago that he helped out one of his comrades, brothers in arms, escaping off the planet with the bounty he chose to take back with his pride and dignity. He even flew up in the sky with his newly upgraded jet suit to properly see them off. Since then, he could never focus on anything else again. 

“Looks like he’s zoning out again” One of the squads whispers, 

“Seems so” 

“He usually shot the target in the head but the last one was shot in the chest instead, that’s weird” 

“He said shooting a man in the heart is the most painful thing and he’s willing to give his target that honour”

Hmm….their thoughts are wondering about that in unison.

The man’s still zoning out in his own world, none of their whisper get through his helmet’s hearing device, or it does but he doesn’t hear it. If anyone aims for the man’s assassination, there might be some possibility. 

How is he going to get the image of that younger mandalorian out of his head? Strong, not physically stronger than him, but his will to strive for what he believes is truly respectable. The mandalorians would always, always, look out for each other because that is the way. That’s why his squads rushed to rescue in no time once the young mandalorian was in danger. Paz felt pride and happiness? in his heart once he got out safe and alive. 

“Paz” The bartender calls him,

“Yes?”

“You’re drooling” 

“What?”

The drink that he’s having through the special tube under his helmet, this way mandalorians could drink in public without taking their helmets off, but this mature formidable mandalorian just drools his drink without realizing it. 

“Something malfunction, sorry” 

“No problem” The bartender wipes the counter out for him, 

He might know that Paz was lying but doesn’t bother to raise the issue. No one would attempt to laugh too, the sound of ready-to-shoot blasters ain’t that appealing. 

“Is he really okay?” Other mandalorians look worried about him again but then he abruptly stands up, to everyone’s surprise.

“I need to get this frustration sorted out by the most knowledgeable of us all” He tells himself then slamming the credit on the bar counter and rushes out, others dare not following him. Maybe he should be left alone sometimes.

/

/

/

“I mold armor, not a love counselor” 

A female armorer keeps reading her book and pays the visitor no mind.

“You’re the oldest, most respected mandalorian around, chief” Paz gives his reason, doesn’t back down easily,

She sighs, “I might have lived for centuries but some of us can still surprise me” 

Paz isn’t sure if that’s a compliment or sarcasm but he doesn’t care anymore, he needs good applicable advice that’s why he came to her. Sitting across from the female armorer and refuses to go away until she talks to him and gives him some good advice.

“.....it’s not unusual for love to occur among us” She speaks, finally. 

“Unlike the Jedi, we’re not forbidden to have loved ones. Since the beginning of time, mandalorians always fought for what was ours. Once love was found, some of us gave up the helmets and lived as civilians ever since, some still put on helmet in some occasions” She continues, “Some of us bonded more than just comrades or brothers or sisters in arms. This is not new to us” 

Paz listens to her every word with full attention.

“The question is, why are YOU of all people asking me this” She shots the question right at him, 

“I’m just curious” His voice from under the helmet doesn’t crack, at least he tried. 

“Let me guess….Dyn Jarren” 

If he ever flinches under his armor, she wouldn’t know. 

“The one you choked and labeled as a coward but sprinted at your fullest speed to save him when he was in danger”

Sometimes she shouldn’t be so all-knowing. Who said it was his fullest speed, just 9.9 out of 10, really. 

“He’s one of a kind. Adopted by our people and stay loyal up until now” 

“I didn’t say anything about him” He objects,

“If you want to fool me then you should know better” She turns her attention back to her book, Paz’s wondering how is she reading through the helmet, some visually enhanced device maybe. 

“Your mind is so full of him” She says without even looking up to face him, “You wish to see under his helmet” 

Paz freezes in place, like his secret has been out. 

“I do not peek, it speaks so clearly around you” She explains, 

This female armorer has been living for so long, longer than anyone can remember, maybe she has the way with mind reading. 

“He’s a strong man but even the strongest man is vulnerable sometimes. I wish you good luck” 

“.....thank you” 

“This is the way”

“This is the way” That’s all he can say before excusing himself out. 

/

/

/

An unknown planet, 

After warping out and escaping from the space station hangar, the lone mandalorian landed on this unknown planet with the forest thick enough to hide his ship and the signal. He sleeps in his cabin with the little one. The ship isn’t designed for a company but the little company might do. He sleeps peacefully in his recently adopted father’s arms, his lifesaver. 

Dyn Jarren refuses to be a soft one, that’s not the mandalorian’s way. But the little one wouldn’t leave him alone. He tried sleeping outside the cabin but once he woke up, the little one is curling up beside him, always, and how could he resist that. At least it’s safer for them both, reduces the risk of being separated unintentionally. 

He’s in his full armor and helmet, even in his sleep, yes, he cannot risk anything. The only time he’s allowed to be out of armor is bathing and it should be done quickly and over with. Even in sex, the helmet stays on. His partner can take it or leave it. Surprisingly, most gladly accept it, it adds up to their excitement maybe. 

The little one in his arms start purring and stirring as if he’s got enough sleep. After escaping their asses off, they both need a good long sleep. Maybe they can stay here until he figures out their next destination. 

The pair of bright eyes bigger than his tiny face open up and look right at him. Dyn stays quiet as if to test him, how is he going to react if he pretends to be sleeping. 

His long ears start wriggling slowly like curiosity then his little paw reaches up to touch his helmet. He murmurs something incomprehensible to him, just a child talk maybe. But the way he looks and touches his helmet suggesting that he’s familiar with this, this is the face of his lifesaver.

“Someday young one, you might see what’s underneath this helmet” He tells himself that.

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language and all mistakes are mine.  
> See you all again soon!


	2. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the nice comments and kudos!  
> Me loves you!

/

/

/

The spot they land is really nice. Green forest and a stream, the sound of the waterfall can be heard far away. This planet is actually not bad, if it is safe enough for habitation then perhaps they can lay low for now. 

He looks over to the forest and the stream, some faint memory comes to his mind. The reminiscence of his past when his parents took him into the mountain forest to look for some herbs. They camped in the forest for weeks at a time, that was when he learned to appreciate the beauty of nature. Something he never thought his mind can still remember.

He tests the stream water with his hand, such a nice temperature. He can’t remember when was the last time he had decent bath, especially in the decent nature like this.

He is shaken out of trance with a soft coo beside him, the little one accompanies him, he must have got bored on the ship. 

“You really can’t wait huh” He questions,

The little one bends down and pokes his head out to the clear stream, his big eyes look fascinated.

“It’s water stream, have you ever seen one?” 

He reaches his little paw to touch and dip into the clear water. The baby laughs with bright eyes as his hand playing with the water. 

“You’ll get wet. Come on” The mandalorian pulls him up before the little thing falls face down into the water and he has to dive in to retrieve him. 

He inspects his wet little hand, looks like his species is safe with the water and unlikely to turn into something else.

“You’re not multiplying, that’s good” He tells the little one who looks at him curiously, 

He looks at the clear stream again, he cannot, he knows he cannot. It’s not safe to do even though there seems to be no one or even nothing passing by. The baby looks at him and coos the little noise that can always melt his heart. Fine.

“Wanna swim in the water?” 

/

/

/

Just 10 minutes, he tells himself that. 

It takes even longer to strip down his armor and clothes or putting them back on so he hopes it’s worth it. 

“Okay womp rat, Even though I am not your biological parent but I’m like your guardian now and all we’re going to do is strictly bathing. I don’t know if you can swim so you’ll have to stick with me, understand?” 

The little one looks at him and coos, 

“Okay good” He takes it that he understands, as he always does, yeah right. 

He strips off his last garment and dips himself into the water.

Gosh...this is so good, this is so so good. He misses this so much. He can’t help letting out a long sigh with content. If only he can stay like this forever.

His helmet is resistant to water but not 100% waterproof, drowning in the water might damage its system and with the situation he’s in right now, thinks he cannot afford a new one soon.

He looks at the little one looking at him from the bank. He has no one and the little one here also has no one except him. After everything they have been through, to be honest, he's the closest thing to his own child right now. 

They keep looking at each other until the mandalorian lets out a long sigh again but this time it’s more like the conclusion of his determination. 

His hands touch his helmet and slowly lifts it up, taking it off of his head, revealing the silky dark brown hair. The helmet is set on the bank with his clothes. 

The baby’s big eyes turn even bigger and brighter if that’s even possible as they’re fixing on the face. A pair of beautiful rounded dark brown eyes look right back at him.

“It’s me” 

The same voice that’s so familiar to his big ears only this time it’s not through the helmet device. It’s clearer and even more gentle. 

“Come on” The man offers his hands and even with a tender smile. 

The baby looks up and down between his face and his offered hands before leaping into those hands. Dyn brings the baby into his arms, the little one coos and presses his face onto his bare chest. Even the man can’t help chuckling.

“What’s the matter? You don’t like this face?” 

He brings the baby up to his eye level. His big eyes still studying his face with the soft coo of fascination. 

“You’ll get used to it. Have you ever been in the water? We might need to wash your cloak too, how long have you been wearing it? 50 years?” 

He carefully takes it off of him, now it’s just his little green self. As soon as the cloak is off him, his hands start playing with the water with such joyous laugh. Dyn has never seen him this happy before, similar to when he was messing with his ship’s console. Looks like it’s the right decision for both of them to bathe here.

He uses his free hand to wipe his face and soak his hair too. Gosh...this is like reviving from death. 

He pours water over the little one and gently scrubs his body, his flesh and skin is soft to his touch just like a baby and he seems to really enjoy it. Alright, he can bathe the baby, what can be so difficult. But to be honest, he still cannot tell if it’s a boy or a girl….or maybe something in between? Maybe that’s how his species is. 

Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter. He’s with him now and he will protect him. 

He lets the little one plays in the water and promises he would take him up if he gets greener or less green than he usually is. 

/

/

/

Paz Vizla is wandering in the forest, the tracker in his hand suggesting that he’s getting closer. It takes him so many jumps to get here but finally here he is. Very dense forest and some mineral in the ground disturbs the signal, a very good place to be a hideaway. He himself as a mandalorian knows that, their race’s survival instinct has evolved to the highest. 

After peaceful consulting (??) with the armorer, he decided to be on his short quest, leaving the tribe under his second in command’s care. He needs to find the answer to his heart. Even though the other might not feel the same but at least he needs to do this, or he won’t be able to sleep at night.

Looks like the luck might be on his side today or their ancestors' souls in Manda have heard his prayer as the familiar Razor Crest appears in his sight now.

/

/

/

“Look at you, you can float!” 

Dyn exclaims with surprise when he tries letting go of the little one and he’s floating in the water by himself. He even laughs, something he hasn’t done for a very long time. 

The baby is enjoying himself in the water, his limbs swinging here and there as if he knows this is the way to keep him above the surface. Maybe his body mass is lighter than the water, that must be it. 

“Alright now, come on” Dyn decides to take him into his grasp once again before the baby is being swirled away with the stream. Their pleasant bath cannot end up with water chase, totally not worth it. 

“Do you have parents little one? Do you remember?” He asks, even though all the answers he would get are err and arrr.

“My parents used to take me into the forest to search for some herbs and we would soak ourselves in the stream just like this. They were medics, they treated the locals as long as I can remember, they were good people but then….then they were killed in the great purge” His voice is getting soft as well as his eyes becoming dim and sad. 

“That made me an orphan, a foundling, until the mandalorians found me and took me in. I wore the helmet since then”

A pair of big eyes looks at him curiously, his ears slowly wriggle up and down. 

“Were you separated from your parents too? Apparently you’re much older than me but looks like you’re still a child, you can’t even form a proper word” 

The little one here is being wanted by the bad people, and they want him so much. It can also tell that his parents might also be in danger or might not even live anymore, but he doesn’t know for sure. 

“Once I know who you are and where you’re from, I’ll help you find your parents. I’m sure they’re looking for you too” If they’re still alive, but he won’t say it.

“Until then you’re with me” 

The baby coos and reaches for him so he brings him into his arms, his hand softly pets that little head that’s buried on his chest like a little child, it is a little child. Dyn has a feeling that the baby understands him. This child is just like himself, lost without parents, even being hunted down by bad people. How can a child being so wanted by them, whatever the reason is, it cannot be good. 

He will protect him, his every fiber cannot allow this. A defenseless child being hunted down and even ordered to be terminated. The galaxy has gone far too evil than he has imagined it could be. As he thought everything would be better after the fall of the empire.

Look at him, cuddling with him like he’s his father. Speaking about it, Dyn has allowed him to see his face, the child is his family now. His child…

Suddenly his hearing picks up the movement nearby. His reflex responds immediately, he grabs his blaster he left on the bank with his clothes and aims for the target as the child is being shielded by him. He would be forgiving if it’s an animal but if it’s his enemy then he or she will not live another day.

It’s the sight of another mandalorian emerged from the forest. The large figure freezes in place as well. As the sight before him is the mandalorian he was looking for. But he’s being naked in the water, and no helmet on. 

They both freeze in pure shock and horror in their hearts.

NO...

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here they finally meet.... :'D
> 
> Again all the mistakes are mine. See you all again soon!


	3. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing about them and you can't blame me :'D  
> Let's see their situation, how they are going to sort it out.

/

/

/

“If you didn’t save us last time, I would have disintegrated you right now” 

The voice is full of anger. 

“.....I know” 

That’s all the larger mandalorian can say, he’s standing outside the ship, of course he wouldn’t let him in his ship. He should be grateful the other hasn’t disintegrated him yet as he said. But he was punched, twice. Even though it hurt only the hand of the one who struck, but he felt it too through his helmet, the hurt and betrayal. 

The younger man who’s now in full armor immediately turns to him and makes a huff noise like he’s suppressing his anger, his embarrassment. 

It’s the most humiliating and dishonoured for a mandalorian’s life to be seen under his helmet by someone who are not family members or loved one. 

This is not how Paz imagined their meeting would be……

/

/

/

/

/

“You will turn away! Right now!” 

The voice was so close to roaring, causing the little child in his arms crying out in fear. 

Paz immediately turned away from the sight in front of him. Dyn grabbed the helmet and put it on in no time before getting up from the stream. 

The larger man could hear the rush steps closer as well as the crying child.

“I didn’t mean….” He didn’t even get to finish when the other already disappeared into his ship.

He was hoping that he didn’t come all the way here for nothing, that the other wouldn’t just start the engine and fly away. 

After a long wait, not too long but long enough for his anxious mind. The figure walked down from the ship in full armor and Paz was relieved. Until he walked straight to him and punched him right in the helmet.

Maybe he deserved that.

/

/

/

They both know what’s the meaning of being seen behind the helmet. 

It’s like the person’s soul is bare to the world, like being striped naked, which in this situation he was naked, literally. According to their sacred belief, a person cannot put the helmet on again even if being seen under the helmet was against his or her will. That thought is still haunting Dyn and he’s standing so quietly, turning his back to the other mandalorian.

“I am so sorry. If you would accept my apology” Paz states,

How could he have known that he was without his helmet on, he would have never imagined in a million lightyear that a cautious bounty hunter like him would be in an open space without his helmet. He was with the child, maybe that was the reason. Paz happened to walk in on them. 

Yes, he has wished to see the man’s face. He has seen not only his face, he was also wet and naked. Soaking wet silky dark brown hair, beads of water running down the skin, those big brown eyes with such long eyelashes. It’s like his wish has been upgraded. 

But not like this, this is so dishonorable. The younger man didn’t consent to let him see his face, therefore, this is also humiliating for him. 

“If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you” He sounds almost too desperate, almost.

Dyn shakes his head, “What has been done cannot be undone” His voice is so neutral, almost sad. 

“You have seen my face and you cannot unsee it” He sounds so hopeless, like he’s already giving up.

“I cannot” Paz agrees, “But I swear to my ancestors’ souls and the lives of my own children in the future that your secret is safe with me. Nobody shall know about this incident” 

Dyn turns to him, for the first time of that day he looks directly at him.

“But we both know it happened” He says, “We cannot look at each other the same way anymore. I cannot” 

He’s feeling like he has been barenaked physically and mentally. Like all of the hard work throughout his life has become nothing, like he cannot live as a mandalorian anymore. The race that kindly took him in and he was more than grateful to be considered as one.

“There’s one way” Paz speaks up, “The rules stated that only family members and one’s beloved are allowed to see under one’s helmet” He said it, he said it out. 

The younger mandalorian looks at him like he’s waiting for him to continue, “And?” 

“And….”

Not before Paz can continue, both of them hear the sound of a child’s cooing. They both turn and see the baby at the edge of the ship’s exit without any clothes on because his cloak is still hanging to dry.

“What are you...Don’t walk around naked!” Dyn tells him, when did he even get here. He was so into the conversation that he didn’t hear the little one sneaking out here. 

The child just blinks his big rounded eyes innocently before turning the other way and starts running off with his little legs to the direction of the stream, to Dyn’s heart attack.

“Come back!” He sprints after him in the next second. No more playing in the water today! 

Paz is shocked too before he follows them, their conversation is just left hanging in the air. 

/

/

/

/

/

“How did you find us?” 

Dyn asks as his hands are drying the baby with the towel. He caught him right before he was fully soaked in the stream. He hasn’t been sleeping enough since he got this little one with him. Need to babysit him at all times or else the most unpleasant incident might happen. Parenthood just got very real to his life now.

They are now in his ship, it’s clearly better and safer to continue the conversation here with the closed exit. Paz is grateful that he’s allowed to be on board. 

“I got the tracker from one of the bounty hunters” By beating him up, of course, “And modify it until it can track the signal more distinctly, still it’s not that easy to find you” But he did, because he’s also a mandalorian, they have the same instinct.

“I see….” His hands are drying those big ears while the baby coos, 

Paz looks at the way his hands work on the little one so gently with fascination. The hands of a hunter can be so tender with a child. 

“And why are you here?” He doesn’t turn to him, still focuses on the child.

“Judging from our last encounter, I do hope that you didn’t come all the way here to harm us” 

“No” 

“Then why?”

They become quiet until Dyn looks at his direction, the larger man keeps staring at him.

“I want to make sure that you’re okay” He finally says,

Dyn keeps looking at him, he thought there’s some emergency news for him but no. He didn’t expect that.

“We are, thank you” 

They were almost not okay in so many incidents but they made it through until now. 

“Really? You’ve come all the way here to check on us?” He’s still skeptical,

“Yes”

They become quiet again. Paz Vizla is comparable to the leader of the tribe right now. He possesses such strength and notable leadership, despite his temper sometimes. He takes care of all the mandalorians and the foundlings, makes sure everyone is safe and sound. While Dyn chose to roam around, becoming a bounty hunter to feed himself and seek his life purpose. Until his last assignment has gone wrong and here he is, becomes a bounty himself. 

“What about the others? Where is your covert right now” 

“There was a civil war on Naxus by the political party who planned to dethrone the monarch. They sent out a distress message asking for help and we happened to pass by. We finished the war in one day and they welcome us to stay for now”

“I see”

Mandalorians are the race of warrior, no matter how small they’ve become, they still got the spirit to fight. Dyn felt guilty that he was the reason for them to relocate their covert but maybe it’s better that way, that city is full of danger. He’s relieved to hear that they’re safe now. 

Naxus is located almost in the outer rim of the galaxy but peaceful, maybe it’s good for them to seek shelter there, for now.

The baby is now completely dry and Dyn wraps the dry cloth around him, until his cloak is dry. The little thing yawns and leans into him, looks like he’s sleepy and falling asleep. Maybe swimming in the water has worn him out somehow. Dyn is gently rocking him in his arms. Something Peli taught him to put the child to sleep and he’s getting good at it. 

Paz watches them with fascination, the sight before him is indeed beautiful. 

“I didn’t know you’re so good with a child” 

“....Perhaps I didn’t think it through when I took him with me but I couldn’t leave him. Those imperial scum were performing some kind of experiment on him. I can’t imagine what would happen to him if I didn’t interrupt” 

That image still haunts him everytime he thinks of it, now he just needs to take him far away until he’s safe from them.

The baby murmurs something with eyes closed, maybe he’s sleep talking. His little arms wriggling and Dyn tries to get hold of him, ensuring him everything is alright and he can sleep.

_‘Even the strongest man is vulnerable sometimes’_

The armorer’s words playing on his mind, maybe this is what she meant. Dyn Jarren is one of their best, he made his name known by bounty hunting and he never failed. He has been with a lot of dangerous people and survived them all. If any of them turned on him, he made sure they paid for that. But right now he’s with child, that makes him in the most vulnerable situation.

“Can I really trust you?” Dyn suddenly asks, 

Paz is an honorable man but he can’t help asking, his situation forces him to be careful. 

They knew each other but never been close because Dyn was travelling around the galaxy while Paz mostly sticks with the tribe. Until their close encounter at the armorer’s place, they were both provoked and put on a good fight. At the end they always have each other’s back because they’re mandalorians and this is the way. 

“You can trust me anything, you have my word” Paz states, as strongly as the beskar they’re wearing. 

The younger mandalorian looks at him, as if studying him carefully before putting the sleeping baby in the cabin and hits the shutting switch and walking up to him.

“Can you babysit for awhile?” 

Paz is stunted, he didn’t expect that.

“And where are you going?”

“Here, I’m just….I really need to sleep right now” His voice through the helmet even sounds desperate.

“Oh, I see” He didn’t expect that as well,

“Just make sure he doesn’t leave the ship. If you sense any danger, wake me up” 

“Understood”

“Good. We’ll continue our conversation once I wake up” 

Because he really can’t stay awake anymore. He never sleeps peacefully since the baby is on board with him, both by the people who are after them and the baby himself who can’t be left alone. Now he’s like a walking zombie. If this man is kind enough to watch over them both, that would be such a blessing. 

He sits down on the floor and leans against the wall, prepares to sleep. Since this Razor Crest wasn’t designed for casual trip so there’s no accommodation. Just a carbonite capsule for the bounty, not a good place to sleep for sure. 

Paz watches as his body is about to collapse on the floor anytime, that cannot be comfortable. Dyn feels another person sits down right next to him. 

“Come here” 

He pulls him over until Dyn ends up sitting in front of him and leaning his back against his chest.

“........what are you doing?” Dyn isn’t sleepy anymore, he is confused with their current position.

“This should be comfortable for you to sleep” 

“...........”

“...........”

Is this man for real? Like for real for real right now? 

“Are we close to enough to do this?” Dyn can’t help asking, he’s super confused.

Like...are comrades sleeping like this? Are friends doing this? He isn’t even sure whether they’re friends or comrades. Mandalorians are close, like brothers in arms, but this close? Maybe it’s become a common thing among them while he was away roaming around?

“Just sleep. We’ll talk about anything else later” 

Paz would like to say that he’s already seen under his helmet if asked whether they’re close enough but afraid that the younger man would draw a vibroblade out and prick his gut instead.

Dyn remains still…..alright, if he said so. To be honest, this really is comfortable as he said. Especially the strong arm holding him in place, not too tight but not loose at all.

“Sleep, I’ll watch over both of you” 

That voice of his next to his hearing device shouldn’t sound this good. Fine. 

Once he closes his eyes, he immediately drifts off. His helmet slowly rests on the other’s shoulder and the soft snoring can be heard. He’s really exhausted, Paz thinks to himself. 

He looks over to the closed cabin, a child is sleeping soundly in there as well. The one that this brave man sacrifices everything for. They all salute him, it’s the right thing to do. Mandalorians would never harm children, especially foundlings. They take care of them and that’s their sacred belief. 

Being this close to him, Paz can’t help wondering what is his expression under the helmet right now. Sleeping soundly like a child or a distress sleeping face of whom has experienced trauma, he hopes it’s not the latter. Those long eyelashes are still clear on his mind.

Paz quits all the aimless thoughts, this man is now so close to him, more than he ever wished for. Guarding him during his vulnerable state like this is already an honour. The weight of his body and the beskar armor rest on him but it’s not heavy at all. Instead, his heart is quite light right now. Very lighted.

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paz Vizla you're a lucky mandalorian.  
> Enjoy it while it lasts, my man :'D


	4. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello all! Merry be-lated Christmas!
> 
> It has come to my concern that my ending note from the last chapter 'enjoy it while it lasts'  
> might have caused the feeling that something bad might happen to them. All I meant was only that after Dyn wakes up Paz won't get to hold him anymore, that's why I advise him to enjoy it while it lasts :'D I'm so sorry if I made any of my readers scared :'D  
> //Hippo hiding in swamp
> 
> Okay, please enjoy the next part here!

/

/

/

/

/

‘...who’s that boy?’

A young mandalorian saw a child being carried in the arms of an adult mandalorian who just came back from rescue patrol.

‘He survived the purge. Medine Jarren found him hiding in the pit under all the scrap. Looks like he’s going to adopt him’ His peer answered him, 

They walked past him and he could see the boy’s face. Silky dark brown hair covered by red hood. The child was sleeping with trails of tears on his cheeks. Looked like he cried himself until falling asleep, such a painful sight to see.

Another foundling from the war but fortunately the mandalorians found him. 

That was the first and last time Paz had seen the boy’s face because the helmet was put on him in the next day.

/

/

/

/

/

Until today,

Paz looks at the sleeping mandalorian in his arm and can’t help wondering how much he has grown. He hasn’t changed much. Silky dark brown hair and long eyelashes. But the way he holds himself like he’s now a mandalorian, a warrior, not a lost and helpless foundling anymore.

Medine Jarren was a legend and he passed down everything to his adopted son so well. The way he fought and took down his opponents as well as being a great father figure. He usually took his adopted son on his missions as soon as he could learn how to fight that was why the young mandalorian is so skillful. As they always say, you should always learn from the best. Until his death many years ago, the young mandalorian rarely came back to the tribe since then. He prefers to roam around and carry on his adoptive father’s legacy. 

Paz glances at the closed cabin from time to time. He understands perfectly why would this younger mandalorian sacrificed everything for the little one. He was once a rescued child, he would have violated his own and the tribe’s code of morality if he abandoned the poor child. No matter what jobs he took, he shall rescue as many children as he can, just like himself was rescued by the mandalorians, his adoptive father to be precise. 

Hours have passed and they still remain the same posture. The larger man is glad that the one in his arms is able to sleep peacefully without anything interrupting, he clearly needs it. It’s definitely his honour to have the chance to guard this man and his little one. He swears no one can sneak up on them.

“Vie….”

“Huh!!” 

Paz almost jumps as the green tiny one who’s supposed to be in the cabin is now standing right before them. He looks back at the cabin and it’s just opened without any sound? And since when the little one is here? 

Paz Vizla aka the Heavy Infantry is a high ranked mandalorian, he doesn’t possess only strength but also good senses. The little one here just sneaks up on him? Without him knowing? How could that even possible? Those pair of big rounded eyes fixing on them with his little head tilting to the side like he’s wondering why there’s another man looking alike his guardian but larger and broader and why are they in this position like….sitting on each other? 

“He’s up” The younger mandalorian who was still in his arms also wakes up, 

“I’m sorry I woke you up” It must be his arms that hold on to him more tightly due to his guarding instinct,

“No, it’s okay. Come here” He calls for the little one, he toddles up to him and Dyn holds him in his arms. With a piece of cloth wrapping him up he looks like a miniature monk. 

“You wake up already. Won’t leave me alone huh?” He’s half teasing, his voice still sounds sleepy but with the hint small smile in it.

“I can watch over him and you can continue sleeping” Paz offers, 

“That’s fine. I think I’ve got enough sleep for now” He’s feeling much better than last hours ago, 

Those pair of big eyes moves from his guardian and stares at Paz questioningly while making a soft coo like he needs an answer of why this bigger version of his caretaker is here and why he gets to hold him like this. 

“This is Paz Vizla, he’s one of my people” Dyn introduces him, “He helped us escape last time if you can remember” 

“Hello little one” Paz greets him, 

“Vie…” He just makes the sound, whatever it means he just takes that he acknowledges him. 

Paz looks at the little one and glances back at the cabin.

“I’m not sure if you’re aware of it but he just sneaks up on us” 

“....I see” 

“Without me knowing, that’s unbelievable. Does he possess the ability to teleport?” 

“I don’t know” Dyn said honestly, “There’s still so many things about him that we’re unaware of” His gloved hand pets his head tenderly, why he’s wanted by the bad people and all the incredible beyond nature abilities of his. 

“For me he’s just a child and a child needs to be protected” 

Paz watches how his thumb caressing the little one’s knitted eyebrows so gently that his chest almost hurts. 

“You will adopt him” He asks, 

“....if the child’s parents or relatives can’t be found, yes I will adopt him” 

Paz nods to that answer. The fact that the younger mandalorian lets the child see his face underneath the helmet has spoken clearly enough, now is just affirmation. 

“He will be a mandalorian” Be one of them, like how they were taken in as foundlings. 

“Yes, it would be quite hard to find him a helmet” Dyn’s hand touches one of those perky big ears teasingly,

“Maybe the one especially designed for his ears” Paz suggests, 

“And no one would know how he looks like at all……” 

Paz lets out such amused chuckle, Dyn can feel the rumble through his chestplate he’s leaning on. Thinking of a little helmet with perky ears, yeah that’s really laughable. 

Little hands reach out to his helmet as if he knows what they’re talking about but then those little fingers trying to grab and lift it up.

“No, not now” Dyn quickly grabs those little hands, the child coos sadly like he wants to see the face underneath the helmet again but his wish won’t be granted. 

“Later” His tone is so close to whispering, he has let him see his real face and that may have spoiled him that he is allowed to see it anytime but they’re not alone. Fully aware of the one sitting behind him. Dyn suddenly feels uneasy, despite being so comfortably held in those arms hours ago.

“Thank you for watching over us” But before he can get up, strong arms holding him in place. 

“Hold on” 

The younger mandalorian is a bit confused, “What, is there anything?” 

“I want to continue our talk” 

Our talk? What talk? Oh...that’s right. Maybe he means the conversation that was hanging in the air when the little one decided to be rash and ran to the running stream all by himself. Dyn also said they would continue any conversation after he wakes up, he does now. 

“At least let me put the child back” He requests, whatever they were going to talk about, he doesn’t want him involved. 

Paz nods before letting go of them, his eyes follow as Dyn gets up and puts the child in the cabin, funnily he thinks it can contain him. 

“Stay here. I’ll be right back” He means it, 

“Uww…” The child just makes a little noise, he pats his head few more times before hitting the door shutting switch. 

“Let’s go” 

He leads Paz out of the ship but this time they stay close enough to hear or see if the little one decides to fulfill any mischievous tasks of his again. 

“What is it” 

Paz slowly walks up to him, into his space, with that massive frame of his that towers over he has to look up to. But he won’t back down, he won’t. 

“I want to sincerely apologize for walking in on you and the child” said the gruff tone voice of his but not unkind,

He means the incident at the stream, of course. That’s right, they still need to talk about that. They can’t just pretend it didn’t happen. 

“If this gets leaked out, I will have to remove my helmet” 

“...that’s right” Paz reluctantly agrees but it’s true, 

“And can never put it on again” 

Paz just nods slowly and Dyn lets out a long sigh. 

Being a mandalorian is the legacy that his adoptive father has passed down to him. If he has to give up the helmet, he’d rather die in the battle to keep the honour. Especially now that he has the little one to protect, he cannot give it all up now. 

“Or I can kill you” 

Both of them stand still, Paz tries to look through the helmet, tries to imagine those pair of eyes, the face that he can never forget now. 

“Will you do it?” 

They keep staring at each other until Dyn lets out a long sigh again and shakes his head, “No” 

Paz lets out a sigh of relief too. He hasn’t travelled all the way here to be killed by those hands.

“You did save our lives. It’s not the way to repay you” Dyn states clearly, even if he’s frustrated and on the verge of losing everything but he will not violate his own code. It’s definitely not something his late father would be proud of. 

“Thank you” Paz knows that this man has taken down a larger opponent than him before, it wouldn’t be impossible if he really wants to get rid of him.

Dyn just looks away. It’s not the larger man’s fault, it was his for being so careless especially in the critical time like this. He will figure the way out later. But then his hand is grabbed.

“Dyn Jarren, I have a confession to make” 

Strong hand grabs his and is unlikely to let go, he looks up to the man with confusion. 

“Yes?” He is being grabbed by the hand, really? The larger hand holds on to him firmly but not aggressively, just enough to make him pay full attention. 

“You and I might have never been close but I always admired your father, Medine Jarren, and how he raised you. I can totally see that you’ve become as great as he was” 

“....thank you” Dyn can just say that although he’s a bit confused why the larger man suddenly talks about this, “It’s an honour for a great warrior like you to say that”

Paz nods before he continues, “Last time we met, I might have overreacted because I could not believe my eyes that the son of the man I respect so much would have anything to do with the Empire” 

Dyn remains quiet, yeah they put on quite a good fight. He almost didn’t make it if the armorer didn’t interrupt. 

“But you have proved to us all that you’ve never let us and your father down. What you did was out of compassion even if it caused you an exile. Until now, I still cannot forget the sight of you rescuing the child out of absolute chaos and danger. It was very brave of you and I respect that” 

Dyn listens quietly, he thinks that the story was brought up for their better understanding towards each other, that’s good. But does he need to hold his hand like this? 

Then the larger mandalorian is lowering himself down until he’s on his one knee before him, 

“What are you doing?” The younger man is shocked, 

“Dyn Jarren, son of Medine Jarren. I Paz Vizla, son of Chaz and Jazel Vizla, offer to you my loyalty and my life. I will protect you and the child with all I have”

What….What is he doing?! Dyn is still shocked, why would a great honorable mandalorian like him would be on his knee and offer his loyalty to him like this?! 

“Why...why are you doing this? Is it because you have seen my face? You don’t have to do this” 

No...this man doesn’t have to go that far, he’s an honorable man and Dyn might not be worth his loyalty and life. 

“No” Paz looks up to him, trying to look into his eyes through their helmets, “I am doing this because I have fallen for you”

“!!!!”

Dyn is shocked, absolutely shocked. 

“I cannot stop thinking of you neither the thoughts I have about you. Therefore; I’ve travelled across the galaxy to look for you and confess this” 

Still shocked.

“Whether you will take it or leave it, it’s all up to your mercy” 

Still shocked!

Dyn looks at the larger mandalorian kneeling right before him and his hand that’s being held in the most polite way ever. Even a smart man like him still doesn’t know what to do.

They are in the forest with beautiful stream nearby, the most romantic place ever. He’s totally speechless but Paz is willing to be patient, this time, he will be patience for this man. 

“Are you proposing me?” He speaks, finally, after everything is confusedly processed in his head. 

“Yes”

“!!!!!” WHAT!

“Dyn Jarren” He’s calling him by his full name again, “I am not a man of many words and I might not be able to describe it well but I have strong feelings for you and it would be the great honour of my life if you would accept me as your mate” 

Dyn puts his free hand on his chestplate unconsciously, like he’s about to faint. He looks around again, is this an illusion? Never in his life had he imagined he would be proposed, especially by this man! 

What. what. what. what is he going to do now?! He even stutters mentally. 

“Can you get up first?” He’s a bit uncomfortable seeing the man kneeling right before him like this, he can’t think it through.

“I will get up as a married man or a rejected one. There’s nothing in between”

Holy Blurrg! Must he say this? 

The younger mandalorian looks totally restless like he has no idea what he should do and it looks so precious in the kneeling man’s eyes. 

Alright, he can handle raiders, he can handle bounty hunters, he can handle the Empire, he can even handle a hot widow, maybe not the mudhorn. But he cannot handle this, not being proposed by a man named Paz Vizla like this. 

“Are you….are you being serious right now?” He asks, if this ends up with ‘Just Kidding’ he won’t get mad, maybe.

“Do I look like a man who can joke to you?” Paz asks back,

“....No” He’s right, Dyn cannot imagine Paz making any joke, the thought creeps him out. 

“Dyn Jarren” He’s calling his full name again, please stop, his other hand comes holding Dyn’s hand too. 

“Never in my life have I kneeled and confessed my feelings to anyone, you’re the very first” 

Dyn suddenly feels his cheeks turning warm behind the helmet, 

“So please, give me your answer. I will accept any consequence, what matters to me the most is your feeling because at the very least I’ve already confessed mine” 

Alright, does he have to be so eloquent like this… and why is his heart beating so fast behind the beskar chestplate right now.

“Paz Vizla” His free hand touches above the hand that’s grabbing his, 

“It….It is such a great honour to be confessed by a great man like you…..” He begins, he needs to be sane and gives the sanest answer right now for everyone’s sake. 

“But….I’m not thinking of being in a relationship right now, leave alone the commitment” He’s being honest,

“I am on the run and what’s important to me the most right now is the child” His child, “Until he is safe or my duty for him is fulfilled then I can think about having relationship” 

Paz is quietly listening to his every word.

“I hope you’ll understand….” 

He did it, he did turn him down. He has to.

“I do” Paz nods before standing up to his full height again, “I appreciate your honest answer” 

“And I appreciate yours” Their hands are still not letting go, “I’m sorry”

“Don’t be, I would rather hear an honest answer from you than being left unanswered” 

Dyn can just nod, repeatedly.

“But please remember that my loyalty is still solid for you. Whenever you need help, do reach out for me and I will come. No matter how far you are in the galaxy, I shall come for you” 

“....thank you” 

Gosh...why does it sound so good coming out from this man, 

“Here, keep this” Paz hands him a small communicator device, “This line is secured and encrypted, any message you send to me shall be safe” 

“Thank you” Dyn accepts it, 

“And this” Paz grabs a small sack from the inner pocket of his armour, 

Dyn opens it and gasps, it’s credit and it’s a lot.

“It’s too much, I cannot accept this” 

“Please” Paz’s large hand is on his again, “At least accept this, you need to travel and keep yourself and the child fed. I won’t be able to sleep at night knowing you might be stuck somewhere without any fuel or food” 

It really hits him, Paz is right, those incidents have happened to him before and he had to leave the child alone to get money and risk losing the child and his life. 

“Thank you. I will never forget this” Dyn finally accepts it, 

He was still thinking that the larger mandalorian’s proposal might be an act of impulse that the man might not have thought it through. But this is not, this amount of credit is equal to someone’s lifetime savings and he just offers it to him even after being rejected. This is definitely not an impulse. 

“Be safe” Paz nods to him before letting go of his hand and heading the other way, 

“Wait” 

He turns around and next thing he knows, the younger mandalorian is in his arms, holding him so tight that their armor clashed. 

“I cannot accept your proposal but I can do this” At least he can give him a decent hug, an act of gratitude and sincerity. 

Paz’s strong arms hold him back, nurturing this act of cordiality. He will accept anything the younger mandalorian is willing to give.

They remain like that for awhile, it’s not forced and not just manners, they’re holding each other like they really want to do this. It actually feels so good, they have never ever been this close and open to anyone except their parents. If they can remain like this….

“....Aww”

“Huh!!” 

They both jump, near them is the little green child whose eyes keep staring up at them. The mandalorians have never moved this fast when they jump away from each other. 

“How come you are here?!” Dyn almost got a heart attack, almost. His heart is still beating so loud and fast so he’s good, maybe. 

Paz looks at the child carefully, he has sneaked up on him for a second time today. They are two mandalorians who are very skillful and experienced. Were they so distracted being in each other’s arms? Might be. 

“...Uww…” The little one just tilts his head to the side. Dyn looks at the other man apologetically before quickly getting the child in his arms, it is unwise to let him loose and he knows it. 

“I really need to check the cabin’s door, maybe it’s broken” Dyn says desperately, his ship has undergone a lot of harsh conditions throughout his journey. Maybe it needs to be fixed. 

“I er...I’ll contact you then” Dyn tells him, 

Paz looks at the child in Dyn’s arms who’s also looking at him, they’re competing eye contact, who blinks first would lose. But the little creature is so very cute and looks so very innocent. The fact that this man sacrifices everything to keep the child safe is enough for Paz to surrender.

He touches Dyn’s helmet with his gloved hand before pressing his helmet’s forehead with his. An act of love and connection between mandalorians who are close. 

“Stay safe, both you and the child” 

A massive man like him shouldn’t be able to be this gentle. Dyn suddenly feels his cheeks hot behind the helmet again. 

“You too...please travel back safely” 

“I shall. Until next time, ner cyar’ika” 

Dyn gasps behind his helmet, the larger man already walks off before he can say anything. He can just watch his back disappearing into the forest.

That words that Paz just called him keeps ringing on his mind. 

Ner cyar’ika…. My love. 

“Vie….” A child coos in his arms,

“...did you do that on purpose?” He can’t help asking, 

The little thing just tilts his head and looks at him with his unbearable big bright eyes, fine. 

They prepare themselves to take off to the next destination.

Until they meet again,

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

/

/

/

P.S.

/

/

/

In the space,

While Dyn is figuring out their next destination and calculating for the fuel and supply. He takes out the sack full of credits generously sponsored by the large but very kind mandalorian, yep he labels him like that, sue him. 

He pours it out because he needs to know the exact amount so he can make a precise calculation. Among all the credit of various currencies, something odd catches his eyes. He picks it up and examines it carefully. It is shiny and beautiful.

“Is this……. a ring?” He asks himself out loud, 

“...Vuu” Is all the response he would get right now. The child just hangs on the basket and wriggles his ears, enjoying any circumstances.

/

/

/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of these men :'D 
> 
> See you all soon!


	5. Ignition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! A quick update here because I want to give another chapter as a new year gift to my readers!
> 
> Important notes here,
> 
> First, I assume that everyone here has already seen episode 8 of the Mandalorian and it's super sad to see all the armor and helmets including Paz's stacked on the ground like that but I refuse to believe that he's dead, let's keep our fingers crossed that he made it and will reappear in season 2.
> 
> Second, the name. Our beloved mandalorian's real name has been revealed officially and it's a bit different from what we're using right now :'D So I have been thinking about it and decided to keep the old version here to avoid confusion and add the official name in the tag. If I ever write a new story about him I will use his official name. But to be honest, I kinda like the 'Dyn' both the sound and the way it's written :) But he's yours, Disney. So whatever you say LOL
> 
> Third, the events in episode 8 has an impact to us all but I will try to keep my writing as the way it is, will also try to make it reasonable. After all, this is fiction :'D 
> 
> Alright, thanks for reading my notes and please enjoy! :)

/

/

/

Naxus, 

“Paz Vizla, my place is not a psychiatrist office” said the Armorer, 

The large mandalorian just lays face down on the floor at the armorer’s place, doesn’t care whether the spot is clean enough or not, he was sulking there for a very long time already. 

“Don’t you consider doing something more useful?” The Armorer has her hands on his waist, with such an attitude.

“I just got rejected, let me lay here until the end of the galaxy” Still face down, 

The armorer just sighs and leaves him be. Since the mandalorian was back from his journey, he has been sulking here ever since. 

“Everything is settled well here, is it not?” asked the one laying, 

“Yes, it seems so” 

“Then I can lay here mourning myself as long as I want” He concludes,

“Being rejected isn’t the end of your life, Vizla” The armorer is organizing her cave, “You should have known that man is not unchallengingly to win over” 

“I know” But still he wants to sulk, 

But at least, at least he has confessed and even got to hold him in his arms, twice. The other even initiated one of those and it meant the world to him, it made him know that he didn’t reject him because he totally couldn’t stand him but because he had to. Next time they meet it might be in a different scenario, when his and the child’s situation is sorted out then Dyn might be able to give him a different answer. Calling him by his first name mentally even soothes his mind. What does it call again? 

“Chief, what did you call me last time?” He asks,

“Hopeless” She answers smoothly,

“No, the other one”

“Lovesick” 

“Thank you” 

He’s having lovesick for the very first time in his life. Even though he got rejected but he cannot forget him. He’s still having the vivid image of them raising cute foundlings to be warriors together, that would be totally blissful. 

“Now you’re pitiable” said the armorer, 

That’s when he realizes he said it out loud, whatever. 

“Thanks chief, that’s totally not helping” 

“His father also declined your uncle’s proposal” 

Exactly, this is not the first time that a great clan Vizla was rejected by Jarren. The young mandalorian is just like his father, lone and competent. Paz remembers his own father had to stay up with his uncle because he drank all of the alcohol in their vault and was drunk senseless because he got rejected by Dyn’s father. Poor man. 

He was too young to understand but he overheard that the lone mandalorian prefers to roam around free of commitment and he thought of his uncle only as a good friend. Friendzoning had been occurring since the beginning of time. After he drank himself until passing out, he returned to his patrol the next day because this is the way. The two of them remained good friends but his uncle has never been with anybody else. He remained single until his last day of duty. 

Paz has a feeling that he might end up just like his uncle. Shh ...maybe he needs alcohol right now. 

He even forgot to take the ring back with him, after all he has been rejected. Maybe he’s as pitiable as the chief said. 

Then his senses start to pick up the movement outside their quarters.

/

/

/

Out in the space, 

Dyn examines the object he’s holding between his forefinger and his thumb carefully. It’s a shiny ring, even more, it’s made out of beskar. With a glimpse of light blue shade, it is definitely carved out of Paz Vizla’s armor. Mandalorians who are meant to get married will have their rings molded out of each other’s armor. He takes a good look at it, it’s plain but beautiful and flawless. Never in his life had he imagined he would receive a ring, especially a beskar ring. He rarely hangs out with the people from his own tribe, rarely hang out with any kind of people at all, he’s more of a loner. He never thought of having a spouse yet, let alone a mandalorian spouse. 

He lets out a sigh, suddenly feeling bad for turning the man down again. But he has no choice, right now is definitely not a good time. Furthermore, they barely know each other at all, have never been close just as Paz said. So his proposal was really shocking to him. What does he see in him? Even Dyn cannot see anything in himself to be a good partner or a husband. He can hunt, he can fight, he can take care of a foundling sometimes. Glancing back at the sleeping child in the basket on the backseat. But he isn’t sure if he can be a good husband. 

For the record, most of his past relationships screwed up quite badly, can he call those relationships anyway? They hung out, had sex, and left, still meeting up from time to time and repeated those. Even with Xi’an, they were young and reckless, she was one of the people that he’s been with the most but still he left, and not feeling anything at all. Those are definitely not relationships.

To be honest, his father wasn’t actually a good example for relationship either. He remembers faintly that he turned down his best friend’s proposal. 

_  
‘I have sworn myself to the creed, not to any man in particular’_

That was what he said. He also mentioned that he would rather stay friends with him. Friends who always disappeared together once they reunited, yeah right. Even though Dyn was just a teenager at that time but he could totally see that they were more than friends. That man was also of Vizla, a direct line of the clan. So both of them turned down men from the great Vizla, good job Dyn Jarren. 

But it’s impossible for Dyn to say yes, he barely knows him personally. Dyn knows that Paz is a great warrior, a good leader, as well as dependable. Except from Dyn, Paz and his squad are the ones who also take missions in order to get the money to feed the foundlings. He protects and takes care most of them, despite his huge fearsome look, the foundlings love him. Dyn has no doubt that he will make such a good father, and maybe also a good husband. His cheeks getting warm thinking about that, your lost Dyn Jarren. 

Come back to the ring here, is it really meant for him? Or he just forgot? Anyway, it must be important to him and he should return it once they meet again. Until that time, he will keep it safe. Looking at how shiny and beautiful it is, and he is curious, very curious.

Next thing he knows, he already putting it on his finger because his subconscious wants to try it on. It unbelievably fits perfectly on his ring finger of the left hand like it belongs there. His eyes fix on it, he has never thought any ring can look so good on his hand like this. 

Once he realizes what he’s doing, he quickly takes it off and puts it back in the sack. What are you doing Dyn Jarren?! You already rejected him so it’s not yours. Better return it to him as soon as possible.

Does the man know that he forgot the ring? Or did he leave it on purpose? He would never know unless asking the man himself. Dyn grabs the communicator device and leaves him a message, 

“Paz, it’s Dyn” He’s calling him by first name now, great.

“I’m not sure if you’re aware of it but I think you’ve left something with me. Something important that you might want to acquire it. If we’re happened to be travelling nearby please give me a call then we can meet and I can return it to you. Thank you” 

That’s his message, short and straight to the point.

Hopefully he didn’t put the salt on the fresh wound, he just meant well. 

/

/

/

Two days later,

Dyn still hasn’t got any response back from Paz then he starts to feel worried. Is he mad at him? Judging from his reactions when they parted, it shouldn’t be. He understands that the man must be busy due to their relocation of the covert, he can’t be online for you all the time, Dyn. Or something bad happen to him? 

The more he thinks about it, the more anxious he becomes. 

_  
‘No matter how far you are in the galaxy, I shall come for you’_

That’s what he said, Paz Vizla is a man of honor, he would always take his words seriously. It’s unreasonable to ignore his message unless, something really happened to him and their covert.

Anxiety creeps up all over him and next thing he does is setting his course to the nearest civilized star.

/

/

/

No matter how civilized a planet has become, there’s always a black market and Dyn is at one of the device shops there.

“Can you give me something to track this device’s end line” He asks the shopkeeper who’s the size of gnome, he puts on the goggles to see the device clearly.

“This one is heavily encrypted” He says, then Dyn tosses him a credit.

“But not too hard to track, just wait for a second” He goes digging in some kind of box behind the counter, 

Dyn sighs, he has to come here because this device came from the black market too. Only the technology from the underworld can track it.

“Here you go. Just attach it with this one then you will know exactly where the end of the line is” The space gnome gives him another device looks like a small bug. 

“Thanks” Dyn pays him and leaves, avoiding unnecessary conversation. Good things about the underworld is that they don’t ask questions but still he has to be careful.

After coming back to the ship where he left the child, luckily he didn’t wreck any part of his ship yet.

Dyn attaches the bug with the device and connect it with the ship’s main console, the program is running for a moment before displaying the position of another device, the one that Paz should be keeping. He looks at the position carefully, it’s not on Naxus. What happened? Is he on the mission there? But why didn’t he respond if everything is okay.

“Paz, this is Dyn. If you can hear my message please respond” 

Still quiet, not good, this is not good. 

He knows he should be worried about himself and the child first but his gut feeling is telling him something isn’t right. He glances at the child who’s sitting in the basket on the backseat. The little thing just blinks and tilts its head, giving him innocent looks. 

_‘Ner Cyar’ika’_

Paz’s voice is still clear on his mind.

“Wanna make a trip to the rim of the galaxy?” He asks,

“..Ehhh” The baby just coos, he doesn’t seem to say no so.

“Let’s go then” His recklessness wins over once again. 

To be fair, the mandalorians have saved them once, it’s only reasonable to check on them at least to see if they are doing alright. Dyn has been in the space for a very long time and whenever his gut feelings telling him something isn’t right, it’s always isn’t right. 

He turns the switch on the console and pushes the button then the Razor Crest is entering a hyperdrive.

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope Paz and everyone is alright.
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! :)))


	6. Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated New Year! :D  
> How are you all? It takes me few more days to continue writing because I just got chance to watch Narcos and it's unbelievably addictive. And Senor Pedro Pascal, our Dyn is so good in it, especially in tight jeans //Hippo is drooling uncontrollably
> 
> Anyway, please don't mind my thirst for him and enjoy the chapter! X'D

/

/

/

The Razor Crest lands on the planet identified in the map, where Paz’s communicator device’s signal beeping. It’s full of jungle and swamp, but Dyn has been to some worse places so what can he say. 

What is Paz doing here? He can’t help wondering. Creature hunting? He tracks the signal as well as being aware of his surroundings, hopefully no weird creature will jump on him. Finally he comes across some kind of cave, the signal still beeping inside so he decides to carefully stalk into in. Trying to minimize the sound of his step to be as soft as the sound of water dripping because he’s still not sure what he’s dealing with. What if Paz has lost the device and it was eaten by a creature as gruesome as the mudhorn, for the record he has had bad experience with cave and the things living inside it, the nightmare. 

The only thing that keeps him going into this cave is the thought of Paz, he needs to see with his eyes whether the large mandalorian is doing fine or not. 

Then he came across the sign on the cave wall, it’s faint and covered with moss but it looks familiar so he brushes the moss off to see it more clearly with the flashlight from his helmet.

His eyes widen, it’s the signage of Vizla. 

He remembers it well because it’s also the signage on his father’s armor when he joined the clan to fight in wars. 

“Paz? You’re in there?” Dyn moves forward as soon as he recognizes the sign, 

For god’s sake, he swears if this is just some kind of holiday break and Paz decided to shut himself off from any kind of communication, Dyn will personally kick his ass so hard. Even though the cave’s condition isn’t the best suited for holiday. 

The sound of blaster readying catches his sense.

“Identify yourself” The unknown voice spoken with the red light aiming at him, Dyn immediately raises his hands. It’s not Paz’s voice.

“It’s...it’s me. I’m a mandalorian” Dyn speaks, he prays in his heart that it’s not an enemy or someone who fancy hurting mandalorian.

A short pause before footsteps slowly approach him, 

_‘Is that you brother?’_ This time the person asks in Mando’a, 

_‘Yes’_ He also replies in Mando’a, 

Finally the person comes into his sight, it’s another mandalorian with blaster in hand, ready to fire at any uninvited visitor. He looks over to Dyn’s back.

_‘You’re sure nobody follows you’_ The mandalorian asks, 

_‘No, I don’t think so’_ He replies, when actually he wants to say that, really? In the jungle and swamp in the middle of nowhere and someone wants to follow him?

That mandalorian lets out a long sigh of relief, and Dyn can totally see that he was very intense moments ago because he was nervous. He’s a young mandalorian who looks like he’s just a couple of years after being sworn to the Creed. What is he doing here in this primitive cave and why does he look so nervous.

“What happened?”

/

/

/

Dyn is led into the inner part of the cave, he has to go through some gate that looks pretty tough, only a canon can break it down. Behind the gate, the path is clearer and there’s more space with lights from small bulbs along the way. 

The young mandalorian didn’t answer his question but he led him straight in here until he reaches the main hall.

“I’ve expected your arrival” Familiar voice with familiar helmet, the Armorer. Their chief. 

“It’s good to see you again but what is going on? What happened?” Dyn fires questions right away, it’s definitely a surprise to see her in here. 

“Last time Paz told me that all the mandalorians are welcome to stay on Naxus”

The armorer just lets out a sigh, 

“There was an ambush from the Imperials”

Dyn almost stops breathing with that answer. 

“Looks like our settlement on Naxus has reached the Imperials’ ear and they sent a troop to wipe us out, including the foundlings”

“No” Dyn immediately feels weak in his knees, like he’s going to collapse. 

“But all the adult mandalorians tried to fight them back, Vizla gave me the location of this hideout which belonged to his ancestors so we gathered all the foundlings and fled here. Fortunately, all the foundlings are safe”

Dyn lets out the longest sigh in his life, so that explains why there’s a signage of Vizla in the cave. 

“What about the others? Did they make it?” Dyn asks hurriedly, 

“The initial plan was to fight and hold them off until we migrated all the foundlings safely then we will meet again here for gathering and further plan” 

“And how many have arrived here?”

The armorer pauses before she answers, “None”

Dyn suddenly feels his heart drop onto the ground.

“And Paz?” He didn’t mean to prioritize him over other comrades but he can’t help it, “Did he contact you yet?” 

“No” The armorer shakes her head, 

Dyn inhales sharply, feeling like he can’t form any words anymore. Paz was out there fighting the imperials for the foundlings to be safe and he can’t even be reached yet. How did everything come down to this? They just met only a few days ago, they were together, at that time it was so peaceful and unlikely that anything would happen.

“But” Armorer’s word cuts his train of thoughts, “He deposits this with me” 

She offers something to him, it’s a device that looks exactly the same with the one that Paz has given him. It must be Paz’s, that’s why the signal leads him here.

“He said that if it falls into the enemy's hands, they might use it to track you”

Dyn stares at the device in his hand, 

“Therefore; he has deposited it with me and said that if you show up, he wants me to tell you that he’s sorry, he cannot keep the promise” 

At that very moment, Dyn feels his hand trembling as well as his whole body, his heart, but he can only keep it inside. The helmet and armor have shielded everything from outsiders to see but not to the armorer, she can totally see that he’s totally shock, on the verge of breaking. 

Cannot keep the promise? Really? A great man and warrior like Paz said that? 

And he had the armorer kept it because he was afraid that the enemy might have it and use it against Dyn. Even when he was fighting for his own life, he was thinking of Dyn, worrying about Dyn’s safety. 

“Where was he?” Dyn’s tone is flat, almost dangerous. 

“He might still remain on Naxus or flee to other planets but we are not sure” The Armorer’s tone is calm, 

“I will go look for him” Dyn’s tone is determined, “And will help others too, if they’re in this fight I will be with them. I am also a mandalorian and I’d rather die as an honorable one” 

Fuck the Imperials, if they think they can take on mandalorians as they wish then they will pay for it. No matter how few we’ve become, we will fight until our last drop of blood. 

The armorer looks at him before slightly nodding, she understands so damn well that he would want to fight too.

“Be careful out there and stay alive” She instructs and he nods,

But before he leaves...

/

/

/

“Please look after him while I’m away” 

The little thing with eyes and ears too big for his little green face looks at the Armorer curiously,

He’s going into the warzone with the Imperials and taking the child with him would be absolutely too risky, he cannot do that. The safest way should be leaving him here with all the foundlings. 

The Armorer stares at the little green one that Dyn is holding out for her with wonder, “It is cute” 

The little thing looks back and forth between the Armorer and his caretaker then he squirms and presses his face onto Dyn’s chestplate. 

“Looks like he doesn’t want you to go” The Armorer teases, taking in the sight before her. 

“Stay here, it’s safer” Dyn tells him in the most gentle way he can when he’s supposed to be hurried. 

The baby just coos and blinks his big, really big, eyes at him, his ultimate weapon. Good grace. But Dyn cannot back down, it’s totally not safe out there and he cannot let him go with him. 

“Once everything is safe, I’ll come back for you” He pets the little head tenderly, 

The baby coos sadly and this time looking down with his ears lowering too, the sign of defeat and acceptance. 

Dyn lifts him up to his eye level, he knows that the longer he stays, the harder he can go. But he needs to do this properly or he might regret it. 

“You’re a strong one and I’m proud of you” 

As if the child understands, his big rounded eyes getting wet, oh no. He won’t be able to go if he starts crying right now. But the little one just sniffles and not letting tears leaving his eyes, as if he knows he has to be strong. 

Dyn nods to him and gently handing him to the Armorer before he really can’t make himself to leave. 

“A foundling?” She asks, 

“Yes” Dyn still fixes his eyes on him, 

“I will take good care of him, you shall not worry” She confirms, 

“Thank you, and this” Dyn hands her the small sack full of credit, the one that Paz has given him. It would be such a waste if it falls into enemy’s hands too, he only keeps few with himself enough for fuel and stuff. 

“I don’t want it to fall into the wrong hands and it can feed the foundlings” Dyn said,

“I see, it’s your dowry after all”

“My what?!” 

“Oh...he didn’t tell you, it’s okay. Just pretend you didn’t hear it, I’ll take the child to rest now” The Armorer turns the other way already, so crafty. 

But he already heard it with his own ears, it was meant to be his dowry? Paz gave it all up to Dyn even after the rejection. 

“One more thing” The Armorer turns to him, “I sense that this child might form his first word soon”

Dyn just look at them, “You mean him?” He points at the baby,

“Yes”

“How could you know?” Dyn is shook, they don’t even know what the child is.

“I have senses and they never betray me” The Armorer states as she looks at the cute little face, “I’m sure you want to hear his first word so please come back for it” 

Another motivation to come back alive and well, 

“Thank you. Once I am back, he will use my last name” 

His father’s last name. He will properly adopt him as his son, if he survives everything. 

The Armorer nods, 

Then Dyn is on his way.

She watches as the mandalorian leaves the cave then comes back to the two precious things she’s holding. The baby and Dyn’s dow…. Well let’s just say someone’s lifetime savings meant for his life partner to start a family together, let’s just say that. 

But one thing is missing, the beskar ring. It isn’t in the sack anymore. 

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's just a short chapter and lack of Mr. Paz Vizla but I promise he will be back, soon :'D  
> I'm so glad to see this fandom grows with many good stories from many good writers //hippo ugly crying
> 
> See you all soon and keep it real!


	7. Reminiscence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me starting to spend more time reading than writing now then whoops, me gotta write too! X’D  
> Thank you all the readers with lovely comments and all the writers with such a great wonderful stories in this fandom. Let’s keep it awesome!
> 
> Enjoy!

/

/

/

His father Medine Jarren was a great sacrificing warrior, he fought for what he believed until the day he could not fight anymore. That makes Dyn Jarren also a mandalorian through and through. He taught him to live and fight for the creed, never put anything or anyone before that because the tribe’s survival depended on them. 

Even if it meant that you would have to sacrifice your own love life. 

/

/

/

“Don’t get me wrong, son. It is absolutely okay to love someone” 

His early teenage son was looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes. Since they were father and son, it was absolutely okay to see each other’s face. 

Medine Jarren also had silky dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes with soft features of his face despite his deadly combat skills, maybe that was one of the reasons why he had such a soft spot for Dyn and adopted him right away, they were so similar.

“Or maybe you can love more than one” His father teased, 

Those big brown eyes narrowing at his father, he might be just a boy but that sounded wrong. 

“I’m just kidding” He let out a bright laugh,

Yeah right. 

“But love is dangerous”

“Dangerous?” 

“It can either make you stronger or weaker. It takes up most of your concentration and conscience. Once you love someone or something, you tend to forget all of its flaws. It can be beautiful in a sense and it can also destroy you” 

Young Dyn just listened with bright eyes, he thought he might understand or he might not, even himself was confused too.

“But you love me?” He asked with uncertainty in his voice, 

“That I do, that’s why I put up with all of your nuisance, son” He ruffled his hair and young Dyn whined. 

Precious moments within their small family of two that would be shared only with each other. 

“And you love him too?” 

“Who?”

“Your best friend, from the house of Vizla”

His father’s expression became softer, almost sad.

“I do” He answered, 

“Then why didn’t you marry him” As innocent as a young boy Dyn Jarren was, he just asked his father directly. 

“First of all, you’re eleven. Second, where did you hear that from” 

“Everybody’s talking about it, Papa” The boy shrugged, 

“Since when a discreet society of ours has become so fond of gossip” He sighed and shook his head, but didn’t really seem to mind, other people’s words were the last thing he would care about. 

“So?” The boy continued,

“So what?”

“Why didn’t you marry him?” 

Medine rolled his eyes so hard they might pop out, but then he let out a long sigh.

“Because I love him that’s why I can’t marry him” 

The boy looked super confused with that answer, weren’t people getting married because they love each other so much?!

“I don’t understand, Papa” 

“One day you will, maybe when you become an adult then you can ask yourself that” He ruffled his hair again,

“That’s not fair” Dyn pouted and his father laughed before putting on their helmets and be on their next missions.

/

/

/

Dyn has become an adult now and he still doesn’t understand. He might not love anybody yet but always sees people in love and decide to seal it with marriage, and they look just fine. For example, his biological parents, even though they were with him until he was only around five but he could always feel their love for each other and most of all, for him. 

His father said it was complicated, now as a grown man himself, he kinda understand now that it was an excuse, no offense Papa.  
He always looked happy when he was with that ‘friend’ of his but he wouldn’t take any commitment because he has committed solely to the creed. 

_‘When you grow up and you find someone who you really love and wanting to be with, I’ll be happy to see that, son’_

He once said that, but...he didn’t live to see it. Papa was sick and passed away when Dyn was 19 and after that, he went solo. Guess who was at the bedside when he was sick, his best friend, who announced retirement shortly after his father’s funeral. He left everything under supervision of other Vizla relatives and went on a journey, Dyn never saw him ever since. 

Dyn got to keep his father’s pendent, the Razor Crest, and his armor but a small part of it was carved into a ring according to his last will and it was given to his friend as a reminiscence of their love. 

That’s too tragic for Dyn’s liking, if his father wasn’t so stubborn they might be happily together, again no offense Papa, but stubborn was like his middle name. 

If Dyn can choose, he wouldn’t wait until one of them die from each other, only if he could find someone he really loves and loves him back. That should be wonderful. He’s already got a child now, maybe someone to help raising him should be nice so the child doesn’t have to depend solely on him, someone who can also give him parental love. Someone he can trust, someone who treats him with respect, who understands the way of the Creed. Sounds familiar eh.

Being on his own since 19, he had to do a lot of things by himself mostly considered quite dangerous but dangerous is also his middle name. He has been through many dangerous situations and people, somehow he had to make it through by his skills and his wits. To be honest, he can’t trust anyone, that’s one of the most important things his father taught him because there was only so few of the Mandalorians left and their tribe survival depended on them. That was why he never socialized with no legit reasons, if ones can provide him useful news and good source of income, then yes they could be associates. 

But once he could sense betrayal, he had to disappear very fast, gave them a good surprise if he had time which he usually did. 

Everytime he came back at the covert, some looked at him with acceptance and admiration but some didn’t, they didn’t understand why Dyn got the privilege of roaming around freely while they needed to remain under the sewer. But explanation was the last thing Dyn would do, he had no time and interest in that. Yes, he was the son of the great Medine Jarren who had fought with the tribe in many wars but it didn’t mean that his father’s legacy was passed down to him too. He had to create his own reputation by himself. 

And Paz Vizla, that man was always quiet, they never interacted more than few words mostly when they happened to bump into each other along the sewer and both quickly be on their way. The fact that Dyn’s father caused his uncle a broken heart and isolated himself which made all the clan members worried about him. 

Dyn sensed that Paz Vizla might not really like him.

/

/

/

/

/

Somewhere in the jungle on Naxus,

A few stormtroopers are tied up and laid face down on the ground like fish waiting to be gutted alive. 

“If any of you can give me any good information, I will end this quickly. If not, I will do it very slowly and painfully” 

Said the mandalorian standing in front of them and they flinch as those words. A vibroblade is in his hand. All of their helmets are removed to avoid any attempt to contact their quarter. 

“I know some of you were kidnapped at young age and forced to be their soldiers. You don’t have to stay loyal to them” He says a matter of factly, it has them start to think about it. A vibroblade that’s swaying above their heads is quite convincing too. 

“Start with you mister, you look like a knowledgeable one, do you have anything to tell me?” Dyn yanks one of them up by the hair and he groans, agonizingly. 

“Where are the other mandalorians and what is your plan to do with them” He points the blade’s pointy edge at his throat. 

That one is busy sweating and stuttering to answer, he looks at the helmet’s black visor with some kind of fear. 

“No? Then let me tell you something, this blade can kill you instantly the minute I stab you but as I said, I will do it very slowly that every muscle and every vessel in your body will feel it wrenching your entire body that your brain might want to shut down all of your nervous system…..”

As the edge is about to cut into the guy’s throat.

“The Imperials still cannot catch them!”

The only girl in the group shouts out loud, she doesn’t look older than twenty. 

Dyn turns to her and pushes the one he was holding down on the ground where he belongs, “What else?” Finally someone who wants to talk and save everybody’s time. 

“They’re still hiding in the forest and………………” 

She tells him everything she knows which considered useful,

After she tells him everything, he grabs his blaster and she almost screams for her life before the blaster shoots the others who refused to cooperate or knew nothing down on the ground. 

The Mandalorian cuts her rope, “Give up being a trooper and get away from here” 

She nods frantically before getting up and running away. 

/

/

All these times, if the mandalorian Dyn Jarren was perceived as a cool and calm fighter.

Wrong.

He will go to any extent to protect his own kind and the foundlings. Once their existence is threatened, it is okay to unleash all of the bloodthirst for the Imperials and what’s left of them. So he did. 

He tracked down some of the Imperial troopers and tortured them until they gave him any good information.

One of the reasons he didn’t want to bring is kid with him, so he doesn’t have to see all these, he doesn’t see the worst side of his. He’s already a bad influence on his son enough. But guess who did he get this from? Medine Jarren made sure that his son was old enough when he had to see his first nasty kill, after that it became normal. It’s a dangerous galaxy full of distrustful people out there so they had to look after themselves. They are mandalorians and they kill for a living, any sane beings should never underestimate them. 

From what he had rinsed out of some unlucky troopers, most of the mandalorians are still on Naxus, hiding, and the imperials are doing patrol search for them everyday. Thankfully the planet landscape are mostly dense forest so the mandalorians could find themselves some hideouts but they cannot hide forever and Dyn knows that. 

Naxus’s monarch is also trying to negotiate with the Imperials since the planet is neutral in any kind of galactic wars and the fact that the Mandalorians saved them from the civil war, still the Imperials aren’t the ones who can be negotiated with easily and the planet’s army isn’t strong enough to outfight them. As a result, they have to wait until the war maniacs are tired of searching for the mandalorians or they get what they are looking for. Everybody prays it will not be the latter. 

Dyn got the communicator device dismantled from the bodies and tries to hack it with his bug. After few attempt of code processing, it’s working. He can track their conversation and their locations, perfect. Now he needs to go stealth, track them down and find his comrades. Please stay alive out there, brothers.

And Paz Vizla, you can’t just propose me and die, you Bantha. 

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I like Bantha :’D  
> I apologize for the threatening scene if any of you feel uncomfortable but he needs to get things done and no baby nearby so he’s good, I guess :’D
> 
> Paz will come back very very soon, I promise! Please don’t throw me rocks //hippo hiding in swamp
> 
> See you again soon!


	8. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

/

/

/

Dyn sprints as fast as he can while trying to remain stealth and traceless too.

_‘We got the report in, a target is moving at 38.67.190. All units nearby go there and finish it’_

Is what he has heard from their comm. He doesn’t know who that was but he cannot let anymore of his brothers die now, he has to save him. 

He keeps running through the forest. 

Being a mandalorian means that he has undergone all kinds of training, deadly battle and survival skills, including hiding and ambuscade. Once he heard some of them approaching, he remains still, hiding and waiting for the right chance then he shoots them one by one until they’re all out. Poor bastards have died without even realizing it. Then he moves forward. 

He hears the sound of blasters shooting and people shouting then he got frightened. Please, hopefully he will be on time. 

Once he arrives, there are bodies of stormtrooper laying around, lifeless. He pants and looks around, trying to be cautious. There’s no body of the mandalorian and he sighs with relief. Their blaster shots are still hot and fresh, hit right in their vital spots. Whoever it is, he nods with approval. His people still maintain their reputation wherever they are, the more critical the situation is, the better they will become. 

It’s the nighttime and the imperials choose to chase down their target now, what makes them think their stormtroopers can make any good shot at night in the jungle? They can’t even hit a thing in broad daylight.

Or maybe, it’s actually the plan of the other side.

Mandalorians are trained to utilize any circumstances as their leverage as possible. Dense forest at night time is a perfect example. Dyn knows it right away, it must be the plan of their side trying to diminish the enemy numbers as many as possible while they can still remain hiding, waiting for the right opportunity. 

If only he can contact any of them now, Paz’s comm device is still with him, he’s wondering whether he’s still okay and where is he right now. But he has faith in him.

He touches his armor plate where something is kept inside the pocket. A ring. He takes it with him even though he has no right to put it on. At least he should return it to Paz properly if anything might happen.

Then he hears another gunfire, it’s a repeating blaster or he misheard it?! 

_‘All units nearby come to 87.99.124 we almost got it’_

“No” Dyn sprints out again with blaster ready in his hand, he can’t let them take down any of his brothers. What if it’s Paz and they really almost got him as they said.

He never ran as fast as he does right now, the panic of losing his loved one just takes over.

Did he just say ‘his loved one’ mentally? 

Oh...erm….well Paz is a mandalorian and all mandalorians considered as his loved ones, right? Hmm...sounds lame but he doesn’t have time for that. Send those Imperials scum to next life and get out of here alive first then he will figure things out. 

He hears many footsteps approach so he hides behind a big trunk of tree, once they’re in his range, he just disintegrates them, one by one. The sound of commotion, the troopers shout and shoot out. One shot hits the tree next to him, maybe some troopers can shoot. He runs out to find the next place to hide immediately. 

At least he got their attention now, whoever it is that they’re after, please make it out safely. 

The troopers scattering around looking for their target, 

“You think we’ll get a raise for this” One of them asks, let’s just call him ST1.

“We ever get a raise at all?” asks ST2, he sounds genuine.

“I don’t think so” ST3 answers and all of them sigh in unison, but they can’t give up, need to begrudgingly fulfill their duty.

“If you ask me, this is quite nonsense. Searching for a group of people who almost extinct anyway” ST1 comments, taking down a branch of leaves in front of his face.

“We lost almost 200 of us already” ST2 sounds sad,

“They will send in 2000 more if we cannot finish this” 

“Can just send them in and wipe this planet out now. I miss a cold drink already” 

“I know right?” 

Then nobody’s talking anymore, he feels something isn’t right. ST3 looks left and right until a mysterious wire strapped around his neck. He’s fighting to scream when he’s suddenly pulled up into a tree. 

“Is it true? 2000 more of you will come here?” asks a mysterious person with a helmet, it’s a mandalorian! Behind him are ST1 and ST2 being tied on a tree branches unconsciously, or dead? 

ST3 can just nod but before he can send any message or signal to other troopers, the wire strangles him tighter and his vision goes dark. 

Not good, this is not good. The longer they remain here, the more outnumbered they will become, doesn’t have to mention they’re already exhausted, hiding and fighting without proper shelter, food and medicine in the forest. If only he can contact any of them or letting them know. Maybe they can evacuate from this planet on time. 

That’s when a blaster shot hits his armour. 

“Shit! Damn it!” He almost falls from the tree, 

“There it is!” Another group of stormtroopers, maybe they have some kind of heat detector. They try shooting him again.

Dyn uses the unconscious bodies and the tree as a cover and shoots back, he hits some of them and starts to have hope until a shot hits right at the branch he’s sitting on.

The second he almost falls down, he releases his grappling line to the next tree and pulls himself there.

He does the same with the next and the next trees, trying to escape above the ground so they might not have a clear vision on him. They still keep shooting and chasing him like a group of hounds. Dyn shoots back when he gets chance and he mostly hits, thanks to his intensive training day as a sharpshooter. 

But then one shot from them hits the branch he’s holding on to.

“Arh!!” He falls down with a comparatively fair height, which makes him unable to form a word for awhile. But his instinct pushes him to keep going or else it might be the end of his life.

“Stay right there” A voice through trooper’s helmet orders him, like it’s going to work. With a sound of blaster ready, maybe that would work. 

All flashlights from all five stormtroopers are on him as well as their blasters, they’re so dramatic. 

“Put your hands over your head where we can see them” Another order, 

Dyn looks around and runs all the possibilities that he would make out of here alive with the least injury. 

He’s considering whether to shoot flame onto them but that would draw more attention, not a smart choice, he already ran out of whistling birds, thanks to the stupid red oaf with two horns. 

“Look at his armor, it’s different from what we’ve seen” One comments, 

“It’s pure beskar, maybe he’s the one who destroyed one of the headquarters on Nevarro” Another smart Bantha, great. 

“We should get reward for capturing him” 

“Or raise”

“We ever have raise?”

“They require us to capture him dead or alive anyway?”

Dyn is considering so hard that being captured by them might damage his reputation.

“Let’s just kill him and take his armor. I’m sick of this shit” This voice sounds more serious than others,

“But if….if we don’t turn him in with armor and everything then we might be punished” 

“Then don’t let any of others know, this is a dense forest anyway. Just toss the body somewhere. But first, let’s take a look at its face, if it looks pleasant then maybe we can take turn on it”

What a disgusting piece of shit. Wanna take turn on him? They better pray that their junk is still intact before they can even touch him. He’s thinking of grabbing his vibroblade and slashing the first one’s throat who lays hands on him. 

Then one of them is suddenly pulled back in the darkness with high-pitch howling and sound of bones snapping. 

“What!” They turn their flashlights to the direction but find nothing, 

Dyn uses that blink of time to dart on one of them and sink his vibroblade into its throat right in the crack below its helmet. That’s what you get when you threaten to molest a mandalorian, scumbag. 

They shout and keep shooting in commotion. Dyn wants to get on the next one but his ankle refuses to, shit, it must be when he fell off the tree. Then a blaster is pointing at him, as Dyn thought it might strike him down. He cannot die here, he has a kid to raise. That trooper is suddenly dragged backward with muffled sound and bone cracking.

Dyn stays still with a blade in his hand, he doesn’t know for sure if it’s his friend or foe but as his visor adjusts to the darkness. Standing before him is a tall broad figure in mandalorian armor and he almost holds his breath.

“....Paz?”

“Dyn, are you alright?”

That voice, unmistakably it’s him! 

Thank God. 

Before Dyn can answer, the other mandalorian already sinks his knees on the ground and takes Dyn into his arms.

“My heart almost stopped when I saw it was you they were surrounding” He holds him close in his arms, his voice is abit shaking and his breathing is short like he’s just been through the worst horror of his life.

Dyn is shocked, he’s never been held by anyone, but the next second he already returns the hug, he holds him back, so close and so tight. 

“You’re alive, thank god” Dyn murmurs, relief floods his entire body.

They can hear each other’s heavy breathing through their helmets, feeling each other’s heartbeats through their beskar armor if that’s even possible.

“Let’s get out of here. There might be reinforcement” Paz suggests and Dyn nods, they can hug again later.

Paz helps pulling him up to be on their way but only few strides he already notices that Dyn’s lost his usual mobility.

“You’re injured?”

“No, just my left ankle, it’s fine” Next thing he knows, Paz already takes his arm around his neck and lifts him up, effortlessly, bridal style.  
To Dyn’s horror.

“What da hell is this! Put me down!” Dyn almost squeals, almost. 

“Keep shouting and let them know where we are. Relax cyar’ika, if it’s not for your armor, you do not weight more than a foundling” 

“Hey that’s not nice” Dyn immediately takes that as an offense, he has built up a lot of muscles on him too, hello. 

“How come you’re here anyway” Even with Dyn in his arms, he still moves very very fast, 

“Looking for some dumb Bantha” 

“What?” 

“You heard it” 

Paz slowly pauses as they reach a spot considered to be safe enough from any unexpected attack.

“You came all the way here for me?” Paz almost whispers, 

“If you recognize yourself as a dumb Bantha” That’s Dyn and his uncompromising denial but he won’t let the other know, to be honest they’re not even a couple yet but they bicker like married ones already. 

Paz presses his helmet with him, Dyn can hear a long sigh of relief, 

“Cyar’ika, you have no idea that I’ve never been this scared in my life when I saw it was you they were surrounding. I arrived just before I overheard they would take turn on you…..” Next thing he knew he already rewarded them by snapping their necks with his bare hands, 

“I’m okay, look, no harm done” Dyn wouldn’t let anyone lay a finger on him if he doesn’t consent, at least he would cause havoc and they would find some parts of them missing. 

Paz looks like he’s going to sob but they just hold on to each other to stay strong, mentally and physically. 

“I’m glad you’re safe” That’s the one thing Dyn will admit, he’s really glad that Paz is safe. He didn’t come all the way here for nothing. 

He touches Paz’s helmet and they press their helmets together, being in each other’s arms as they steady their breathing. It’s a long night but they will get through it. They have a legit reason to survive now. 

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me leave my twitter here  
> <https://twitter.com/HippoHopeless>  
> Feel free to send me a message. I actually need someone to talk to about my thrist for Dyn/Paz and Pedro Pascal :'D  
> And I happen to have another idea for another story but decide to finish this one first or else my brain might get fried :'D  
> See you all soon!


	9. Trial I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried posting the new chapter few hours ago but there was like some technical problem so I'm sorry if some of you came in and found nothing :(
> 
> Anyway here it is! Please enjoy! :)

/

/

/

“So it was you they were chasing?”

“Yes, my plan is to draw their attention and finish them off unit by unit. I felt odd that they stopped following me so I changed course, afraid that they might have found some of our brothers. Instead it was you” 

And the rest is history. 

They are in a cave that Paz has been using all these times. The cave entrance looks very dense with moss and vines which is a perfect place for a hideout, mandalorians are always good at this. They set a small fire so they won’t get freezing cold at night.

“Let me see your ankle” Paz says,

“It’s nothing much” Dyn objects, he can take care of himself, maybe just a sprained ankle that immediately went soft when seeing a large mandalorian to his rescue. But with the fire, Dyn can also see Paz very clear now.

“Wait a minute, is your arm bleeding?” 

“One of them shot me right in the arm before I dislocated his cervical vertebrae. The armor took most of the hit” 

“Take your armor off, I’ll tend to your wound” Dyn offers, 

“Only if you let me take care of that ankle of yours” 

“Hey, be reasonable here. Your arm’s wound is clearly more serious” Dyn can still see some blood dripping, 

“Not to me” 

Dyn is narrowing his eyes so hard underneath his helmet, this stubborn Bantha! 

“Take off the boot and let me see that precious ankle of yours” 

“That almost sounds like sexual harassment, I object” 

“I’ve already seen more than that” Paz shrugs, 

Dyn grabs the nearest rock and throws it with pinpoint accuracy, it lands right on Paz’s helmet just above his visor with sound of bong, 

“I did not come all the way here to argue with you about this, now get your ass down here!” 

Dyn yells at him. As a large and fearsome mandalorian Paz is, he surrenders and quietly comes to sit beside Dyn as he was told. Dyn quickly takes off Paz’s armor and tend to the wound on his arm.

“Cyar’ika, don’t get mad” Paz speaks up after a long moment of silence, 

“I’m not even mad at you” 

Yeah right, Paz can ‘hear’ him pouting and furrowing his brows beneath the helmet from here. But as mad as Paz can see, his hands on his wound are very gentle. 

And...when did Dyn let him call him ‘Cyar’ika’ and didn’t even object….Hmm…

He properly cleans the wound and puts the bacta on, such a muscular arm with scars and veins on it everywhere, Dyn is a bit envious. As he’s patching the wound, another strong arm wraps around his waist and holds him close.

“Hey...don’t get handsy” Not that he doesn’t like it but it’s kinda in his way, 

“Let me stay here for awhile” Paz rests his helmet on Dyn’s shoulder with a long sigh of both exhaustion and relief. 

“It’s like a miracle that you’re here, cyar’ika” 

Dyn continues patching his wound without making comments, let the man talk. 

“After I parted with you, the Imps came for us. We managed to put all the foundlings on the ship and sent it out while we tried to hold them off. Some of us have fallen….”

“I’m so sorry to hear that” Dyn’s tone is sad too, “It’s because of me” 

“Those Imps won’t let us live in peace anyway, doesn’t matter where we are” 

“Still, it’s on me” 

They become quiet, like silence and each other’s presence soothing their minds the most for now.

“And the little one?” Paz asks, 

“He is with all the foundlings and Chief at your ancestor’s secret hideout that you provided them” 

“So they made it out of here safely, I’m so relieved. Thank you for bringing me such good news” Another wave of relief flushes through him, 

Dyn holds on to the arm that’s wrapping around him, Paz and the others made a sacrifice to fight off the Imperials while Dyn was running away with the child, they’re such brave warriors. 

“How did you find them anyway?” 

“I tried contacting you through the comm device that you gave me but couldn’t reach you” You had me worried, moron, “So I tracked down your device and it led me to the hideout. Chief told me everything so I decided to come here” 

“I see….you can always find me huh” Paz is impressed with Dyn’s tracking skill, even when he left the device with the chief to cut Dyn out of this mess, he can still find him here. Is that determination or what. 

“Just like when you found me” To be fair, Paz found him with his child, swimming in the stream in the middle of nowhere on the planet far far away. 

“I will always find you to make sure you’re safe” 

Then their visors meet, like they’re trying to see each other’s eyes through them. Dyn’s hand on Paz’s strong arm holds on to it more tightly. They press their helmets together, as if they’re kissing. If there are no helmets between them, they might have kissed with their bare lips already. 

“You don’t reconsider my proposal, cyar’ika” Paz touches his helmet, longing in every breath he’s taking that this man would accept him. Finally they meet again even if it’s under unfortunate event but it only makes his feelings for him grow stronger. 

“How about we get out of here alive first?” Dyn raises his brows, 

“And you will reconsider my proposal?” Paz sounds hopeful, 

“Well….” Dyn lets out a long sigh, this is really really hard for him. But he thinks he knows why.

“You know what, I think before people getting together or married, they start seeing each other first” 

Dyn thinks the larger mandalorian here might have moved too fast and it scared the shit out of him. To be honest, this man is good, strong and kind, good with children, and following the creed strictly. Such a mandalorian husband material actually. But Mandalorian’s marriage is for life so they have to think it through, make sure they are the ones for each other. Paz might have seen him without his helmet, and armor, but Dyn has never seen any glimpse of him. They never even sit and talk, be with each other properly. Actually is there any trial for both of them to try first? 

“But you’re never around for me to see you” Paz points out,

“You’re right” Dyn agrees, he’s always out in the galaxy while Paz mostly remains at their covert, taking care of the foundlings and everything there. Hopefully they can rebuild it somewhere safe, somewhere the foundlings can grow up happily, safely, and according to the way of the creed. 

“But we should not give up, I’m willing to do anything to make this work for us both” Paz takes Dyn’s hand in his, “If you’re feeling the same way I do”

Holy Blurrg, why is Paz like this? Like being with him is warming up his heart so much. No one has ever said this to him, no one wants to be his family, no one wants to marry him. 

“What do you see in me, Paz?” He can’t help asking, “Even myself cannot see anything good in me for someone like you to want to marry” 

“Don’t say that, you’re already perfect the way you are” So eloquent, “Although you get on my nerves sometimes, many times”

Dyn rewards him with a hit on his armor for destroying their good moments and speaking the truth. Paz can hardly feel it, maybe he’s really as strong as a Bantha. 

“But to be honest, having you close to me like this” He holds him with his two strong arms, “Is even more than I ever ask for” 

Dyn Jarren, a mandalorian who projects the untouchable vibe around him, who travels around the galaxy and fights with all kinds of creatures and bandits and still makes it out alive until now. And he’s in Paz’s arms, letting him hold him close. This already makes him happy. 

Dyn feels so small in his arms, in these strong arms, and his heart feels weak too. Not good, this is not good, the fact that his every word and action touches Dyn’s heart and it is inclining to him more and more. It has been so long since he received any decent touch from any decent person and his body is craving for it. His heart is beating aloud in his ears. 

“Your breathing is unstable, is everything alright?” Even Paz feels it too, alright he’s doomed. 

“I’m...I’m fine” Even his voice stutters, hold yourself together Dyn Jarren! 

How is he going to tell Paz that he’s sexually aroused by being held in these strong arms, he never knew he had a thing for stronger people until now, maybe because most of them tried to take his life while this one may want to take something else. 

Then suddenly the strong arms are letting go of him, to his surprise. 

“I’m sorry if my action has caused you uncomfortable. It’s really inappropriate to hold you like this, we’re not even properly engaged” 

Dyn looks at him with confusion, so he thought that Dyn was uncomfortable in his arms? Nothing near that, mister. 

“But rest assured, I will not touch you more than just friendly touch or hug, not until we properly say our vow”

Dyn blinks and blinks under his helmet. 

“Are you saying ‘no sex before marriage’?” Dyn concludes, 

“That is what I intend”

“!!??” Dyn is both confused and…..disappointed?

“Which century are you from? All these times you never had sex?” He can’t stop himself from asking, 

“I need to follow the way of the creed strictly and it clearly states that no mandalorian couple shall cross the boundary before legitimately married” 

He is even saying ‘legitimately’, good grace. 

“And yes I had sex but that’s different. Those are not the ones I meant to marry with” Paz concludes, 

Dyn is processing this in his head, okay, alright, so…..erm…..hmmm……

So it means that, those people who are probably hookers or fun-loving people, can have a piece of this ⇒ pointing at Paz, but Dyn cannot because Paz wants to marry him. Sounds weird. 

“What if I say it’s okay” Whoops, can’t stop himself from asking again, Dyn is a curious boy.

“Okay what”

“Okay to...to have sex” Not to the marriage, not yet. 

“Cyar’ika...don’t say that. You mean more to me than anything and I want to honor you. We will be one only after the vow” 

Dyn looks at him more carefully, is this man even real right now? He left him a ring, a lot of credits that Chief claimed it was meant to be his dowry, but refuse to touch him improperly if they’re not married. How could this kind of man still exist?

“...you have seen me without the helmet, you know?” Like they have been that far, 

“I have and I will take full responsibility for that” 

“And naked, and wet” Dyn adds,

“......yes but not from the waist down” 

“The water was crystal clear. I’m sure you could even see my pubic hair, Vizla” and everything underneath, Dyn scoffs, 

“I...might” Yes, he did. 

Alright, he needs time to think this through. What he just thought in his mind that maybe they can do some ‘trial’ before seriously considering marrying each other for real just being thrown out in the space far far away because this super conservative man ⇒ point at Paz, is willing to do it according to the creed when nobody really follows it anymore and chief wouldn’t bat her eyelid because let’s be honest, it’s necessary. 

What if they’re not compatible, if they like different things, and if ‘something’ is larger than life and he can’t handle. Dyn shakes his head, that is not pleasant to think about at all. But why is he thinking about these things right now?! He should be thinking about the tribe’s survival, how are they going to escape out of here from the Imperials alive and well. But his life after being married to this man is important too, what if he isn’t happy or he can’t survive it then what’s the point?! 

“I’ll stay up for the watch. You can sleep if you want” 

As Paz sees that Dyn might not converse with him anymore, he was so quiet with all of his thinking. Maybe he should leave him be, leaving space for one another is important. 

Dyn narrows his eyes and glares at him so hard, how could he leave him with all these thoughts and acts like he has no part in this? 

“I have something to return to you anyway” Dyn digs into his armor and finds it, “I believe it must be important to you and you might need to use it” In the future, with someone else maybe.

Paz looks at the ring in Dyn’s hand and his heart skips a beat, he never thought he would see it again and Dyn carries it with him.

“Why don’t you keep it” Paz offers,

“It’s...not mine to keep, right?” After he rejected him and all, 

“It is made out of beskar” His armor, “It can be exchanged for credits in the future in case you need it” 

“Paz, don’t say that. I know it was carved out of your armor and you don’t consider giving it to someone else in the future? Someone who wouldn’t be so rash and reject you. Someone who deserves it….” 

Even Dyn feels ache in his heart with that, 

“Dyn, if you can’t tell, it is made for you. It’s exactly the size of your ring finger because I asked chief to mold it and she’s the only one who knows because she made your armor. It cannot be given to anybody else because my heart wouldn’t allow it”

Dyn listens quietly at those words,

“So please, if you don’t accept my proposal, at least accept it as a gift from me” 

“Why you have to be like this. First all the credits and now the ring. I’m not...I’m not worth it, you know” 

Paz touches his helmet, “Yes you are, you just wouldn’t admit it. How great and worthy you are” 

Dyn can just looks at him before Paz gets up, 

“Throw it in the fire if you really don’t want it” then Paz starts to walk away,

“Hey...don’t you dare me. I will throw it in the first waterhole I see once we’re out of here” Dyn tells him, 

“I believe you. Now take care of that ankle of yours. I’ll do the watch for tonight” 

And Paz is already out of his sight.

Dyn can’t believe it, how come he’s this stubborn, that Bantha!! 

For a millisecond that Dyn considering throwing it into the fire just as Paz said but he can’t. He knows it’s too important and precious, it doesn’t deserve that kind of treatment. 

He makes a huff sound of frustration with himself, how come they end up like this? As he thought they might understand each other more, nope, relationship is really complicated. No wonder why his father always evaded it all his life. Maybe it’s not just an excuse after all. 

_‘I might not accept his proposal but I always love him and he knows that’_

His father’s voice playing faintly in his memory. 

Dyn lets out a long sigh again, maybe his and Paz’s case is different from his father. He seemed to always be able to handle his relationship with his friend well while Dyn’s is kind of a mess. He really wished his father would still be here with him to consult about this. Like how to handle a very stubborn and conservative mandalorian who expresses his intention to marry him and will not do anything inappropriate but Dyn thinks otherwise.

He puts the ring back and tends to his ankle. 

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about their interaction, they're really getting to know each other here  
> And Paz is super conservative if you can tell :'D


	10. Trial II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dyn has made some decision :))

/

/

/

Here comes the dawn, 

Paz is back, he brought some fruits with him and offers a generous amount to Dyn which he accepts it. They’re too tired to argue about anything anymore. 

They agree to have their backs turned to each other while devouring the fruits down rather than being at different places, they can converse this way. It’s much more comforting. 

“The original plan was that we would stay quiet and hidden during the day and go out during the night” Paz tells him,

“I see” Dyn chews the fruit in his mouth, it’s ripe and sweet. He knows Paz chose better ones for him but as he said, he won’t argue with him anymore, “And what’s next”

“We have planned to lay low for five days and come out to meet at the meeting point to evacuate together. That is tonight” 

Dyn nods with that, good plan. Hopefully it will work out fine for all of them.

“Have you contacted any of them yet?” 

“No, we cannot risk being eavesdropped through the signal, we just need to trust one another” 

He’s right, Dyn tosses him a device that he got from the troopers, 

“I’ve been listening to them and jamming their signal too, hopefully it will make our lives easier” 

Paz nods with approval, this man is always incredible and ahead of the game. So clever and so quick, no doubt he has been around the galaxy and still come back in one piece. 

Then Dyn becomes quiet,

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s just...I miss my kid” Dyn mutters as he looks at the delicious fruit in his hand. He’s wondering whether the little one is sleeping and eating well or not, would he cause trouble to other foundlings and chief and himself? He knows his kid is different from others but in a good way. He possesses a good heart and should get along with others but he can’t help missing that little wrinkle head of his.

“We usually eat and sleep together” His little one can eat almost any kind of food which Dyn is very relieved. Once he got used to his sleeping routine then everything is fine. He just needed to finish the business and came back to the ship before he woke up, he doesn’t want him to wrack the ship out of frustration of being left alone. 

“If he’s with the foundlings and under chief’s care, I’m sure he’s fine” Paz comments,

“I know, I just miss him” His tone is sad and Paz feels for him. 

That’s him, a great warrior has become a great father now and Paz finds him even more attractive, don’t have to mention he’s sexy as hell. 

“When we get out of here, we will meet him again” Paz encourages him,

“That’s right” Dyn finishes the last piece of it, washes his mouth and hands then put the helmet back on. 

“Let me take a look at your wound, are you ready?” 

“Yes” Paz also has his helmet on, 

Dyn comes in to inspect his wound, it looks good, no sign of infection and should be healed soon. 

“And how is your ankle” Paz glances at Dyn’s left ankle that’s being wrapped with bandages. 

“It’s fine” Dyn puts more bacta spray on Paz’s wound, his arm is really hard with solid muscles, is he flexing right now? 

“Let me take a look” 

“You’re just over worried” Dyn finishes wrapping his arm with bandage, 

Paz’s hand already grabs Dyn’s leg and gently pulls up to him, he has his pants pulled up and no boot on. Just his bare foot and ankle but that’s already a lot of revealing for a mandalorian. 

“What makes you think I cannot take care of my own ankle” Dyn snorts, 

“I know you can, just need to make sure you got it right” Dyn almost throws him with the nearest rock again, “Let me take care of you too, cyar’ika. At least that’s all you let me do now” 

Dyn thinks about it, okay he won’t throw rock this time. 

Each nudge and squeeze on his foot and ankle gives him both good and painful sensation that he can’t help flinching and grunting. One right push at the right spot, Dyn almost squeals. 

“If you did that on purpose, Vizla. I swear I will poison your next meal” Dyn is embarrassed, it wasn’t very painful. Paz wouldn’t move a muscle when he tended to his blaster shot wound while Dyn almost jumps like a cat with a sprained ankle. 

“Don’t take it personally, I just need to see which part of it went wrong. Looks like the tendon at the back” 

He’s right, that spot hurts like a bitch. Paz massages his foot to make it relax and also reaches further to massage his calf too. Dyn really needs to put himself together now because it feels really really good and he almost moans with that, shit. 

“You don’t have to do this” Dyn protests, it actually feels really good but Dyn doesn’t trust himself, 

And this man, a great fearsome mandalorian warrior is gently massaging his foot? He would never imagine in a million year and how come he’s so good at it?!

“My mother” Paz speaks up as if hearing Dyn’s mental question, “She got shot on her hip that made her left leg paralyzed” 

Dyn is quietly listening, 

“My father and I would take turns massaging her leg everyday. Talking to her, ensuring everything would be fine, that she would walk with that leg again. And she did, after the operation, she could walk again until the day she passed away. That was fifteen years ago” 

Dyn is still listening, feeling all the soft squeeze on his calf.

“My points, we should take care of our loved ones when we have a chance because we don’t know how much time we have left” 

Dyn lets out a sigh, he gotta admit this man is right. 

“So at least let me do this for you. If anything happens, we know that we already did our best” 

Dyn is quiet, thinking about Paz’s words. So smooth with everything he said.

“Did you just call me your loved one?” He asks, 

“I did” 

And they become quiet again. 

Dyn is thinking with himself after everything this man has said and done for him while his foot and calf are being massaged.

Dyn hears a boy’s crying…..

/

‘It’s okay, son. I’m here’ 

Medine Jarren, a skillful mandalorian warrior and a single father, was trying to console his son, he had been crying all night. 

‘It...it hurts…’ The boy was still crying, he got high fever. He felt like his body was on fire.

‘It’s okay, you’ll be fine. Trust me’ The man still tried to calm the little boy down, 

‘Papa...Papa…..’ The boy reached out for him and he held him in his arms, slowly rocking him and hummed a lullaby to calm him down. 

God please, save this child. He had a live ahead of him and save my soul too because seeing him like this pained him so badly. 

After almost an hour of crying and sniffling, the little boy finally went back to sleep. Medine cleaned his tearful face and wiped his body with a wet washcloth with cool water. Lips chanting prayers to God that his son would recover soon.

Another person entered their quarter,

‘How is he’ asked that visitor who looked familiar with the place, 

‘He just went back to sleep’ Medine let out a very long sigh, he’s exhausted with dark circles under his both eyes but he had to fight it. 

‘You can rest. I’ll watch over him’ That person offers with a squeeze on his shoulder, that felt so good.

‘It’s fine, he’s my son’ Even if he was adopted but Medine loved him just like his own, 

‘Medi, your son is like my son’ That voice assured him, 

The smaller man just let out a very exhausted sigh and tired smile, 

‘Thank you’ He nestles with the hand that was massaging his shoulder, ‘But I got this’ 

The larger man sighed but he knew how stubborn this man was, somehow he remained nearby in case they needed him. 

‘Hmmmm….’ Little Dyn murmured in his sleep and reached out his hand, 

‘I’m here son, you’ll be fine’ Medine grabbed his little hand and brought it to his lips. 

Softly squeezing that hand,

‘You’ll be fine’

/

Those faint memories playing on his mind, his father, an only family to him after he was adopted. He was doing his best to take care of a foundling like him. After his death, he was on his own for so long that he doesn’t remember what’s it like to be taken care of by someone who really loves him. Someone who wants to be his family.

He barely remembers but it is clear to him now. Maybe Paz’s taking care of him right now has triggered the memory. 

“Paz, I have something to talk to you” 

Dyn has finally decided while Paz is wrapping his ankle with bandages, making sure it’s not too tight but tight enough for it to heal soon.

“What is it” Paz pays full attention to him, 

Then Dyn grabs his both hands, the hands that just nursed on him so tenderly. 

“I didn’t mean to fight with you last night, about the ring” Dyn confesses, 

“....Me neither” Paz agrees, 

“It’s just, this is quite new to me, I mean...relationship and the thought of being with someone seriously but I have been thinking about it” 

Paz is listening with a thrill in his heart and their gloved hands holding on to each other, 

“You said you will do anything to make this work for both of us right?” Dyn begins,

“Right, I said that” Paz nods, 

“Here’s my suggestion, how about...we try it out first? Like we see and talk to each other, and be together. See if we really like each other then we can think about getting married” 

Dyn doesn’t want to turn him down anymore. Last time his reason was the child but it’s not the case anymore, it was because he was afraid of commitment. But after everything they have been through, he feels like he really wants to give it a try, with this man. 

“If...that is what you want” Paz replies, 

“And….we will reveal our faces” or more, 

Paz stares at him, 

“The creed states that only family and loved ones can see each other’s under helmet, it doesn’t state that a couple needs to be married” Dyn voices out, “Am I your loved one?”

“Yes, you are” 

“Then it should be fine, I mean we can get to know each other more this way” And might do something more too, who knows.

“How about you?” Paz asks,

“Yes?”

“Am I your loved one too?” 

“That’s….we are going to find out” 

Paz hums in his throat, 

“But I really think that it’s worth a try, with you” Dyn confesses again, and their hands are holding on to each other more firmly, 

“If you agree to this, I will accept the ring” 

Paz thinks about it then he nods, “I agree, cyar’ika. This is the way”

“This is the way” They already seal the deal with the creed’s mantra, 

Dyn feels like his heart and everything else in his stomach is flipping inside of him, shit….he’s doing this, they’re doing this for real. But he won’t back down now, he has to make it through.

Dyn nods before picking up the ring from his armor and hands it to Paz before taking off his gloves and offers him his left hand. Paz holds his bare hand in his with echoing heartbeat. This is such a big step for them both, it’s a commitment they’re ready to give it a best try. 

“Dyn Jarren, son of Medine Jarren” Paz begins, “I, Paz Vizla son of Chaz and Jazel Vizla, give you this ring as a promise of my love, my life, and my loyalty to you. As long as this ring is on your finger, I will protect you and love you with all I have” 

He puts the ring on Dyn’s ring finger and Dyn feels like he cannot breathe properly. The weight and the touch of it on his skin. It isn’t that hard, he’s telling himself. He takes a deep breath before speaking, 

“With this ring, I will accept your love, your loyalty, and your life. From now on, you will be a part of my life as well as I will be yours, together we will be stronger” 

Paz nods as an acknowledgement. He can’t stop staring at his ring on Dyn’s finger, feels like he’s dreaming. It fits perfectly and looks really good on him. All of his hardwork and sincerity have been paid off. 

Dyn also nods before his both hands touch his helmet and slowly lifting it up. 

Paz takes in everything before his eyes with wonders, it’s not that he has never seen before but this time it is meant for him. Dyn is willing to let him see his face.

A pair of beautiful brown eyes with long eyelashes, the eyes of a man who has seen the galaxy out there, tired but also hopeful. High nose and plump lips. Silky locks of brown hair and fair skin. Beautiful, he’s just simply beautiful. 

Those lips turn into small smile and those brown eyes look down as if he’s still shy about revealing his face to his loved one. 

Then Paz touches his own helmet, 

At this very moment, Dyn is preparing his heart to accept anything underneath that. 

Mandalorians always accept each other even before seeing each other’s face, including falling in love. 

As the blue helmet is lifted off, looking back at him is a pair of striking blue eyes, prominent cheekbones with some faint cut on his lips. Short dark blond hair, beard and mustache. 

Dyn inhales sharply, as he was thinking he’s already prepared himself to accept everything that Paz is. Even if he’s old or full of scars, he will accept him as his man. As he thought a conservative man might also look like a conservative one but he is actually handsome ...no...THIS IS HOT! What’s with those intense blue eyes staring back at him, is he dreaming right now? 

“You like what you see?” That’s voice, it’s definitely him. 

“Well…you’re a lot younger than I thought” Dyn almost chuckles, shit his voice is a pitch higher.

Paz smirks, alright please stop, Dyn isn’t sure he can handle that handsome smirk of his but then he touches Dyn’s face. 

“You’re so beautiful” Paz whispers, his eyes are saying it all. He’s looking at him like Dyn is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. 

Dyn touches the hand on his face and lets out a long sigh. Gosh...this is incredible, the warmth on his face feels so good. He never ever received a gentle loving touch on his face since his father passed away. 

Once he opens his eyes again, a pair of blue eyes fixed on him and next thing they know, their lips meet. They seal their vows with a kiss. 

They both try to feel the warmth on their lips, absorb every moment of it. It’s so new and feels like wonder. For the very first time in their lives that they ever kiss someone. The experience is so real. It is soft and warm with tickle of the other’s beard. Dyn doesn’t have much but Paz’s does, let’s just say he’s so manly.

Once their lips part, they avoid each other’s eyes and chuckle softly. Like this is still new to them and they’re embarrassed. But as their eyes meet again, they both know what they want and they let it go.

Hot lips pressing with each other again but this time they part them to feel the other even more intimately. Tongues meet each other with desperate moan in their throats, their kiss is wet and sloppy but they’re trying their best. They can still taste the sweetness from the fruit remaining on each other’s tongue and it adds up to the flavor of their kiss. So this is what a kiss with a loved one is like, the sensation is sending them off their edge and they’re letting their primal instinct to take over. 

Dyn is lifted up to sit on the larger man’s lap like he weighs nothing, he straddles him and wraps arms around Paz’s neck as they keep kissing, exploring each other. Paz’s hands move down and grope on Dyn’s ass, causes a desperate moan in his throat.

The smaller man finds himself grinding against the other’s solid armor, shit he’s horny as hell.

“Wanna take your armor off?” Dyn’s voice is hoarse and with soft giggle, he’s the sexiest thing in the galaxy. 

“You think that’s a good idea?” Paz is also panting with want. With all of the sanity left in him, they’re still hiding in very critical situation but human’s primal desire has never been mercy. And the firm ass in his grasp feels really good. 

“But I’m already hard, are you?” Dyn presses his forehead with Paz’s, 

“I’ve never been this hard in my life” He sounds so desperate and Dyn rewards him with a kiss, 

“Take off your armor and I’m going to give you the time of your life” Dyn whispers against his lips,

Paz’s blue eyes stare at him intensely, this little devil is working his way on him! And he’s doing so well, damn it. 

“What if….what if….the troopers...are looking for us…” His very very last sanity tries to speak up,

“Then let’s pray they’re not around here” Dyn’s hands are already working on Paz’s utility belt to get it off his way, 

“Wanna give me a hand?” He arches his brow and Paz swears that he’s the most alluring beautiful being he has ever seen. 

Of course he will give him a hand, kiss the last glimpse of his sanity goodbye. See you later.

His hands work on his armor from the waist down and Dyn is working on his. His hand is already inside his own pants and he arches his brow challengingly. 

He is putting on a show for him, his little devil. 

“Like what you see?” Dyn licks his own lips and Paz swears he has never seen anything more erotic in his life, 

Once Paz’s armor is off of him, Dyn bites his other glove and takes it off his hand.

“Let me see what you got” He licks his own palm and Paz can’t believe his eyes, is Dyn always like this when aroused? He’s sexy as hell and Paz is willing to fall into it. 

As Dyn slips his hand inside Paz’s pants, he tilts his head up and lets out a heartfelt groan. His hand feels amazing.

“You’re quite impressive, Vizla” Dyn smirks and he will take that as a compliment.

Their lips meet and their tongues tangle, the temperature around them is just rising. They both moan in their throats, with their hot kiss and Dyn’s hand on his dick, this is like heaven. 

As their lips part, clear saliva runs down his chin and he doesn’t even mind.

Dyn smirks and getting off his lap but before Paz can protest, he bends down and Paz lets out a heartfelt groan.

So this is what Dyn meant a time of his life.

The first warm lick on his tip makes his whole body shudder. Hot wet tongue is licking its pink head and it has no mercy. Paz has to grasp his own hair to stay sane, and when the hot lips swallow him down. He shuts his eyes and groans his life off. 

Dyn is also experiencing the time of his life, this is the first blow job he has ever given to someone and he will make sure it will be good. His manly musk and taste are so real and arousing, he’s glad that this man is his first. The larger mandalorian is impressive with both length and size but that doesn’t stop Dyn from trying. He tries to take him in as much as possible until he feels its head nudge at his throat. 

“My love, you are killing me” Paz mutters. By killing he means sending him off to heaven and might not come back again. 

Want and desire cloud his mind as the hot wet lips working on him, he’s simply at his mercy and how come Dyn is so skillful like this!

Dyn lets the ample shaft out of his mouth with dirty, wet sound, he tries to catch his breath. It’s his first time doing this for someone and he still needs to practice more but looks like it wasn’t bad at all.

Paz pulls him up and seals his lips, they exchange hot wet kiss as their desire is heated up like wildfire. His own taste on Dyn’s tongue is just driving him insane. 

“Will you tell me how come you’re so good at this?” Paz’s low hoarse voice demands, 

“I’ve done some study” Dyn smirks, 

They kiss again, looks like it’s never been enough kissing for them. Their hands also busy groping each other where the armor doesn’t cover, their gloves are long gone and they touch inside the other’s pants. Their eyes turn dark with desire and lips turn red from hot wet kiss. Dyn grinds his hip to meet the other’s touch as he’s busy stroking Paz’s too. They groan and moan together and it sounds so sweet to their ears. 

Their breathing becomes quicker as well as their hands stroking each other and then Paz comes first. He groans and grits his teeth as hot white cum spurts out and his body jerks up. Dyn secretly has a triumphant smile and he is quick to follow, he moans his heart out as he ejaculates too. They milk themselves out, making sure it leaves them until the last drop then they both collapse on the ground with Paz on top of him.

The couple lay there and panting like their bones just melted down. Waiting to come down from above the galaxy they’ve been to. From their condition, it might be quite a while before they can form proper sentences again. 

“So…..” Dyn speaks first, “So much for a man who said no sex before marriage, huh?” He says between his breaths,

“You’ve corrupted me, little evil one” Paz stills pants too, Dyn chuckles and it sounds so sweet in his ears.

“Get off me” Dyn pats his armor, this man is large and with armor and all the mess they’ve made, not very pleasant right now. 

“Not so soon” 

“What….Hey...stop!” Dyn squeals as hot wet lips are nibbling his neck, 

“Here’s your punishment for corrupting me” Paz pulls his cloak down and determined to devour that sensitive spot of his, 

“It’s ticklish! Get off!” Dyn tries pushing him out but he won’t budge, with armor and everything he really weights like a Bantha, a hot one. With Paz’s beard and mustache, and his neck has never been touched by anyone, it’s very sensitive. Dyn squirms and laughs so hard.

“I won’t let you ravish me in this god forsaken cave! You primitive!” Still trying to yell at him, until hot lips seal with his then he becomes calmer.

“I love you” Paz whispers against his lips, 

Dyn looks into his eyes and kisses him back, okay he is forgiven. 

Looks like a little more kiss or two won’t hurt. 

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they've come to this, I'm so proud of these men :'D  
> Here's my [reference](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0473743d1cb903a6b42be552b3db2b12/5854db4fcb93587a-3d/s400x600/0a2ccf7341eccce2ca17f05448ced3b7f113dcfa.jpg) of Paz, yep it's Charlie Hunnam, his image is just right for me XD Or feel free to use your own imagination :))
> 
> Hope you all like this chapter that finally their relationship develops  
> See you all again soon!


	11. Escapade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter because I can't resist it!  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> > _ < > _ <

/

/

/

The couple are sitting in front of a fire. 

After they properly got their clothes and armor cleaned up and stuff, they’re in full armor again except for the helmets. Since there’s no necessity to conceal their faces anymore. They feel closer this way. 

Paz is holding Dyn in his arms and Dyn is leaning on his chest. 

They really did it. They had sex. Well, not all the way but they jerked each other off, if it’s not sex then Dyn doesn’t know what to call it, a friendly relief? No. Even if they did not go all the way just yet but they will,

Because Dyn Jarren always gets what he wants. 

He knows he has corrupted the tribe’s golden boy and he’s secretly proud. I’m sorry Vizla ancestors, and I’m not sorry. Being alone with a loved one, even the man with a strong will like Paz cannot resist the temptation.

Somehow, they feel like they have bonded more and Paz doesn’t complain, he actually becomes more possessive. His arms wouldn’t let go of Dyn. 

“You’re driving me crazy” Paz mutters, 

“You’re already crazy, don’t blame me” Dyn shrugs, 

It’s Paz’s fault for choosing a man like Dyn as a life partner, he would make sure that their lives won’t be a dull ones. 

“Maybe” Paz kisses Dyn’s silky brown hair all lovingly, 

“How old are you?” 

So, they just realize that they don’t even know their age, great. Paz remembers faintly that he has seen Dyn when he was brought back to the tribe but it was a long time ago and he cannot remember the exact year. 

“27, you?” Dyn asks back,

“39”

Dyn has to turn back to look at him properly, “You’re twelve years older than me? Really?” But he looks really good for a thirty-nine years old man. Maybe because of the intense training that heavy infantry unit has been through. 

“I saw you since you were just a child, Dyn” 

“Now you sound like a pedophile” 

“You’re not a child anymore and you’re the one who seduced me so shut the fuck up” 

“I was giving you a time of your life, have some respect” Dyn says with such attitude, 

Paz pays him respect by attacking his neck and his cheek with his bearded face that Dyn tries so hard to get away from because it’s ticklish!

“Alright, alright, I got your point” Dyn has to surrender, shit he’s still too sensitive there, needs time to get used to it. 

Paz ends up kissing his temple. To be honest, it feels really good to be able to kiss his hair and face, maybe Dyn’s idea is right after all. They need this intimate touch to form a close connection. 

“You’re single all these time? You didn’t consider marrying anyone until now?” 

Dyn can’t help asking, the man is thirty-nine and actually, he’s super hot even when no one can see his face. The hot-ness radiated from his armor and no one can tell Dyn otherwise. 

“...they’re all dead”

Dyn pauses, what?

“As I was the family’s oldest son, it’s common for an arranged marriage to unite the clans. My fiance was another clan chief's daughter. She was a strong soldier and a friendly comrade and we thought we could make it. She didn’t survive the war twenty years ago” 

“I’m sorry to hear that” 

“The other one was my friend, we were in the same unit. We didn’t realize when did our feelings were more than friends. As we started to talk about moving in together, we encountered the empire troops. I lost a lot of my friends, including him” 

Dyn’s eyes become sad as he listens to the story. 

“The Empire has taken a lot from me, from us all” Paz throws a twig into the fire, his eyes are as burning. 

Dyn lets out a long sigh, they’ve lost so much, even when the empire is no longer, they still try to give the remaining Mandalorians hell anytime they can. 

“But this time, I am determined to make it last” 

They look at each other and Dyn gets the meaning. Paz is determined to make this relationship with Dyn last. He touches Dyn’s face and kisses him which Dyn totally doesn’t mind, looks like they really like their new level of intimacy. They wouldn’t want to do anything else but making out all day if they could. 

“How about you? No one has captured your attention at all?” Paz asks back,

“No, I’ve met some people but nothing serious” Dyn tells honestly, 

“I’m the lucky one then” 

“Or unlucky, wait and see” Dyn smirks, 

Yeah, they both know that Dyn Jarren isn’t an ordinary one, he can be very special and he can be such a pain in the ass if he wants to.

“What are you going to do after this?” Dyn asks, 

“I’ll be wherever you be, cyar’ika” Paz affirms, 

“What about the covert? I’m sure they need you” 

Paz becomes silent, he knows that Dyn is right. 

“How about this, we get out of here first. Then we try to relocate the covert, make sure it’s the safe one then we think about other things later” Dyn suggests,

“Will you stay with us?” Paz asks, now it’s Dyn’s turn to become silent.

“You know I’m not the kind of person who will stay at one place. And my child, it’s still not certain that he will be safe from the Imperials. We still need to move around until I can make sure he’s safe. Leaving him only for a day and I cannot focus already” Dyn lets out a long frustrated sigh, 

“I understand” Paz nods, he takes Dyn’s hand in his, the one that’s wearing his ring underneath the glove, “We’ll get through it” 

“We will” 

It’s not ‘you’ or ‘I’ anymore, they’re using the term ‘we’ now.

“It’s almost time, let’s go” 

Dyn nods, they seal their lips one last time before putting on their helmets.

/

/

/

They go stealth mode in the jungle, trying to reach the appointed place where all the remaining mandalorians will gather and evacuate together. 

Dyn’s ankle is getting better now and he refuses to be held bridal style again so they move slowly in sync. 

“It’s not too far now” Paz says,

“Okay” 

Dyn’s also scanning their surroundings with his device, makes sure no troopers around. He keeps listening to the tracked device all day and hears that Naxus monarch has come to an agreement to get rid of some of the Imps ships off their planet, at least they’re working on it. But there’s still some of them left and they cannot rest assured until they’re out of here alive. 

Once they’re near the designated spot, Paz leads the way to make sure everything before them is safe. It’s another big cave, they enter with flashlights from their helmets. Paz watches their front while Dyn watches their back. The cave is deep but serves its purpose for a secret meeting. Finally their visors detect people gathering inside the cave.

“Brothers” Paz greets them,

“Brother” They greet him back, lowering their weapons as soon as they recognize him. 

They’re happy to see him until they see another person behind, all visors look at Dyn with confusion.

“He came here to deliver good news that all the foundlings and the chief are safe. He’s here to help” Paz immediately informs them, 

They still look confused thou,

“It’s good to see all of you again” Dyn says, with all sincerity. Really, he feels like he’s in debts with them. 

They nod as acknowledgement, all mandalorians are brothers by the creed and they will not abandon anyone of them out. They are just surprised to see Dyn here. 

After that, everyone proceeds to move to the inner side of the cave, 

“You’re okay?” Paz turns to ask him,

“Yes, let’s go” Dyn pushes his feeling of guilt down, now is the time to think about their survival. And they do not touch more than necessary, they’ve agreed to keep their relationship as private as possible. 

/

/

/

“I assume these are all of us” Paz speaks up,

There are around 30 mandalorians gathering, some of them are not in the best condition but they will fight until their last breath.

“I’ve contacted the Naxus monarch and they lend us a diplomat’s ship so we can get out of here without being searched or suspected, they owe that to us” 

All of them nod, 

“All we need to do is go to the base where the ship is hiding, waiting for us. I will send the coordinates to all of you now. We will go there as quietly as possible to avoid any attention because the main purpose of this retreat is our survival. I know that many of us have fallen but our survival is our strength. As long as we live, we can always avenge our fallen brothers and sisters”

Dyn listens to Paz quietly, that’s him, a man who possesses strong leadership in his blood. Paz Vizla’s speech gives a clear vision of their retreat and also heats up mandalorian blood in their veins. They are willing to do all the courageous deeds for the creed and its people. 

“If one of us fall, we kill them a thousand more. This is the way” Paz declares,

“This is the way” Everybody repeats after him, even Dyn. 

Once again Paz has proven that he’s their most competent leader especially under this critical circumstance. 

“Paz” Dyn walks up to him as everyone is scattering around to be in their designated positions. 

Paz stops for him and Dyn’s gloved hand touch his helmet, “Be safe out there”

The larger mandalorian nods before placing his hand on the other’s helmet too, “You too, cyar’ika” 

Then they press their forehelmets together, if anyone notice, none would breathe a word. 

They both nod to each other before being on their way, getting ready in their positions.

It is very clear to Paz Vizla that he has no plan to die today because he has a new life ahead of him, a life with his loved one. Dyn will be very mad if he can’t make it. 

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some post out there has calculated Dyn's age to be around 35-38 in The Mandalorian series and it's very convincing.  
> But I'd like to keep it my way and make him 27 because this is my story X'D  
> Everybody please live with that LOL
> 
> See you all again soon! :)  
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos and even bookmarks always!  
> 


	12. Endearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter because I can never resist it! 
> 
> Warning : Some Angst 
> 
> > _ < > _ < > _ <

/

/

/

The mandalorians are separated into small groups of six people so they can move without alerting the enemies. Each of them has a buddy to have each other’s back and ensure the other’s safety. 

Dyn is okay to be buddy with anyone but Paz offers, or insists, to be with him, alright. 

As they’re going in stealth so they cannot use the jetpack, need to stick with trekking on land even though it takes a lot of time but they won’t be found easily.

After hours of trekking and avoiding enemies, they reach the secret base.

Paz signals everyone to stop while he will go and do the talk with the officers. 

“Be careful” Dyn tells him, “I’ll watch your back”

Paz nods before advancing.

Dyn watches for his safety with a blaster in his hand behind the tree, he swears if the Imperials scum are playing some trick or anything happens to Paz, he will show them hell. 

“Officers” Paz walks up to them with cautious, making sure they’re not pointing weapons at him then he makes himself present, 

“Mandalorian, we’ve been waiting for you” The officer greets back, looks like they’re glad to see him so they can be over with their assigned duty. 

Paz nods, the officer explains to him about the details of the ship and the course they should take to avoid suspicion. 

“Thank you, this will save our lives” Paz thanks him, 

“We owe you that much. Her Majesty the Queen apologizes for everything that happened but she’s trying her best. She sends her condolences” 

Paz nods, 

He signals to all the remaining mandalorians hiding to get on board, the evacuation is starting now. 

They march up into the ship while the officers are guarding, making sure no threat is coming near them. This is the very secret operation, if the Imperials find out that Naxus has been assisting the mandalorians to escape, they won’t let them live in peace too.

Dyn has scanned the ship and it looks safe, no threat detected. 

Paz and Dyn wait for everyone to get on board first, then they will be the last to go.

“I’ve hidden Razor Crest near the hill at 99.145.6778. Is it possible to drop me there?” Dyn asks,

“That’s off the course, this ship is supposed to go directly at the central base and take off or else it will get suspicious” The officer informs, 

“It’s okay then, I’ll go by myself” Dyn nods, he understands the situation. His tribe’s survival is the first priority.

“I’m coming with you” Paz immediately offers, his tone is sharp.

“What about the others?”

“Wiiln will take care of them” Paz calls his second in command in for a talk, 

“Make sure the ship reach the destination as we agree. I will go with Dyn” His tone is final,

That mandalorian nods with understanding, “Duly noted” 

Paz nods to him and he gets back on the ship.

They both watch the ship taking off and wish in their hearts they will meet again at the meeting point. 

“How are you going to go there? The spot is quite far” Paz asks,

“Walking of course” Dyn replies,

“But your ankle is not healed, actually it’s getting worse from hours of walking just now” Paz is the last one Dyn can fool, he can see how slower Dyn has walked and he starts to pant too. 

“There’s no other way. We cannot use the jetpack, it will be too eye catching” Dyn says, as a matter of factly, 

“I can carry you” Paz offers,

“Stop that” Dyn shakes his head, like hell he will be carried like a helpless damsel again. 

As the couple is about to argue some more,

“I can give you two a ride” 

They both turn, it’s one of the officers. 

“Didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I overheard that you might need a ride” He shrugs, motioning to his speeder with a passenger seat at the back. 

Paz and Dyn look at each other, that’s just too good to be true. 

“Will it be safe for you?” Paz asks,

“I’m in scout unit, always patrolling around at night anyway. Hop on” 

Paz and Dyn nod to each other, thank god they don’t have to walk. 

/

“I just joined the unit only last year”

The young officer is telling his passengers the story so they won’t get bored during the ride. 

The mandalorians don’t talk much because they’re busy scanning their surroundings, making sure they’re safe and no troopers around.  
Another reason that they don’t want to talk much is that there’s only one passenger seat so both of them need to squeeze in. They end up with Dyn sitting on Paz’s lap now, so damn embarrassing but much better than walking with his pained ankle. 

The officer glances at them once in awhile, the position is quite awkward but they do it just fine, it looks so natural to them. The larger mandalorian is holding on to the one sitting on him so protectively too, maybe they’re close. 

“I’m sorry you have to squeeze yourself back there but it’s not too far now” 

“It’s okay. You’ve already assisted us a lot” Paz tells him,

“This is actually nice” Paz says, it’s only audible to Dyn. 

“Stop” Dyn shakes his head, 

The others are gone beforehand, it’s just the two of them left now, somehow they feel very relieved. 

“I can’t wait to see my son” Dyn sounds hopeful, thinking of his little one’s big rounded eyes and green smiling face, he really can’t wait to see him again.

“Will you introduce me to him?” 

“You’ve already met”

“This time is different, now I’ve become his potential stepfather” 

Dyn shakes his head but Paz can hear soft chuckle, 

“You will have to prove yourself because he’s quite picky” 

“I’ll do anything. If I can make his father love me, I’m sure I can make him love me too” 

Dyn shakes his head again but he leans onto the larger mandalorian. The thought of them becoming a family really warms up his heart.  
Hopefully his son will accept Paz without making too much of a fuss. He knows Paz is good with kids so they should be okay. 

The young officer glances back again and nods to himself. They really must be close. 

/

After a long ride, they reach the outskirts of the forest.

“This is the furthest I can deliver you. More than this will be off-limit and I might get suspicious” The young officer informs them, 

“You’ve already been a great help. We really appreciate it” Paz tells him,

They get off the speeder, Paz lets Dyn off first then he steps off. 

“My family was in the middle of the Civil War. If the Mandalorians haven’t arrived and stopped the war, they might not make it” The young officer tells them, that’s why he is so willing to help them.

“Glad to hear we could help” Paz nods, 

“Stay safe” Dyn tells him, 

Then they part from each other. 

Dyn is checking with his ship signal, it can take around another twenty minutes walk but it’s okay, he can do it. 

As they’re alone in the forest, Paz lifts him up in his arms, bridal style. 

“Put me down” Dyn protests, 

“You can barely walk, cyar’ika. Let me do this” 

He can totally hear Dyn’s soft panting and his languid walking. The long trekking really worsen his condition. 

“I’ve been more injured than this and still had to carry on” 

“Not on my watch” 

Dyn lets out a long sigh, he’s quite tired of fighting too. He leans his helmet on Paz’s shoulder, being taken care of once in a while is actually nice. 

Paz is secretly happy that Dyn lets him do this, or he’s just too tired to argue anymore. Both of them can agree on one thing that they have been through quite shitty long tiresome days. But only a few more hours, they will be out of here. Leaving all the mess behind.

Paz is safe, Dyn is safe, the others are safe. It’s worth everything that Dyn has come all the way from the other side of the galaxy for them, for Paz.

Dyn feels his hand that’s wearing the ring under the glove. Other than saving his comrades, he also got something else back home. He’s not alone anymore. Thanks to the helmet that’s concealing his small smile right now. 

“It’s not too far now” He tells Paz who’s untiringly walking them to his ship holding Dyn in his arms, he’s so strong or maybe just showing off. Dyn wouldn’t mind.

“Alright” 

Dyn holds on to him, they’re getting near now.

The light is suddenly shining on them, 

‘Identify yourself’ 

Both of them look at the direction with horror, it’s a tie fighter ship. How come they’re here without them knowing! And they found them, shit! 

Dyn already shoots at it, they flee for their lives when it starts shooting back. 

The couple end up under the cliff, they pant like they’ve been running away from the worst horror of their lives which is pretty close. 

Why now! They’re about to get out of here alive and well! 

They can still hear that thing flying above them here and there, looks like it’s got a friend too, shit!

“We have to sprint through the jungle, need to get to my ship as soon as possible” Dyn suggests, 

But the other mandalorian doesn’t answer,

“Paz?”

“Go to your ship. I will draw them off”

“!!!!” 

Dyn’s eyes widen under the helmet,

“What are you talking about! We need to go together!” 

“No, we both know how fast that thing is. Even if we made it to your ship, they will shoot us down anyway. But if we separate ways, there might be a chance that you will survive”

Dyn is listening to each word, is Paz saying what he thinks he’s saying?! 

That’s when Paz’s jetpack comes to life.

“No! NO!” Dyn dashes on him, 

“Paz don’t do this! Let’s get out of here together!” He screams with pure horror in his heart, 

“This is the way, cyar’ika” Paz grabs Dyn’s helmet and presses his forehead to Dyn’s, “I love you”

Dyn feels a drop of hot tear in his eye, 

“Paz no! I will never forgive you for this!” 

“Tell the kid I already love him” 

Dyn’s arm is stretching out but he can’t reach him anymore, the larger mandalorian is already flying off and away.

“NOOOOOOOO!!!!” 

He shouts after him with his wet cheeks beneath the helmet and the light of the jetpack going further away from him. 

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T _____ T  
> I know I'm horrible, I'm sorry I have to leave it here  
> Will try to be back soon  
> Until then please stay strong and pray for them.
> 
> //Hippo peace out and hide in swamp


	13. Dearest Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to update this because our Dyn deserves justice and happiness in his life!  
> And I don't want someone to poison my swamp :'D 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> > _ < > _ < > _ <

/

/

/

Dyn refuses to become a damsel in distress. 

He sprints with his full speed to the direction of the Razor Crest once he regains his consciousness from the situation. If he’s fast enough, he might still make it. He doesn’t even have time to wipe tears off his face, needs to get to his ship as soon as possible and go help Paz! That stupid bantha thinks he can just make sacrifice whenever he wishes! Thinks Dyn cannot get out of here alive without his sacrifice?! He will never forgive him!

The worst case scenario is that both of them might have to die here but not one of them survive. That’s just not fair!

That’s it, the Razor Crest is right there. Hiding behind all the thick trees. He’s almost there.

Blaster shot hits right next to where he is and he stumbles on the ground. 

‘Surrender’ 

Another tie fighter ship is flying above him, it’s the moment of life and death for him now. If he cannot make it out of here alive, he will make sure that he causes them hell. 

He thinks of the little green face, the only thing he regrets right now is that he doesn’t have a chance to kiss on that wrinkled green face goodbye himself. 

‘Goodbye son. Be strong, be a good mandalorian. It’s only a short time but I love you and I hope you remember me’ 

He mentally kisses his kid goodbye, 

‘And you stupid bantha, see you soon’ 

That’s for another person who’s become significant to him now.

His hand secretly reaches for his vibroblade, he will kill the first person who tries to capture him. 

Then the tie fighter is suddenly shot out of nowhere. It crashes down on the ground and Dyn tries to stumble away from the spot as quickly as possible. The burning of the crashed ship shines brightly during the night like this. 

Dyn pants so hard, still shocked by what's going on right now. 

That’s when he hears the Razor Crest’s engine comes to life. 

He looks back at his pilotless ship hovering in the air.

Erm….his ship has a ghost?

/

/

/

Paz swiftly flies in the sky, dodging any shots aiming at him while trying to shoot back with his repeating canon. He’s trying to draw the ship as far away from Dyn as possible. He wishes in his every breath that his cyar’ika will make it out of here alive. 

It’s the sacrifice that he’s willing to make, if Dyn can escape out of here alive then it’s totally worth it.

“UGH!” The tie fighter shot hits his beskar and he loses balance, almost falling to the ground. But he keeps going, 

Just a little bit more, he tells himself. He needs to draw them further, the furthest he can so they won’t have time to detect a Razor Crest taking off and leaving the planet.

And Dyn must be very, very mad.

Actually he’s afraid of that even more than the imperials. He’d rather fight with the imperials until he’s dead than encountering very mad Dyn. His lips pull up into a smirk, at least they’ve come to the commitment. At least Dyn accepts his ring. He and his kid will have a life ahead of them and Paz will have a warrior's death. This is the way.

Another shot hits him right in the jetpack, it’s exhausting black smoke, shit! 

He really is losing his balance but he will make the most out of it. As he’s descending, his blaster cannon aiming at the approaching tie fighter, making him a locked target as well. It might cost his life for this shot but he’s willing to do it. Now die you bastard! 

‘Target locked, fire’ 

Then the tie fighter is suddenly shot from behind. Causing it to lose balance and its blaster shots miss Paz. The ship is shot down and blown up into pieces the minute it hits the ground.

Paz is still trying to balance himself in the air, then he sees it, the Razor Crest races pass him and hovering up in the air, making its u-turn. 

“Dyn!” Paz shouts out with excitement! His beloved made it and even saved his life. 

He quickly follows the ship while trying to maintain the balance of the exhausting jetpack.

The Razor Crest descending to land on an open field while Paz not so gracefully lands too. He’s walking to the ship with merry in his heart to meet his loved one. 

“Paz!”

But then, someone calls him. Paz looks over and find Dyn running to him from another direction. The larger mandalorian turns to the ship again, what’s going on? If his beloved is here then who’s piloting the ship? 

That’s when Dyn throws himself at him that they almost falls down on the ground. His arms hold on to the smaller mandalorian tightly, he thought he would never get to hold the one he loves again. 

“Cyar’ika….”

Then his helmet receives a full blow.

Ouch.

“Don’t you ever pull that kind of stunt again you hear me?!?! You stupid BANTHA!!” 

Paz still tries to recover from the hard blow, even with the helmet, his brain is experiencing the vibration. This mandalorian really can punch. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again!” This time he hits his armor,

“Cyar’ika stop, you will only hurt yourself” Paz tries to calm him down while grabbing his arm and wrist or else more punches are coming, he’s sure of that.

“No matter what happens, we stick together! What if it was me dashing out like that! Can you take that?! I did not come all the way here to watch you die! Next time you do something like that I’mma kill you myself you hear me!”

Dyn is very, very angry and this is what Paz is so afraid of, even more than the Imperials, yes. 

“I hear you, I’m sorry...I’m sorry”

Then they pull each other into a tight hug, like their arms will never let go again.

“Are you crying?” Paz asks,

“I’m not crying! Stupid Bantha!” 

Definitely crying, he can absolutely hear the sniffle through their helmets. He feels bad but also feels his heart fluttered inside his chest at the same time. Feeling bad that he makes his cyar’ika cry, delighted that Dyn is super upset afraid Paz might have died, and now they’re living. They survive another war. 

Then they hear the Razor Crest’s hatch opening and become alert,

“Stay behind me” Paz steps up, expecting any potential threat.

“No, it’s my ship. You stay behind me” Dyn is not in the mood to be protected anymore, he’s a mandalorian bounty hunter, not a helpless damsel. 

“Can we do this later?” Paz sighs, is it time to argue about who’s in charge of the situation? 

“No” Dyn hisses and Paz shakes his head,

They’re so married. 

Dyn is watching everything with full alert, blaster in his hand. Whoever could get on his ship? It’s impossible. Only himself and his late father know the passcode.

And…

And……

Someone is walking down the ship with combat boots, utility belt, and big blaster on his shoulder. The person suited up with some parts of armor similar to mandalorian but no helmet.

“All these times, you never change the passcode huh?” The person sounds amused once his boots touch the ground,

Both Paz and Dyn are stunted as the person comes into the light. 

A tall large man with long blond dreadlocks and short beard on his face. That voice, unmistakable. 

“Uncle Zilv” 

That’s right, that’s Paz’s uncle and the clan's former second in command, Zilva Vizla. 

They can’t believe their eyes. As Dyn is still deciphering the situation in his head, Paz already walks up to him and crushes him in his arms.

“Hey son, how are you?” That man hugs back as strong, only men from Vizla can handle hugs like that, Dyn shakes his head. 

“Uncle...I can’t...I can’t believe it’s you….” Paz sounds like he’s about to sob under his helmet, 

“It’s me” He presses his forehead with Paz’s helmet, the gestures of family members.

“How come...you’re here?” Paz still can’t believe it's his uncle who has retired and never been seen ever since.

“Long story, let’s talk later. Get out of here first” Then he looks at Dyn who doesn’t seem to move, like he’s still shocked.

“Come on son” He reaches his hand out to him,

That voice, it’s really him. His father’s best friend and significant other. The man that Dyn also respects as his father figure. 

They quickly get on Razor Crest and dash away before more Imperials coming after them.

/

/

/

After they get out of the atmosphere, entering and existing the hyperdrive, everyone feels they can breath with full lungs again.

“Looks like nobody’s following us” 

Paz’s uncle just took the liberty of piloting the ship without even asking Dyn, but he doesn’t seem to mind, he’s still shocked.

Both Dyn and Paz are in the cockpit and fix their visor at the man who just showed up and apparently saves their ass. 

“What? Having question? Alright, let’s get down. I’ve already put the ship on auto-pilot” He walks past them and goes down the ladder, 

Dyn and Paz nod to each other and follow him down.

“It’s good to be back in here again” The man looks around inside the ship with appreciation, he has a lot of good memories here, including the VERY good one. 

Once Paz and Dyn follow him down, Paz takes off his helmet before he hugs and presses his forehead with his long lost uncle. 

“It’s so good to see you again” 

Paz lost his father then not long after, his uncle also left the tribe. He was really frustrated at the time, reuniting with him feels like he’s with his family again. 

“I’m sure you’ve done great all these time, your parents and I are proud of you” He touches his nephew’s head as they press their foreheads together. 

Paz tries so hard not to sob right now. He’s a grown man, damn it. 

Dyn is watching them nearby, Paz is a bit taller than his uncle but both of them are large strong alpha male. Vizla clan really got fine specimen running in their bloodline. They all got blue eyes, blond hair, and muscular frames. 

And what’s with his long dreadlocks, that’s just so cool. 

Paz’s uncle immediately realizes that his nephew just takes off his helmet with someone else’s presence. He looks at both of them back and forth.

“So you two huh?” 

“Dyn is my beloved” Paz answers while Dyn keeps quiet, like he’s still new to introducing their relationship to others.

“Oh…” His uncle looks very surprised but in a good way, his nephew just confirms his suspicions. That’s why they held on to each other so dramatically and his nephew seems so protective of him. 

“I’m happy for you two” He says to them both, then he turns to whisper at Paz, “Good luck” and pets his pauldron. Leaving Paz all confused. 

What’s that supposed to mean?? Good luck?? He needs luck for his relationship with Dyn?

“So...I guess you have questions” The older man sits down on some container box, his eyes train on Dyn’s armor with appreciation. 

“You must have been through a lot. Medi would have been so proud” He nods with a kind smile, 

Dyn listens to how the man says his father’s name so fluently and intimately, like he has been saying it all his life. 

It’s been a long time that he hasn’t seen full beskar armour on any mandalorians. Medine Jarren’s son is as legendary as his father. 

“Where were you all these times and how did you know we were in trouble?” Paz beings, 

“First, I’ve already retired so I wander around the galaxy. Second, I’ve heard some people talking about mandalorians being cornered and wiped out by the Imperials in the bar where I was supposed to sit and enjoy my drink. So old habits die hard, I stole their ship and came here. Hoping that I could make it on time then I found this ship hiding. You have no idea how surprised and happy I was. I took the liberty to listen to your hacked device too, by the way that’s very neat, good job son” 

He points to Dyn, and Dyn nods, 

“That’s when I know you’ve survived and about to evacuate. So I decided to wait here until those two tie fighters chased you down here. I couldn’t help myself, this ship is still as fierce as her early days” 

He tells the story while taking off his gloves and starts massaging his hands that are full callus and scars, the hands of a warrior. Then Dyn notices a ring on his ring finger. 

“You have….family?” Dyn speaks up, 

“The family I ever have is the tribe, son” He keeps massaging his hands and forearms, “And your father” He adds, 

That’s when Dyn really looks at the ring, it’s the same shade as his father’s armor, unbelievable, he still wears the ring his father gave him before he died all these times. 

The older man smiles as if he knows what the young Jarren is looking at. 

“I gained some weight but it still fits right in” He even jokes, showing his left hand quite proudly. 

Gain weight? He still looks great for a man his age, but he’s more relaxed than when he was with the tribe.

Dyn doesn’t miss the way he looks at the ring before putting the gloves back on, 

“I think I’m going to excuse myself now because both of you look like you have something to talk” He clears his throat and stands up, 

Dyn and Paz look at each other, do they have something to talk privately? 

“I’ll be in the cockpit, take your time” He already climbs up the ladder. 

Dyn and Paz watch him leave and look back at each other again. What does he mean by ‘take your time’.

But then Dyn lets out a long sign and sits himself down and stretch his leg. Once they’re safe, they realize they’ve just been through life and death situation and their adrenaline just ran out. 

“Your ankle, let me see” Paz immediately sits on the floor in front of him, 

“It’s okay” But he sounds breathless, 

Once his boot is taken off, Dyn’s ankle is so swollen, he has been running and stumbling, what to expect. Paz is trying so hard to nurse on it without adding more pain.

“Where’s the med pack” 

Dyn points at the cabinet where med box is kept and Paz quickly grabs it. 

“I still can’t believe your uncle just saved us” Dyn murmurs, 

“Me neither” Paz is busy putting bacta on Dyn’s foot, he hisses when the coldness of the bacta touches his aching ankle. 

And they both become quiet, they know the result will be much different if Paz’s uncle wasn’t there.

“I’m still mad, you know” Dyn speaks up,

“....I know” Paz answers plainly,

“You really need to work on your impulse control” Dyn’s tone is close to preaching, 

“You really want to do that now? You call that impulse? We need to act as fast as we can or else more lives will be lost. What if both of us couldn’t make it?” Paz talks back,

“We can always find other choices! You didn’t even wait for me to say yes or no, you just acted on your own. You should have asked me first if I’m okay with that which I am not!” Dyn fires back too,

He still remembers the heart crushing feeling of seeing Paz flying off to die while he couldn’t do anything about it, and he despises that feeling to guts. 

“I just want you to live” Paz says, 

“You do not decide whether I live or not, what’s the point of me surviving and you’re not? Have you ever thought about my feelings? How awful I would feel?”

How heartbroken and alone I would be?

Paz stands up, walking around while ruffling his hair like he’s so frustrated. 

“You do not sacrifice your life for mine, do you understand?” Dyn continues, his voice is stable but full of emotion. “If we have to die, then we die together. If you do that kind of thing again, this is over and take your ring back” 

Dyn is really letting it all out. He needs to get things straight now or else they might not get a chance again. 

Dyn is willing to go that far of returning Paz’s ring, so Paz really needs to think about it. The larger mandalorian lets out a long sigh before coming back and sitting next to him.

“Take off your helmet, let me see your face” 

“No” Dyn turns the other way, 

“Come on” Paz is about to touch it,

“No!” Dyn pushes Paz’s hands away, “Don’t you change the subject!” 

“I need to inspect in case your head is suffering concussion” 

“My head is okay, you worry about yours” Dyn says sharply, but his tone is not unkind. It’s more like...pouting?

“Dyn Cyar’ika...” Dyn my love,

Dyn still looks the other way but he doesn’t resist when Paz puts his arms around him and holds him close. The smaller mandalorian lets out a long sigh, like he really can’t stay mad at him for so long. Well he’s still mad, but not that mad. 

“You don’t do that again, you understand?” He confirms, 

“I understand now take the helmet off” Paz almost pleads,

“You do it yourself” 

Hmm….Paz will take that as consent then, making sure Dyn won’t beat him up later for taking his helmet off. 

Then Paz slowly lifts Dyn’s helmet off,

Even with helmet hair, he still looks totally adorable in Paz’s eyes, and those dark brown eyes are wet.

“I’m sorry” Paz whispers, 

This man’s whispering shouldn’t sound that good.

“You better” Dyn glares at him, but it looks more like an angry loth cat. 

Paz’s thumb caresses Dyn’s under eye where there’s faint trail of dry tears. That’s when Dyn glares at him so hard again, super angry loth cat. 

“I’m sorry” He repeats, he means it.

“I’ve never cried again since my father’s dead” 

At that moment he really thought he was going to lose Paz, losing someone he loves again. When all these times he has been living just fine without loving anyone. He’s been doing so fine and how dare this man come into his life and make him cry like this. 

“I know, that’s why I’m sorry” 

“Can’t you say other things?” Sorry? That’s all he can say? Apologizing is good but not when you repeat it so many times.

“Like what? Like ‘I love you and I want to make love to you until you’re not angry anymore’ Something like that?”

Dyn narrows his eyes, is he really saying that? 

“Look, being in a relationship is quite new to me too” Paz confesses, 

“But I want you to know that I love you and I will do anything to make you happy, including making love to you” 

Those intense blue eyes are looking into Dyn’s and his cheeks are getting warm. 

“Now that sounds better” Apologies accepted then. 

And their lips meet. 

Their make up kiss is loving and intimate and lasts as long as they want. They really love kissing each other, the way their lips nibbling and tongues teasing each other. The way Paz’s lips tease Dyn’s cheek and neck because he’s sensitive there. The way Dyn lets out soft chuckle because that’s ticklish. Paz never knew he could get turned on by someone’s chuckle before. And their lips meet again.

They’re celebrating the fact that they’re living and they have a life together ahead of them. 

Dyn realizes that he can’t live without Paz and Paz has fallen for him more and more. 

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

/

/

/

P.S.

/

“You know what? I’ve heard that Bantha’s orgasm lasts for two hours, You keep calling me that I wish I could experience that” 

Dyn makes a noise between groaning and annoyed as hell, 

“Shut up”

And they keep kissing.

/

/

/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dyn’s pet name is Cyar’ika and loth cat while Paz’s pet name from Dyn is Bantha :’D How loving.  
> And yes! Paz’s uncle’s first appearance! Did anyone of you expect him? :D  
> And special thanks to one of my lovely readers  manegerie  for pointing out that Paz has impulse control issue, I laugh so hard and need to add it in the story, thank you mate! X’D
> 
> I hope you like the chapter, let me know what you think and I’ll see you soon!  
> Hippo peace out!


	14. Dearest Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're back!  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> : ) : ) : )

/

/

/

The Razor Crest lands on a planet where Vizla’s secret hideouts is, where Dyn’s kid is.

After detouring around the galaxy to make sure no ones are tracking them. They finally arrive. 

Dyn’s mind isn’t with himself anymore, he rushes out before anyone else, and Paz knows better not to tell Dyn to stay behind him again if he doesn’t want to get an earful of berating. Relationship just got real to Paz Vizla now. 

“You can’t just tell him to do what you want, son. You just need to do your part to ensure his safety” 

His uncle pats on his pauldron as if he knows what’s going on in his head right now. 

“What are you waiting for. Go, protect your loved one” He shoos him off to the direction of where Dyn’s been dashing to. 

Paz needn’t to be told twice, he rushes off too. 

As Dyn is trekking down the route to the hideouts, he’s suddenly picked up from the ground and up in the air by Paz who’s operating jetpack.

“What!!” 

Being picked up again! And this time he’s flying too! 

“Your swollen ankle is the size of baby porg but I don’t bother to tell you anymore. This way is faster too” Paz soaring up higher and Dyn has to hold on to him instinctively, 

He doesn’t like it but doesn’t squirm or else he might injure himself before getting to meet his son. 

“You don’t get to pick me up as you wish, Vizla” Especially bridal style. 

“You’ve spent quite amount of time straddling my lap while we were making out just now and you didn’t complain. You’ve turned cold so fast, my love” Paz sighs, 

Dyn rolls his eyes under his helmet, well at least nobody’s around. 

Zilva Vizla just watches them from afar, so that’s his nephew’s interpretation of ‘Doing your part to protect your loved one’. He truly is a Vizla and he’s so proud of his nephew. Alright, looks like an old man has to walk by himself. What a slippery planet full of mud and moss, if he slips and dislocates his own joints, surely no one would care to look for him. Okay let’s go…

/

They arrive at the cave,

“You will put me down once others are present” Dyn insists as they’re walking into the cave, correction, as Paz is walking into the cave with Dyn in his arms, 

“You know I’ve carried our wounded comrades many times. It’s normal but you’re just overthinking” Paz clarifies, 

“I’m not that wounded” 

“Excessive use of your foot will only make your condition worse, let me do this if you want to heal fast”

Dyn thinks about it for a second then he lets out a sigh, “Fine” 

Paz can mentally hear his bell of victory ringing, 

“But still, put me down when we’re in front of others” Dyn still doesn’t like the feeling of being so helpless in front of other mandalorians. He has suffered a lot more damage but he still stood in front of them. This time it’s just a sprained ankle that totally went soft in front of a larger mandalorian, huh. 

Paz is about to argue but Dyn stops him, 

“You’ll get to do much more than this when we’re alone, how about that” 

Paz lets that sink into his brain and he responds within three seconds, “Agree”

“Good” 

This time is again the Jarren’s victory, how to put out the argument with your man, he has learned from the best. 

“Brothers?” 

Someone calling them, then a young mandalorian comes into their vision. Not the same one that Dyn met last time but looks as young.

Dyn immediately pats Paz’s shoulder to put him down, once his feet touch the ground, the young mandalorian flings himself onto Paz.

“Paz! I’m so happy to see you again!” 

“Don’t cry, you’re a grown man now” Paz tells him but his tone is gentle,

“But...When everyone returned but you...I….I thought something bad happened to you” The young mandalorian sounds like he’s sniffling under his helmet. 

Dyn stares at them especially the way Paz is effortlessly holding the young one in his arms and how they press their helmets together. 

“I’ll go tell others that you’ve returned. They must be thrilled!” The young mandalorian runs off into the cave once he is put on the ground.

Dyn still stares at Paz like he’s demanding an answer for their affectionate act. 

“That’s Mytha, I’ve helped raising him since he was a foundling. He’s already 18 but still quite clingy like when he was little but he’s a good kid” 

“I see” Then Dyn walks off, 

“Are you jealous?” 

“Excuse me? I won’t be jealous of a child you have raised, sir” Not even when Paz has held him in his arms like a little child but that’s actually a grown up one, nope. 

“I can hear you pouting from here, Dyn”

“Stop assuming or you will hear something else more vicious from me, Vizla” 

Dyn doesn’t mean for his tone to be as vicious as he refers. Paz knows better and follows him into the cave quietly. 

He knows that Paz is good with the foundlings and they love him even more but still, that’s a grown up kid and Paz’s hands were supporting his ass. Dyn needs good long minutes to work that out of his head.

Once they reach inside the tunnel, Dyn can hear footsteps approaching then a school of foundlings are running toward them and go straight to Paz.

“Paz!!” Children’s voices keep calling his name while holding on to his legs, 

“Hey, how are you” He pets their heads, their helmets.

Dyn watches that with wonders, the foundlings seem so happy to see Paz, they’re making noise and jumping, requesting his attention. It’s such a beautiful sight to see that he can’t help smiling beneath his helmet. Some smaller one trying to climb up on his armor too. 

“How many times I’ve told you, I’m not for climbing” As a large fearsome mandalorian he is, the kid ignores him and keeps climbing anyway. That one is even too small to wear a helmet, a little girl with beautiful brown hair. 

“I will need to teach you proper mannerism” But he makes her sit on his arm anyway, such a giant softie. The way he tugs her hair behind her ear really makes Dyn’s heart skip a beat. 

Paz realizes that Dyn is staring at them,

“Everyone, this is Dyn” 

All pairs of innocent eyes and small helmets turn to him, Dyn almost flinch, he cannot handle that level of brightness. 

“He always provides for all of you and he’s my beloved” 

Dyn stares at him beneath his helmets, really? He’s introducing him to the foundlings? Is that even necessary?

Then the school of foundlings move to him instead, clinging on Dyn’s legs and he’s frozen, doesn’t know what to do. He can hear Paz’s chuckling, that bantha did this on purpose! But looking at these innocent faces and helmets, he’s so glad he has provided for them for a long time since even when his father was still alive. 

“Looks like they love you, cyar’ika” Paz teases, still having the little girl sitting on his arm.

“Shut up you…..” Dyn stops any explicit words coming out of his mouth, not in front of these bright eyes.

“Cyar’ika….” One of the foundlings starts calling him that,

“Cyar’ika. Cyar’ika. Cyare. Cycy….” And others follow, they call him cyar’ika after Paz and even something else because some of them cannot form proper words yet.

“Wait, that’s not my name” 

But the foundlings keep calling him that anyway and Paz tries so hard to restrain his laugh, not working. Totally his fault! 

“Welcome back” 

A voice draws all of their attention. The armorer is walking up to them and Dyn’s eyes immediately go to the one she’s holding in her arms. Those big round eyes and big ears perking up once Dyn is reflected in his eyes.

Dyn immediately walks up to him, 

The one he has been longing to see all these harsh days, seeing him safe and sound again is truly a blessing to his heart. 

“Ah...ah…” His tiny three fingers paws reaching out for him, 

“He woke up just now, as if he senses your arrival” The armorer hands him over to Dyn.

“I’m back, son” He feels his eyes hot under the visor as he looks at the child’s big bright eyes looking back at him. Are they even bigger than usual? Is that even possible? Like the little one also can’t believe his eyes that his guardian really is back. Dyn holds him close in his arms.

“Alright everyone, go back inside it’s almost meal time” said the armorer and the school of foundlings run back to the inner part of the cave, even the small ones are toddling. They are mandalorian kids, they know their duties. 

Dyn presses his helmet with the little one because he misses him so much, he wishes he could take off his helmet and give a kiss on his wrinkled head but maybe later when they’re alone. His three fingers paws touch the helmet as if to prove that the man is real. Once he realizes the mandalorian is real, he starts chirping and dangling his limbs, it’s apparent that he’s so happy to be reunited with his caretaker.

“Thank you for taking care of him” Dyn says to the armorer, 

“He’s not that hard to handle, quite well-behaved actually” 

Dyn is relieved to hear that,

“Chief” Paz walks up to them and the armorer nods to him,

“It is good to see you back with us” Her tone is smooth but there’s affection in there, only the ones close to her can sense it.

“Little one” Paz’s hand touches the child’s wrinkled head and he immediately looks up at him, his round eyes got bigger again, yes that’s possible, as he keeps looking at Dyn and Paz back and forth. 

“You’ve met him once, remember?” Dyn asks the kid, 

“I’m your stepfather” Paz’s thumb traces the bulge in the middle of his forehead tenderly,

“Hey….” Dyn hisses at him, isn’t that too soon to announce something like that.

Paz doesn’t care, the armorer looks like she doesn’t mind either, obviously she heard it.

“What have we got here” 

Everyone looks at the newcomer that comes out of nowhere in the middle of them. It’s Paz’s uncle. Nobody knows when did he get here. He looks at the baby in Dyn’s hands with interest. 

The baby turns to him and tilts his head, another stranger to him.

“He...he’s my son” Dyn finally introduces him, it should be okay. Paz’s uncle is considered as a family.

“Your son?? You mean...Medi’s grandson...my grandson!” 

The old man looks super surprised and happy, very happy. He looks at the baby like he’s the most precious thing in the universe.

“Can I hold him?” 

How can Dyn say no to that, “Of course” He hands him over and the older Vizla is raising him up in the air.

“I’m your grandpa, boy!” He announces merrily, 

The baby is looking confused in the air and Dyn is so afraid he will start crying but then he coos and starts dangling his limbs in the air, looks like he likes to be lifted up.

“What a precious little baby, what’s his name?” 

Zilva doesn’t even bother to ask about the boy’s origin or species, if Dyn said he’s his son then that’s it. He is welcomed into the family and he is super cute. 

“He doesn’t have one yet. I plan to give him one when I return from this mission safely” Dyn nods to himself, he knows it’s time to make it official according to the creed. 

“I see. No worry little one, I’m your grandpa and I will spoil you rotten” 

He brushes his cheek with the baby, he looks confused but doesn’t resist it. Maybe he likes that kind of affectionate gestures. Dyn feels a bit envious, even himself didn’t get to do that with the child yet, but he will, and he will do a lot. 

“Zilva Vizla” The armorer calls him, 

“Oh hello there chief, didn’t see you there” The old Vizla gives excuse with lame smile, he was paying full attention to the baby. 

“Good to see you again, what’s with the hair?” She looks surprised to see him and her tone is friendly. 

“Cool isn’t it? Since I don’t have to wear a helmet anymore I can do my hair whatever I want” Paz’s uncle proudly presents his tied up dreadlocks, 

“It looks painful to wash and I’m sure you don’t do it often” The armorer comments with very cool tone,

“Hey….I was a former second in command of the clan here, have some respect” 

“When was the last time you wash it”

“Can’t remember, let’s talk about something else, good to see you chief” Zilva quickly slides off, 

When did he wash his hair? It’s not important! The important thing is the little thing he’s holding right now!

The child starts cooing and reaching out to Dyn, 

“Wanna go back to Papa already? Here you go, don’t forget I’m your grandpa” Zilva hands him back, to Dyn’s relief. 

“.....Pa….”

Both Dyn and Paz turn to the child, are they hearing what they think they’re hearing?!

“...Pa….Pa…...Papa….” 

“He’s calling you Papa!” Paz says, 

Dyn is still in trance, in shock. Did his kid really call him Papa right now? Only after hearing Paz’s uncle refers to him as Papa once. 

His paw reaches up to Dyn, “....Papa” 

That is just so clear now, it was meant for him. That little lovely voice is calling him Papa, his ever first word. Dyn tries so hard not to cry right now but with everything they have been through, looks like it’s okay to cry. 

“Yes son, I’m your papa and I love you so much” Dyn holds the child close to him. 

“Looks like he formed his first word now. I didn’t teach him” The armorer sounds delighted too,

It was according to what she said before Dyn left, the child was about to form his first word soon and Dyn is so overwhelmingly happy that he could get back for it and the word is for him.

“Call me daddy” Paz points at himself,

“Stop that” Dyn hisses again, what da hell is wrong with this man, why does he have to involve himself with the child so eagerly, 

“.....Da….da” 

They both turn to him again, 

“....Dada…..” Three fingers paw reaches for Paz.

Paz Vizla can jump in the air right now. 

“That’s right, I’m your daddy!” Paz announces cheerily, 

Dyn is also shocked. Really? The child can form his second word right after his first word? Maybe that’s his species’ evolution? Like growing up so slow but very quick to learn things just like when they can move things with their minds, that’s extraordinary.

“Grandpa” Zilva is with them again, pointing at himself. 

“...err...eerrr….” Only cooing and chirping coming out of his mouth, maybe that’s too hard for now. The man looks disappointed but he won’t give up, the child will call him grandpa!

“Alright, all of you. Think we have important matters at hand. We’re about to have meals too, join us” The armorer tells them, not that the child’s first and second words are not important but they can do that later. They can have him calling them as much as they want after this.

/

/

/

After the meal and the rest, everyone is gathering at the main hall of the cave.

“I am delighted that all of you have come back safely. We mourn our fallen brave ones and we cherish what we have left. Also, welcome back one of ours” The armorer announces,

Zilva waves his hand to everyone, 

“It’s good to be back once in awhile” He announces, 

Many of them are too young to know them but the ones who knew him back then have come up and given him a hug. Even though him being without helmet looks quite strange to them but the man himself looks very relaxed, unlike when he was with tribe. He was very serious back then. 

“We all know that we cannot hide in here forever. We will need to search for the place inhabitable and safe from our enemies” The armorer continues, 

Dyn is holding the child in his arms with Paz standing next to him, 

“I know it’s a hard time for us all but we have strived through this many times before, we will again this time. In the meantime we may have to lay low as our survival is our strength. We can always rebuild from what we have left. This is the way” 

“This is the way” Everyone repeats after her, 

Everyone is murmuring quietly of what they should plan to do next, looking for the best way out for all of them, especially the foundlings. Some foundlings walk up to Dyn to play with the little one he’s holding. Looks like he has made some friends here. 

“What are you thinking, cyar’ika” Paz can read him like a book, he knows Dyn is full of thinking in his head right now.

“I will volunteer to go out and search for the new habitat. As well as earning some credits to feed the foundlings” What he’s been doing all these times, now is even more critical, “Only I got the ship now, it’s gotta be me”

“I’m coming with you” Paz offers,

“No, they need you here and I might need you to watch over him” Dyn looks at the little one he’s holding, “If anything happens…..” 

“No” Paz cuts him off, “Nothing will happen, I won’t allow it” He grabs Dyn’s hand, 

“We both know anything can happen. Listen to me Paz, if anything happens to me, I want to be sure that he will be taken care of” 

They look down at the pair of big eyes looking up to them, 

“What about me?” 

Dyn looks up to him, 

“What would I be without you, cyar’ika. How will I live?” His voice almost sounds like his heart is broken deep inside, 

“You have been well all these times, Paz”

“That was before this” Paz holds Dyn’s left hand, that one that’s wearing Paz’s ring underneath the glove. “I can’t, Dyn. If I ever lose you, I will definitely go insane”

Dyn lets out a sigh, this is what he was so afraid of all these times. Commitment. His life is always on the line and always will be. Right now, he doesn’t only have a child, but a loved one. It’s getting more complicated than he has ever imagined. 

“What do you expect me to do, Paz. We have to make sacrifices for the creed, this is the way. I cannot be out there all worried like this” 

“Let me go with you, at least we will have each other’s back” 

“The tribe and the foundlings need you, Paz” Dyn reminds him, “I need you” Looking at him through his visor. 

Their hands are holding on to each other like lovers do not want to be parted. This is so painful for both of them. They have to choose between the tribe and their loved one. They both have been raised with the belief of putting the creed before anything or anyone else, especially Dyn who was raised by his father who was also a foundling before and strongly believed in the way. 

Both of them could always put the creed before everything else but right now when they have someone they love, it has become too hard. So this is the reason why some of them have left the tribe when they found their loved ones and even raised a family. But they cannot, the tribe needs them especially in this difficult time. 

Their closeness of holding hands and whispering to each other does not go unnoticed by others and they respect their privacy.  
So, their heated clashing at the armorer’s place on Navarro was just their aggressive intense foreplay, they even pulled out their vibroblades, should have known it. 

Paz is fighting down the grief of letting his loved one go out there and resisting his own desire to pull him in his arms and tell him to get away together. 

Dyn is no better, he so much wants to be with this man. They just get to know each other, to love each other. And they have to part without knowing the exact time to meet again. But this is the way. The tribe has saved his life, trained him, and given him so much. He cannot turn his back on them now. 

“This is the way” Dyn says,

“This is the way” Paz repeats after him, 

Dyn looks at the child in his arms, “I love you, son. Be strong”

“Eh…” 

The child’s soft coo, his big eyes fixed on him. His paws holding on to Dyn’s hand like he doesn’t want to let go, he doesn’t want to be parted from his father again. And Paz is not helping, he lets Dyn deal with the child on his own so he would know how much they don’t want him to go. 

“Maybe you should at least give him a name” The armorer just comes to them, 

They both look at her, she’s right. At least, giving him a name as a father like him should. 

“I will be a witness for this ritual” She offers, even if this is just a cave, a secret hideout but the creed is everywhere as long as the people believe. 

Paz and Dyn look at each other before turning back to the child. His son. Their son in Paz’s defense. 

“I agree with her, do you have a name for him?” Paz asks,

“I do” Dyn nods, 

He raises the child to his eye level, the moment is so real he still can't believe it that he now has a child of his own, a lone bounty hunter like him. He remembers faintly when his father swore the quote and officially adopted him. The quotes…

“Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad” I know your name as my child. 

He looks right into those big dark eyes. The name that he has been thinking for the little one all these times.

“Nadine, your name is Nadine Jarren. You are my son and my heir” 

In loving memory of his father, he gives his child this name. ‘Medine’ carries the meaning of ‘Bravery’ and ‘Beauty’ while ‘Nadine’ carries the meaning of ‘Courage’ and ‘Compassion’.

“It is official” The armorer nods, as well as Paz. 

Dyn presses his forehead with the child. He’s officially his son now, he feels thrill all over his body, still cannot believe this is true. One feeling for sure, he feels love running through him. He loves this child with every fiber of his being.

“Pa...Pa..” The kid tries to form the word,

“Yes, I’m your Papa” Dyn nods, he wholeheartedly accepts that term. 

“Papa” He calls him again with his paws reaching for him. Hmm…. this is going to be super hard to leave him now. 

“Actually…..” Everybody turns to him, it’s Zilva.

“You all can come to my place” 

The whole place becomes quiet.

“What do you mean your place” Paz asks,

“I have a place of my own, son. It’s the outer rim of the galaxy, it is so far away that the empire wouldn’t go that far to search for anything. The soil is fertile that you can do both farming and herding” 

The crowd start murmuring, that just sounds too good to be true. 

“If that’s true then it will be wonderful” The armorer says, 

“We might have to build more lodging and stuff but I’m sure all of you can do it. There’s plenty of space for the foundlings to run around” He tells them with a smile, suddenly lighting the place up with hope.

“It’s settled then. Today we rest and pack. Tomorrow we leave at dawn, sounds good chief?” 

“It sounds good to me” She nods, 

The crowd murmurs with agreement, 

“You’ve never let us down” She tells him, 

“I can never” He gives a smile then patting on both Paz’s and Dyn’s shoulders, “Rest” 

Not forgetting to give the little one a soft poke on his cheek, “Call me grandpa soon, k?” He winks and walks off.

Dyn and Paz turn to look at each other, 

“Does it mean that I don’t have to go out anymore?” 

“No, cyar’ika. Stay with us” 

Dyn lets out a long sigh and Paz pulls him into his arms. They embrace each other with the little one in the middle. Dyn has never been this relieved, he doesn’t have to part from his loved one and his son now. It’s just too good to be true. Paz’s holds on to him tightly, he thanks his uncle and their ancestors’ souls for letting them be together for now. 

Zilva is watching them nearby and nods with himself approvingly,

“Look at them, Medi. So hopelessly in love” 

He mutters to himself and someone who always lives in his heart. His other hand touching the ring underneath his glove and a smile forms on his lips. He sees himself and his beloved in them. 

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like the chapter!  
> Baby Yoda forms his first word and is finally given a name, yes people!  
> Paz and Dyn can be together for now! Paz's uncle saves the day again hallelujah
> 
> I'm also working on another story and have plan to post it once I finish with this one so let's wait and see :)))
> 
> See you again soon! :D


	15. Settlement I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> I'm so glad that I got all the positive feedback about baby yoda's name. And no worries! you can continue calling him baby yoda because that's what I do too 🤣🤣  
> And thank you so much for all of your emotional comments, it really makes my day!
> 
> Now this chapter has become very long so I need to make them into two parts.  
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> ^ _ - ^ _ - ^ _ -

/

/

/

Zilva offers to pilot the Razor Crest which Dyn doesn’t mind. The man knows the coordinates and Dyn can spend time with his kid. 

“Solus. T'ad. Ehn” Dyn is teaching his kid to count in Mando’a, using the child’s little fingers as example. He touches one of them “Solus”, next one “T’ad”, and the last one “Ehn” 

“You try it”

“Eh...eh….eh…” 

That’s all he got from the little one and he can hear someone chuckling, 

“That’s not funny, Vizla. I know it’s not easy to teach kids to speak but I thought he’d be fast learner” 

“I think he is, he just doesn’t want to do it now” Paz shrugs,

“Maybe you’re right” Dyn sighs, but he doesn’t mind. As long as his son is a happy kid then it’s absolutely okay whether he will learn fast or slow. 

With Paz’s uncle offers to pilot the ship, he can spend more time with his kid and he’s absolutely grateful. 

Dyn takes off his helmet, the big dark eyes widened and makes surprised chirping noise. 

“Papa” Dyn points to himself, it’s important to have the kid remember his face, now they’re father and son. 

The little one immediately recognizes his voice, his ears perk up, “Papa” He repeats, 

“That’s right. Very good” Dyn smiles and points to the little one, “Nadine”

“....Na...na….” The kid repeats after him, that’s all he got.

“That’s your name. You’ll have to remember it. Try again, Nadine” He touches the baby’s cloak, 

“Nana….” 

Maybe that’s all he’s going to get now but it’s absolutely okay. He lifts the kid up and kisses on his head so lovingly. The sight is absolutely beautiful. 

Dyn feels Paz come sitting next to him and the next thing he knows, he takes his helmet off. To Dyn’s shock.

“What are you doing?!” 

“Introducing myself to the kid, of course” 

“With helmet off, are you crazy?”

“Your kid is my kid, Dyn. Of course I would take my helmet off” 

Dyn is still shocked but Paz just smirks and he looks so handsome, ugh.

The child is looking at them back and forth, another new face. 

“Come on” Paz already takes him, “My name is Paz and I’m your daddy” That’s his self-introduction, yep.

Dyn narrows his eyes at him, is that supposed to sound like that? 

“Daddy” Paz points at himself, “Try saying it”

“..Da...da….” The kid repeats, 

“See? He got it! Try it again, daddy”

“Dada” 

“That’s right! Well done, buddy” Paz lifts him up in the air, the child is dangling his limbs, looks like he likes it?

“I can’t believe he can call you right after me” Dyn feels a little betrayed, but look at how cheerfully the kid is playing with him, maybe he’s forgiven. 

“Are you ready, buddy?” 

What??

Then the baby is thrown in the air. To Dyn’s shock.

“What da hell are you doing!!!” 

“Woh woh don’t be so loud now. I almost miss him” Paz already got the baby back in his hands,

“That’s too dangerous. Give him back to me now” Dyn orders, 

“What are you talking about? It’s not dangerous at all. The kid likes it” 

They both watch the kid laughing and dangling his limbs, like he wants to play again.

“See?” 

“I can’t believe it, he enjoys something like that?” Dyn almost got a heart attack just now, 

“Kids like to be thrown in the air, you just need to be very careful. Like this” Paz throws him up again and Dyn doesn’t feel less scared in his heart. Then he’s back down in Paz’s grasp.

“See?” 

Dyn narrows his eyes at that smug smile on that handsome face and his son laughing, looking absolutely delightful. 

“I hate you already”

“Wait what? How can you hate me, what did I do?”

“He likes you more than me now so I hate you” That’s true, he can’t stand that handsome face, for now.

“Come on. I’m sure he loves you more” 

Then Paz leans in and kisses him, 

“No, not in front of the kid!” Dyn scolds him, turning red because his son is still looking at both of them, tilting his head like he doesn’t have any idea what's going on.

“No? Here” One of Paz’s hands moves to cover the little one’s eyes, “He cannot see now” 

“I really can’t with you” Dyn groans, shakes his head and rolls his eyes so hard they might pop out of his head. Where is that fearsome warrior with serious demeanor that scares all the enemies off. Maybe he’s not here right now.

“Give him back and go help your uncle. I’ll try to put him to sleep” Dyn tells him, 

“I’d rather stay with both of you”

“GO” 

“Alright” Paz surrenders, “Give me one more kiss” They’re without helmets now so he’d like to make the most out of it. 

“Really?” 

“Really”

That handsome smirk, uggghhh. Fine. 

The baby is turned to the other way so his back is on them before Paz gives him another kiss. A good kiss they deserve. Dyn’s hand touches Paz’s hair while their lips nibbling.

“Eh?” The child is confused why he’s turned this way, unaware of what’s happening behind him.

/

/

/

“Got kicked out here?” 

“Yeah, Dyn is trying to put the baby to sleep and he thinks I’m a nuisance” 

Zilva looks amused with his nephew who’s begrudgingly being in the cockpit because his lover told him to. But looks like he got a good one down there.

“So...how are you and your loved one doing?” He starts the conversation,

“As good as it gets, uncle” 

“Your smug look tells me otherwise, son” 

“What can I say?” Paz looks like he can hum a good tune right now. 

“Let me guess, he rejected your proposal first” 

Paz suddenly can’t hum anymore. 

“It runs in his family, son. They’re not easy to say ‘yes’” 

“I know. He’s pretty special. How many times did his father reject you?” That’s a risky question but he’s really curious.

“13 times. I almost gave up on the 8th” 

“Wow…” 

That’s a lot. Paz can remember faintly that his uncle was drunk till passed out at their place and the vault has run out of alcohol for many times. The scene became normal to his family somehow. 

“We’re stubborn. It runs in our family too” He smirks, looks proud.

“But you and him been doing fine even though he rejected you” Paz comments, 

“I just wanted to make it official, you know how our family is like. But he’s like a blazing star, so beautiful to look at but if you get too close you can get burnt” 

“I’m sure you did more than just looking, uncle” Paz is deadpan and Zilva laughs,

“I was very fortunate that he trusted me enough to have a beautiful relationship with me. I’m sure his son isn’t easy to win over too. Good job, son” 

They bump their fists and laugh. Paz feels his heart warm to have his uncle back with him now, it’s like having a family that he can talk to about anything.

“Actually our relationship isn’t stable yet but at least he accepts my ring” His hands clutch into fists, he’s so proud with that. 

“Give him time, son. My beloved accepted my ring only when he was laying sick and I insisted I could never love any other” 

Paz listens to the story, he really admires his uncle.

“We grew up together, trained together. I realized that I had a feeling for him more than friend when we were twenty, that’s when I first asked him out” Zilva starts telling his story,

“Of course, he refused. He kept saying that I was from the clan and he was just a foundling. It was very strict back then but I kept insisting even though it resulted the same. Then the Purge happened” His tone becomes dark,

“We almost didn’t make it. Fighting out the enemy and saving our people and the civilians at the same time. After that, he started to be more open with me because it was only so few of us left. That’s when he adopted a son” 

/

Dyn is humming a lullaby, the one that his father used to sing for him, trying to get his child to sleep in the cabin. Together with the soft hum of the ship engine, it sounds cozy to their ears once they get used to it. 

The baby murmurs with his eyes closed, looks like this lullaby is still good. 

/ 

“That’s when he let me be a part of his life. I sometimes helped with babysitting, Dyn was a good kid and he was so adorable back then. You should have seen him” 

“I have seen him” Paz remembers a kid smaller than others but trying the hardest in any training. 

Paz even assisted with the training sometimes, the boy is thrown down on the ground by a bigger kid many times but everytime he got back up, sometimes he even won when he realized how to use leverage of his smaller size and quicker speed. He used all of his energy that he fell asleep when his father came to pick him up and carried him back in his arms. Thinking about it now makes him look like a pedophile as Dyn once accused him. 

No, he was just much older, not that he became fond of a child in a bad way. Actually, he developed a crush on someone else.

__

_‘Thank you for looking after him’_

_‘You’re welcome. Sir’  
_

He watched the man walked off with a sleeping child in his arms. At that time he thought it was just an admiration, it was actually a crush, but with admiration.

Now he feels a bit guilty with Dyn. 

“You’re okay?” His uncle glances back at him, 

“I’m okay, yes” 

Zilva just shrugs.

Paz sighs, everybody knew that man was with his uncle at the time. The man who was the tribe’s legendary warrior, they both were actually. Even though sometimes his uncle ended up drunk senseless but they were always back together. Now he admires them for their solid relationship.

“We’re near now” 

In front of them is a small planet that looks blue with the ocean and green with forest. 

“Prepare for landing” Zilva informs the other ship that’s transporting other mandalorians and the foundlings. 

“Dyn, we are about to land” 

Paz goes down to inform him and finds he’s holding a sleeping baby in his arms, signaling him to lower his volume.

“I just got him to sleep” says his soft voice as if he’s whispering.

Paz takes a good look at the baby’s sleeping face, so pure and so beautiful. His mouth murmuring something incoherent in his sleep. Covered with soft blanket and Dyn is holding him in his arms so protectively like nothing in this galaxy can harm the little precious one. 

“What?” Dyn asks, because he keeps staring at them.

“Nothing” 

How could I say how beautiful you are. With a sleeping child in your arms. The face that only him gets to see, the lips that only him gets to kiss, the silky hair only him gets to know how soft it is. 

They are his heaven. He could never ever dream of any others. 

Paz just keep admiring the sight before him. Dyn chuckles but doesn’t make any comment, he only mentally thinks that the larger mandalorian is weird. 

“We’re landing right? Help me grab my helmet” 

“Yes sir”

/

/

/

Once the Razor Crest lands and Dyn gets out of the ship, he cannot believe his eyes.

The place is absolutely beautiful with clear blue sea in front of their eyes and green forest on the land. The foundlings are already playing on the beach, they soak themselves in the crystal clear water, splashing and laughing so happily. Even the adult mandalorians can’t resist the charm of nature, they take off their gloves to feel the texture and the temperature of the water. So warm and alive.

“This place is beautiful” Dyn murmurs, 

“Not bad right?” Zilva looks proud, he breathes in the clean air for full lungs, good to be back. 

“I’ve never seen the foundlings this happy before. Thanks to you, Vizla” says the armorer,

“No problem, chief. Glad I can help” 

“How could no one has ever come to this place before?” Dyn is curious,

“The Empire was more interested in what kind of mineral ore a planet can offer, not how beautiful it is on the surface. Luckily this one has none of those precious ores or else it would be drilled and plucked all over by now” 

The others nod, that is true.

“And the people who used to live here were all eaten by the dinosaurs”

Paz, Dyn, and the armorer all turn to him.

“What?” Dyn almost sounds pitchy, he starts looking around. It’s totally untrustable and he’s having a baby with him. 

“The dinosaurs, I believe they have eaten the people who lived here before I came but no worries! They only live on the other side of the planet, sometimes I hunt them for food. Some of their meat taste quite good” 

“How could we know they will not attack us” Dyn doesn’t mean to be paranoid, but he is now. 

“They’re on other islands. If they have evolved to be able to swim across the planet then I’ve also set the fence surrounding this island. We will get grilled meat if they come” 

The old Vizla is still cheerful about it but the rest are shaking their heads.

But well, it’s good for now and the foundlings seem to love the place already. The adult mandalorians are no better, some of them start shedding off their armor and soaking themselves in the clear water already, that must feel like a reincarnation especially after all the hardships they’ve been through. 

“I’m sure we can manage” The armorer concludes.

“My cottage is over there” Zilva points to a small lovely cottage not so far away, “You can start building lodging now. There’s plenty of the wood in the forest and the rear of my cottage is the lowland where you can do farming and herding. I usually do both as a hobby to keep me occupied but gave up once I start travelling again. Maybe we can start doing them again since there are plenty of people to help taking care of them” 

The armorer nods, “That sounds perfect”

“Good” He gives his thumb up,

“What do you think, cyar’ika” Paz asks,

“It’s beautiful, much better than any place I can think of” Dyn still looks around, admiring all the scenery before him, the sound of the current in the ocean, the fresh air. The place so beautiful that he could only dream of. He still can’t believe that the tribe is able to migrate here. 

“The light at the end of the tunnel, they said” 

Dyn lets Paz put an arm on his shoulder, “You can teach the child to swim here” He points to the sea, “Or if he’s allergic to sea water then deep in the forest, there’s a waterfall and stream, my uncle just told me”

Resurrecting their good memories, huh. 

“Maybe you can join us, this time” 

Paz can hear him smirk beneath the helmet. 

“With pleasure” He wouldn’t miss that in the world. A quality time to spend with his beloved, naked. Ahem. 

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation :
> 
> Solus. T'ad. Ehn - One. Two. Three
> 
> Their new home looks something like [ this ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7057848f2bea0bd663c18107700a5311/3ef8237b30e4e393-ca/s1280x1920/9b985ac3b94dd2c6a7d84ff287ff5a880a9a7c2f.jpg)
> 
> Hope you like the chapter and see you all soon!


	16. Settlement II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part II  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> ^ _ - ^ _ - ^ _ -

/

/

/

They begin building the lodgings by chopping down trees and assembling into comfortable woodhouses. As mandalorians are a tribe of people who always work hard to get things done a.k.a labor anyway, with everyone putting in their strength and effort, it might take less than a week to finish. 

Dyn and some others volunteer to scout the perimeter and looking for food. When they can afford a boat or build one, they will go fishing in the sea too. Paz is with the others help building the shelters. 

Once he’s back with a bag full of fruits and some other edible plants, he doesn’t prepare himself to see Paz striped everything down but the helmet and inner pants and being full of sweat. Those muscles are glorious with scars here and there. His impressively buff biceps can pop someone’s head like a watermelon. Holy Blurrgs. 

“Enjoying the view?”

Dyn almost jumps, it’s Paz’s uncle who also striped down with only a pants on him, enjoying his coconut drink break. 

“I...er...I got some fruits” Dyn hands him the bag, the old Vizla chooses the one that’s bright red with the round shape.

“Thanks, son” He bites into it and hums approvingly. 

The man is still in great shape, solid muscles and scars everywhere, the body of a warrior. But his skin is almost tanned unlike most of the mandalorians including Dyn who are rather fair due to always wearing armor and helmets. Maybe because of the bright sun and tropical weather here. And his father’s ring on his ring finger. 

“Your father and I found this place around thirty years ago” 

That’s totally got Dyn’s attention.

“It was like our secret haven when we wanted to cut ourselves from the rest of the galaxy. After some missions that gained extra money and time for ourselves, we would come here. We seriously considered leaving everything behind for many times but we both knew we couldn’t. The tribe needed us and Medi would never turn his back on the creed. He fought until he couldn’t…..” The older man trails off while biting the fruit, 

Dyn realizes that this is actually the first time he gets to talk to this man personally, his father’s significant other. After not seeing him at all since his funeral and the man’s retirement. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure” 

“My father kept rejecting you but you were always back with us, why?” 

Dyn didn’t understand at a time, how complicated was his father’s relationship with this man. But he remembers his father turning him down several times, still this man was always back the next day. 

“Good question. That’s because I loved him, it doesn’t matter how many times he rejected my proposal, my love for him was solid” 

He can say as easy as the morning breeze that he loved his father.

“....My father told me that he loved you too but he couldn’t accept your proposal. I don’t understand” 

In the past, Dyn wouldn’t bother to ask about his father’s love life, but right now he’s a grown man and also having a relationship of his own. He wants to know the answer so it might help him understanding more about relationship and love life. 

“He even said that because he loved you, he couldn’t be with you” 

The older Vizla looks at him, his eyes are warm and full of love as if he’s looking at his own child, and his lips form into a small smile.

“Medi always knew that he was sick” 

………What?

“He always knew that he had an incurable sickness and he would die young. But he resisted it, fought with it, because he wanted to make sure that you were mature enough to be on your own” 

A bag of fruit is slowly dropped on the ground. 

Dyn never knew that his father was sick for so long, he never showed any kind of symptoms until his last few months. 

“And for me, he always drove me away because he wanted me to be with others who would live longer and not so rash like him. He was afraid that when he was gone, I wouldn’t be able to cope with it and he was right, I really couldn’t. Even if I always knew that one day I would have to live without him. When that day came, I really went lunatic” 

Both of them become quiet, only the sound of the man gulping down his drink from the coconut can be heard.

“But it doesn’t change anything, we loved each other, so much that I refused to be out of his life and let him out of mine. We shared every moment we had, cherished it until the very last minute. He was the love of my life, son” 

A large strong man can become this vulnerable when talking about his past loved one. His eyes are telling it all, sorrowful but loving. 

It was very hard for Dyn too, at the time he was just nineteen but he had spent more than a decade being on the missions with his father, the ones that were not too dangerous. The level of risk increased as he aged and more experienced. His father was quite eager to have Dyn learned about everything, the things necessary for him to be able to strive in the vast universe. Because he knew his clock was ticking. 

_‘You can do it, son. You’re a strong one and I’m proud of you’_

Papa...he misses him so much. 

Countless nights when Dyn was a young boy, Papa would always console him if he had nightmares, encourage him if he struggled in training, teach him all the fighting skills he needed. Papa always believed in him that was why he could strive to be a bounty hunter mandalorian as of today. Without him, Dyn would have been nothing but a lost foundling. 

He tries so hard not to sniffle beneath his helmet. 

“So this is where you have been all these years” Dyn changes the topic, takes a look at the beautiful scenery, white sandy beach, crystal clear sea water, and green forest. The place is simply a paradise.

“I almost didn’t make it back here, son” The older man chuckles, “After your father’s funeral and I retired, I wandered out in the galaxy. I got myself drunk and got into fights for so many times. Sometimes I just walked right into the trouble. I wanna beat someone up and wanna be beaten up. Just wanted the pain of losing him to go away. But one day, I realized that I need to live for Medi’s part too because he didn’t get a chance to” 

Dyn is quietly listening,

“That’s when I became sober and came back to this place, rebuilding everything and live with it. At least that would have been what Medi wanted. If I let myself got killed at that time, I wouldn’t get a chance to see how beautifully you have grown” He motions to Dyn’s graceful armor, his smile is super proud.

“And you even have a son now. I wish Medi could have seen him, he would love him with all his heart” 

“I’m sure he would” Dyn totally agrees, his father was the best father he could ever ask for. Kind, strong, and loving. 

After listening to everything, Dyn was thinking about it for a moment before his hands touch his helmet and lift it up, showing his face to this man. 

“I never knew anyone who would love and care for my father like you did. I recognize you as my family and I’m glad that we meet again” 

The old man smiles at him, a warm smile of a father. 

“I’m glad to hear that, thank you” 

Zilva is happy that he got to see those pair of eyes again, determined but tender just like his father. The boy whom he had helped his beloved raising now has grown up to be a great warrior and a gracious mandalorian, as legendary as his father. He can never be more proud. 

“I’m surprised my nephew can win over your heart but it’s a good surprise. I’m happy you’re together” 

“He’s a good man” Dyn can’t help smiling shyly talking about Paz, 

Zilva can totally see that Dyn is still shy about it. Hah...young love.

“Come here” Zilva gives Dyn a hug and kisses his forehead which makes Dyn blush a little, nobody has ever kissed his forehead except his father. 

“I always think of you as my son and I’m so glad my nephew got enough balls to ask for your hand. We’re stubborn but we love ferociously and we respect our loved ones because that’s how we were raised. I wish both of you all the best” He pats Dyn’s back.

“....Thank you” The old man here just gives a blessing to both of them, maybe they need it.

“What is going on here” 

A voice behind Dyn, he quickly puts his helmet back on before turning to face him. It’s Paz.

Holy Blurrgs, he still doesn’t prepare himself to witness the glorious buff muscles full of sweat this close, he can even feel the heat radiating out of that body. And that inner pants look so tight when it’s wet, did he already mention that Paz is quite impressive? He’s doomed. 

“I got some fruits” Dyn quickly averts his eyes up before it’s too obvious and shoves a bag of fruit to the larger man, 

“I’ll go check on the kid” He immediately walks off, doesn’t wait for Paz to say anything.

So Paz turns to his uncle,

“Don’t mind me but I think he was totally checking you out” Zilva chews on the fruits, 

“............” Paz just keeps staring at him, 

“What?” 

“Why did Dyn just take off his helmet in front of you” His tone is neutral, almost unfriendly.

“He recognizes me as a family. I was like his stepdad to be honest” It is true. 

“And why did you just kiss his head” Now his tone is totally unfriendly,

“What? I can’t give him a fatherly kiss?” Zilva keeps chewing the fruit, he knows he got on his nephew’s nerves and he’s enjoying it.

“....I didn’t get to kiss yours so you don’t get to kiss mine, uncle” 

Zilva suddenly stops chewing, “Wait, are you implying that you wanted to kiss my beloved?” Narrowing his eyes, 

“I would if I could” 

Now, no disrespect to the deceased and his beloved Dyn but he just wants to get on his uncle’s nerves too and looks like it’s working. 

“You know what” Zilva finishes the last bite of the fruit and throws the rest away, “It’s been a long time since I haven’t given you any lesson. Let’s go a few rounds, son” 

Their atmosphere suddenly changes into deathly one,

“I was expecting it” Paz unfastens his tools belt and puts it away, 

“I’mma kick your ass on behalf of Medi for touching his precious boy too so you better be prepared. Instead of cracking your one bone, I’mma break two” 

“Let’s see whose bone is more crackable, uncle. Maybe your ancient one” Paz is more than ready, it’s been a few days since he hasn’t broken any bones. After seeing his uncle kissing Dyn’s forehead, he feels like he wants to smash something. His uncle’s bone should be nice. 

/

Dyn walks up to look for his son and finds him sitting together with other foundlings, looks like the armorer is giving them a lesson or telling them a story. His boy is the smallest so he’s sitting in the front. His big ears are wiggling while listening to the chief, seems like he’s blending in well and Dyn feels warmth in his heart.

Suddenly he hears the crowd cheering nearby, what’s going on? It got the armorer’s and the foundlings’ attention too.

He quickly goes to the spot to check it out and can’t believe his eyes.

It’s Bantha fight!

Yes, the one that two large male banthas aggressively crashing into each other with full force and animalistic roaring. Or something close to that.

Paz and his uncle are wrestling on the sand right where Dyn was talking to them just now and other mandalorians abandon their work to cheer on them.

What in the nine hells...? Dyn is gasping underneath his helmet. 

It’s normal for mandalorians to spar as it’s a part of training but those two just have the urge to train right now? Really? 

“Finally something interesting to watch” When does the armorer come standing next to him?

But well, those two are both alpha male and from Vizla, it’s common to call for some physical contact, their way of dispute settling and stress release. Everybody knows how lethal they are in the fight and two of them fighting each other? It’s the match of the year. 

That’s why everyone is cheering so enthusiastically, except for Dyn, he feels kinda weird. Is that supposed to be like this?

The audience cheer for each lock and each blow, they look really strong. Dyn wouldn’t survive if he got hit like that, it already looks painful just to watch. 

Now they’re stumbling on the sand, try to secure the other into a deadly lock which neither of them yield. Paz looks super hot when he’s fighting though, his fighting skill, his muscles contracting, animalistic grunting, and everything. 

Suddenly Dyn feels a soft pull on his trousers, it’s his child looking up to him with his big round eyes curiously. He bends down to pick him up.

“Hopefully you will take after only good examples from him” He tells his son, not that Paz is a bad influence but he got temper when he’s pissed off enough and Dyn isn’t much better. What can he say, they’re mandalorians. 

The baby just coos and tilts his head, that’s when he hears someone’s painful cry and the crowd holler.

Ah shit….

/

/

/

“You are crazier than I thought” 

Dyn is tending to Paz’s bruises on his body, he got his shoulder dislocated because he wouldn’t yield when his uncle told him to. He already got it back in its place but still a little painful. Paz got some blood out of his uncle’s head too, so maybe they’re even.

They’re in Razor Crest, since it’s only two of them in the place, they take off their helmets. Nadine is playing with other foundlings on the beach being supervised by the chief and other mandalorians. 

“I don’t like other people touching you” Paz sounds like a pouty child, 

“He helped my father raised me, what were you thinking??” 

“Still, I don’t like it. There are only few people in the universe who I trust enough to let them touch you. Your father, our child, and me. Your father is already in a good place and our child is small and innocent. So only me can touch you”

“You’re insane” Dyn shakes his head, he wouldn’t listen to that. It sounds amusing though. “The blaster wound on your arm isn’t fully healed, yet you asked for another” Dyn puts bacta on each of his bruises. Luckily his helmet protects him from getting any bruise on his head or he might get crazier than this.

Then Paz turns to him and kisses on his forehead, 

“What’s that for?” 

“Now his kiss is erased with mine”

Dyn can’t help chuckling, “Really? How old are you, Paz? Five?” 

“I’ll be possessive of you even if I turn one hundred” He pulls Dyn into a hug to illustrate his point. 

Dyn laughs and leans onto him, being possessive over by a loved one is actually nice. As long as the man doesn’t get over-jealous, that might be a problem. The larger mandalorian seems to calm down when he holds Dyn so he lets him. Being held by a loved one while watching the magnificent view outside the ship helps calming their minds.

“After talking to your uncle, I kinda miss my father” Dyn looks out to the sun setting over the ocean, so beautiful and calm. 

“Another sin he has committed, he made you sad” Paz is quick to conclude, he will definitely draw more blood in their next fight.

“I miss him in a good way. I’m not sad, you Bantha” 

“At least I’m a hot one”

And they laugh together. Yeah, he’s a hot bantha.

But really, Dyn is thinking of his father who always rejected his loved one then became sad with himself. Because his lifetime to share with him was short.

_“We shared every moment we had, cherished it until the very last minute. He was the love of my life, son”_

They could have been happy together until now but Papa died because of his sickness, he didn’t get a chance to. But Dyn does, Dyn still has a chance.

“Paz”

“Yes, cyar’ika”

“Do you still want to marry me?”

Dyn asks out of nowhere and Paz freezes, 

“Definitely” Paz answers with his clear blue eyes, 

Dyn is thinking for a moment then his lips curve up into small smile, 

“How about...after everything is settled, the tribe is living here well and maybe the Chief can even get her own foundry and furnace to mold armor again…”

Paz is listening to everything with every strong beating of his heart, 

“And?”

“And I’ll ask her to mold a ring carved out of my armor” Dyn looks into those piercing blue eyes,

That’s when the realization hits Paz like a comet, his expression is priceless, Dyn wishes he had it recorded. 

“I will marry you, Paz”

Paz’s blue eyes immediately turn emotional, he pulls Dyn into his arms.

“Cyar’ika I….I can’t...I don’t know what to say anymore” He holds him tightly and kisses his hair, 

His beloved agrees to marry him. Finally. Thank gods and everything that make him say yes. 

And his uncle, if this is part of his doing, then thank you. 

He can mentally see his uncle smirking proudly with a thumb up right now.

For Dyn, he doesn’t know what the future holds but since he has someone who loves him this much and Dyn also loves him then he doesn’t want to deny it anymore. He will make the most of it, will try their best to make each other and the child happy. The little one shall be thrilled to have two fathers. The ones who will love and care for him unconditionally. 

They seal their lips into a passionate kiss as Dyn is gradually laid down on the floor. For the first time he doesn’t mind being topped by someone, especially a super hot and handsome one, and topless. Dyn totally doesn’t mind. 

“We have to go pick up Nadine soon, you know?” Dyn whispers between the kiss, his hand touching the handsome face.

“Arr...right” Paz groans, like his world is crumbling down, not that serious actually. Dyn just chuckles and gives him another light kiss. 

“How about later tonight when he is put to bed and makes sure he’s not gonna wake up soon” Dyn suggests, wrapping one arm around the larger man’s neck and the other hand combing the short dark blond hair, lightly massaging his scalp.

“We both know our child is mysteriously able to teleport himself so I don’t think so. I don’t want to be a bad parent who lets the child see what he shouldn’t” 

“Such a noble man, I’m glad I’ve chosen the right one” Dyn touches the handsome face and feels like he falls in love with him even more,

This man puts their son before his own desire even though something hard down there is rubbing with Dyn’s and he’s getting hard too. Maybe he can reward him for being so noble. 

“Do you know ‘Sixty-Nine’?” Dyn asks, 

“It’s a number” Paz answers, deadpan.

“No, not the number, the other meaning” 

“The offense strategy?”

“No” Dyn chuckles, 

Paz looks totally clueless and Dyn smirks, Paz never knew someone can smirk so sexy.

“I think we have about ten minutes” Then he presses the button on his vambrace and the hatch is closing up.

“I’m going to tell you what sixty-nine is” 

/

/

/

The armorer is seeing off each foundling whom their adoptive parents come pick up. 

The little one with big green ears and big dark brown eyes still standing with her, waiting for his Papa to pick him up. Until a familiar large frame approaching, his ears perking up. 

“Paz? I thought Dyn will pick the child up” The armorer questions,

“He’s a little busy” 

Paz doesn’t lie, Dyn is busy cleaning his armor while Paz doesn’t have to, he just cleans the pants and puts on his helmet. 

The armorer tilts her head but doesn’t question more, the little one already lifts up his arms to him. 

“Alright, come home with daddy, son” Paz lifts him up and puts him on his shoulder, he chirps happily, “Thank you for looking after him” 

“You’re welcome. You look happy by the way” 

Paz pauses a little before continuing, “I am with my beloved and our child, of course I am happy” 

“That’s what I see. See you tomorrow, Paz”

“See you chief” and he walks off with child on his shoulder. 

Hmm….the large mandalorian is wet like he was soaking himself in the sea and the chief can absolutely see that he’s so damn happy, not only because he’s with his family, something else. But it’s not her business, if they’re happy then she’s happy for them.

“Have a good day learning, Nadine?” He asks the little one sitting on his shoulder,

“Ah...ah...debodewah” Yeah, that absolutely means he has fun. 

One of these days he will have to ask the child’s father how come he’s so knowledgeable in sex. Dyn kicked him out to pick up their son before Paz had a chance to ask him, was coming down from the higher galaxy he has been to. But looks like Paz wasn’t bad too, he felt those thighs shaking and Dyn’s moaning in his throat before he came. 

Both of them need to have their mouths thoroughly washed before they can kiss their son again. Can’t help the feeling. Maybe they can convince the child to swim in the sea together tonight. 

And yes, he’s really happy.

Because he is going to be a married man soon. 

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s another sex education from Dyn Jarren to Paz Vizla, the Sixty-Nine //demonic grin  
> And yes they’re getting married! Are you excited! Let me know what you think.
> 
> See you later! :D


	17. Love I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to officially apologize, for after posting last chapter, a full day later I realized that I missed one paragraph! 😂😂 Some of you might find the discontinuation in some part and I’m so sorry 😂 The paragraph is already added back in. Feel free to re-read for your own risk 😂😂  
> Then please enjoy the next chapter here!
> 
> //Hippo is quick to run and hide
> 
> ＼(ﾟｰﾟ＼) ＼(ﾟｰﾟ＼) ＼(ﾟｰﾟ＼)

/

/

/

It takes roughly two weeks for everything to settle in well for the mandalorians. This tropical paradise island is now their new covert. 

They manage to have their shelters blended in with the forest so it won’t look too obvious and easy to find, it’s very far away and the Empire is not as colonizing as before but still they need to be cautious. Other than that, everything is perfect.

The Chief got her own foundry built up and furnace to mold armor again and she couldn’t be more relieved. Now she felt like home.

Once the foundry was settled, Dyn paid a visit together with his loved one and their child. Politely asking the armorer to mold a ring carved out of his beskar armor. She inhaled sharply and responded “It’s about time” Her tone is one of the kindest they have heard.

The tribe’s newly settlement is mostly financed by Dyn’s credits (dowry actually) from Paz that he deposited it with the Chief. Both of them agree to have the credits spent for the tribe, it’s like their gift for them and they can always earn more credits in the future. 

Then here comes their matrimony announcement. 

Coming at the right time to celebrate their new covert settlement. It has been a while since the tribe hasn’t had an auspicious ceremony of their people. They can’t be happier that this time it’s for their covert’s provider and protector. 

Paz’s uncle is one of the happiest people for this news. He hugs attack his nephew and Dyn fiercely, even lifting Dyn up like a father lifting a child only that the child is a twenty-seven years old parsec’s most badass bounty hunter mandalorian. Dyn tries so hard not to squirm while Paz tries so hard to calm down. It’s just a fatherly hug and lift. Dyn has a feeling that Paz might lift him up later too, just because he doesn’t like the feeling of anything done to Dyn that he has never done. Ah, just great… 

/

/

/

The day comes, 

A beautiful day, the sun shines bright with a soft wind that brings the scent of the ocean with it. The sound of current hits the beach and the birds chirping. Nature is alive and they are living among it. 

Both of them are standing on the beach under the shade of a big tree. At first, they request their ceremony to be private and simple because they don’t want to waste anyone’s time, they just want to make it official. Their ceremony should be short and precise but powerful and sacred because they are mandalorians. 

But the people are more than happy to celebrate with them, both of them are the tribe’s benevolent provider and protector all these years.  
Dyn and Paz have their armor polished somehow, it’s their important day.

The Armorer assists with their ritual, standing in front of them.

“Thank you everyone who’s participating” She announces, “The ceremony will be short and precise as requested by the marrying couple. We would appreciate your silent witnessing while we are proceeding” 

Everyone nods in agreement, until they hear someone’s sniffling. Standing near them is Zilva Vizla, shedding tears with a white handkerchief wiping his face, the baby Nadine sitting in the crook of his arm also looks confused.

“Oh don’t mind me, please proceed” 

Still sniffling, he thought he wouldn’t cry. He got his beard and mustache trimmed neatly, it’s his boys’ big day. 

Both Paz and Dyn shrug, well, that helps them become less nervous though. Their hands holding on to each other.

“Dyn Jarren, please put the ring on your spouse” 

The Armorer presents a ring in her hand. The one that carved out of his armor, freshly molded out of her Foundry. It’s shining so beautifully in his eyes.

Since Dyn is already wearing Paz’s ring, it's just Dyn’s turn to give him his ring. She even calls Paz his spouse, arh...as he thought he won’t be nervous anymore.

Dyn receives the ring, Paz takes off his glove and gives him his hand, a large hand of a warrior. Dyn is about to put it on Paz’s ring finger on his left hand. In his heart, he was praying that he does things right and the ceremony please end soon because he’s so damn shy and nervous.

“Do you have anything to say to each other?” The Armorer suddenly asks and both of them turn to her,

Dyn’s head almost goes blank, is this a part of the ritual? Do we have something to say to each other?

Well, they could exchange vows fluently when they were alone but now, all eyes are on them, even their son’s. 

Paz’s uncle almost crack up, he knows this is her doing, well it’s once in a lifetime so let’s make it memorable.

“I’ll start first” 

Being a man, a badass gentleman, and a manly mandalorian he is, Paz offers as if he senses his mate’s frustration. 

He grabs Dyn’s hand, the one that’s about to put a ring on for him.

“Dyn Jarren” His voice is solid but gentle, the way he says Dyn’s name like no others,

“Yes” Dyn responds almost breathlessly, 

“If I am going to be completely honest. It is an honor of my life to have you as my mate. For I always admire you for your courage, your effort to tirelessly provide for the foundlings, and your beautiful heart”

Dyn is listening to every word with strong heartbeats thudding inside his chest, 

Zilva Vizla nods approvingly with proud smirk, that’s the man from Vizla. No matter how quiet they are normally, when it comes to praising and appreciating their loved ones, they do it the best. 

“Woo….” The child is witnessing everything with bright eyes, 

“Getting to know you is one of the best privileges I am allowed to have because we both know how busy and private you are, and I really appreciate it. I am forever grateful that I am allowed to love you since everybody knows how special you are. Therefore; I swear to you in front of everyone here. From now on I will honor you, love you, protect you with my life until death do us part. You are the love of my life and always will be”

Dyn’s face underneath the helmet becomes ferociously warm. Paz once said he’s not a man of many words, but once he is, they are all so powerful. 

Zilva restrains himself so hard not to clap and whistle and shout so he just slowly giving a thumb up and a nod. His nephew just makes their clan proud. 

“Beautiful” The Armorer can’t help appreciating, 

And she turns to Dyn, so it means it’s his turn now! Arh! 

Urr….Well...Dyn is stumbling inside. Papa help him, but Papa never had to go through this. Arh! But somehow he can mentally see his father’s encouraging smile at him and the words he always said to Dyn,

_‘You are capable of anything, son. As long as your heart permits it’_

Imagining how happy his father’s smile would be if he knows that Dyn is getting married. 

Papa...I’m getting married.

“Paz Vizla” Finally he begins,

“Yes” 

Dyn finally looks up to meet his visor, he’s never been this grateful for wearing a helmet so no one can see his blush and trembling lips. 

“You are one of the best men I know. Other people might be impressed by your strength but what touches me the most is your gentleness and a kind heart. Your honesty when you express your feelings and your earnestness to protect those who are weaker. You’re strong physically and mentally, when I’m with you I can feel stronger”

Once he can say it, he can say it all.

“I am the most fortunate one to have your feelings for me. Therefore; I will try my best to cherish what we have, to provide what we need, and to be a good mate to you because I am also in love with you”

This is the very first time that Dyn says he loves Paz, he has been successfully avoiding it up until now. 

Paz feels his heart swelling inside his chest and Zilva resists to jump and cheer, he can only voicelessly say ‘Bravo’ with a clenched fist. The little one’s big eyes look up to him as if to check if he’s alright.

“Graceful” The Armorer nods approvingly, 

“With this ring” Dyn puts it on Paz’s large strong hand, “I recognize you as my mate, my husband, and my beloved” 

To Paz’s ear, Dyn’s beautiful hoarse voice is as clear as crystal and as sweet as nectar. 

“And I recognize you as mine” Paz responds, holding Dyn’s hand with his. 

“Both of you, please repeat after me. _‘Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde’_ ”

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde” They both say it in unison. 

We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors.

“I now witness, the ritual is completed. You are officially married” 

As soon as the Armorer finishes her announcement. Everyone is clapping and cheering for them.

The foundlings happily throw flowers and petals that they helped picking up for them in the air. It might look contrast with the mandalorians but it’s such a beautiful sight and the newly married couple really appreciate it. 

“You may seal your vows with the kiss”

They both turn to the armorer, ah...that’s right.

So they press their forehelmets together and the crowd cheers even louder, Zilva might be the loudest and he starts shedding tears again.

“Look at them, Medi. Our precious boys just got married” He murmurs to his beloved who must be looking down upon them from heaven right now.

“Begadebah!” The child also cheers with arms wriggling. He might or might not know what’s going on but he’s celebrating it with his fathers!

Even concealing with helmets, they know that they both have the most beautiful smile on their faces right now. 

It’s not a simple, quiet, private wedding they intended but this will do.

They are married.

/

/

/

/

/

The new family is spending quality time in the waterfall on the other side of the island.

With the tropical weather of the island, the cool water is just perfect. Dyn is teaching his kid to swim which the little one seems to really enjoy it. Dyn’s grabbing his two small paws while his little legs splashing the water and giggling. 

Paz takes in the sight before him and lets out a content sigh. This is so perfect. His beautiful husband and their beautiful son swimming in the water. His bright smile and laugh whenever their son can stay in the water by himself. Together with the scenery of nature surrounding them, the fresh and clean smell of the water from the waterfall, something he never experienced in a very long time. This is simply paradise.

Only god knows how lucky he is to have them in his life.

“Not so fast, son” Dyn gets hold of the little one once he tries to swim away from him. 

“Ah..ah” The kid whines,

“I know, I’m happy you can swim now but you cannot go too far. What if anything happens?”

“Vii...viii” He coos at him,

“That’s my boy” Dyn kisses his head,

How are they understanding each other, that’s beyond Paz. But he believes that if he spends more time with the kid he will start to understand him too. 

“Lunch is ready” He tells them, 

Dyn waves at him from the water. His husband is soaking wet and naked under the water. Paz is a really happy man. 

“Dry him for me, will you?” Dyn hands their little green son to Paz’s big hands,

“Absolutely” Paz wraps him up in a dry towel which Paz is grateful that the child is not squirming, he’s a behaved child when he wants to be. At the same time trying so hard not to peek at his soaking wet naked husband coming up from the water, not really working. 

Dyn smirks at him as if knowing that his husband is totally checking him out before walking to grab a towel for himself. Dyn has a body of a warrior with scars here and there too, but he’s quite lean as his main position is stealth and sharpshooting so he’s not as buff as the heavy infantry units that use more physical strength. Still, his tone body is very impressive.

“Dry the kid” Dyn tells him with a smile as he’s drying himself because Paz wouldn’t stop looking at him, 

“Yes sir” Hah...he’s so happy. 

They’re beyond the point of being embarrassed by being seen naked now, they’re married after all. 

Paz’s large hands work so gently on the kid, he dries his little body especially his tiny fingers and big ears. Making sure no dampness is left to cause annoying infection on the kid. 

“This broth is really good” Dyn compliments as he cannot stop himself from sipping down the hot broth. It tastes really good especially after swimming in the cool water. 

And everything else looks so delicious, the grilled fish with herbs, and the vegetables and fruit salad. 

“These all taste really good” Dyn can’t stop praising now, the grilled fish and the salad taste so good together and he can’t stop munching them down, 

“I never knew you’re so good at cooking” His tone is super surprised, when Paz volunteered to cook their lunch while Dyn was spending time with the kid in the water, he thought it would just be something simple and edible, but this meal is one of the best he has in a while. 

“Who do you think is the main chef cooking for the foundlings at the covert” Paz’s chest puffs up proudly while the kid on his lap is sipping down warm broth and lets out a content moan too. 

“Really?” Dyn can’t believe his ears while his mouth is still chewing the fish, oh my god it’s so good.

“Yes, they wouldn’t drink other’s broth but mine” Paz puffs up even more, 

“I can’t believe my luck” 

Dyn is not a good cook as he can tell himself. Because he usually travels here and there, many times were on the run, chasing his targets and avoiding his enemies. His food choice was limited, relying mostly on ration bar which is bearable if he doesn’t think too much of it. Sometimes he got some meat from hunting which is also okay. But the meal right now is really good, the perfect mixture of spice and herbs together with the right layer of grilling. He can’t believe how lucky he is that his husband turns out to be a very good cook. 

“I’m going to feed you and the child so well, cyar’ika. I’m not saying you’re too skinny or anything but I want both of you well fed, healthy, and happy” Paz is determined, he secretly thinks that Dyn is too skinny though.

“I’m a mandalorian who always travels, what do you expect” As if Dyn knows what Paz is thinking. They can’t eat or drink in front of others, need to be back at his ship or quarter only, sometimes even no time to eat at all. 

“I will pack you lunch on your next travel” Paz is determined again,

“Thank you” Dyn smiles at him, 

So this is what a marriage is like right? Taking care of each other. Dyn feels he makes the right decision to seal the deal with this man. 

That’s when both of them witness their son gulping down the whole fish. 

“Son?” Paz is shocked, about to take the fish out of the kid’s grasp afraid he will choke on it. Too late, the fish is down his throat and the kid even laughs, he burps loudly too.

“That’s how he eats?” He turns to ask his spouse,

“I’ve seen him swallowing down a live frog, whole. So maybe that’s how he eats” Dyn isn’t less shocked but fortunately he has witnessed something more horrifying beforehand so he’s good, maybe. At least this time the fish is well cooked. 

Paz narrows his eyes and looks at the kid on his lap more carefully, he’s putting his tiny fingers in his mouth as if the lingering flavor of the fish is too good to resist. 

“We will have to study more on your eating habit, son” 

“Aow” The child responds, as if he doesn’t care about his eating habits much. 

“Try some salad” Paz is experimenting, how many kinds of food the kid can eat. 

Little Nadine bites on the green salad and swallows it down too, bringing smile to both of his parents’ faces. 

“He doesn’t hate vegetables” Paz sounds happy and relieved, sometimes it’s just as hard as going into war to try to get some foundlings to eat vegetables. 

“My son can have all kinds of food, I’m very lucky indeed” Dyn is smiling too, when they were on the run, the kid saves so much of his time when he can just gulp anything down his throat as long as they are food. If Dyn had to spend a lot of time trying to get his kid to eat something, they wouldn’t probably make it alive by now. 

“But I think he really likes live frog” Dyn grimaces, 

“Let’s try not to encourage that” 

They nod in agreement. 

/

/

/

They are back at their quarter in the evening. Their quarter is a lovely hut in the forest not so big but not so small either, just perfect for their little family. 

“You’re back” 

They turn around to see Paz’s uncle, having a big fish across his shoulder as if he just came back from fishing. 

“Forgive me, didn’t mean to startle you. I came by earlier but didn’t see any of you, what’s with the kid?” He motions to the sleeping kid in Dyn’s arms,

“He falls asleep. Maybe swimming at the waterfall makes him tired” Dyn answers,

“You mean… you took the kid with you today?” Paz’s uncle frowns, 

“Yes?” Dyn and Paz look at each other, what’s weird about that? He’s their son, of course they would take him out for a picnic together. 

“Come on….when I said ‘There’s a very beautiful waterfall on this island and there’s no dinosaur there last time I checked and you should spend time together’ I didn’t mean for you to take your kid with you. You should have asked me to babysit him” 

Paz and Dyn look at each other again,

“But we want to take him there, he loves swimming” Dyn isn’t really sure where the conversation is going,

“I know, kids love swimming. But you just got married, sons. You should have some time for yourself” 

Dyn feels his cheeks under the helmet a little warmer as he gets the meaning.

“We’re in no hurry, uncle” This time Paz answers, 

“Nonsense. Tomorrow I’ll babysit the little one and you two can go anywhere you want. Goodnight now, I’ll pick him up in the morning” 

And Zilva walks away, doesn’t wait for them to say yes or no. 

/

/

/

That night,

“So, do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?” Paz asks, 

“I don’t know….” Dyn puts the sleeping child in the wooden crib, 

“It’s not that I’m rushing you or anything” Paz quickly says, he’s laying in their bed,

“No, you’re not” Dyn comes to their bed, gives his husband a small smile to comfort him. 

That’s right. All these times, they still have never had sex.

The main reason is because their son is always with them and they are both busy with stuff. Not that they don’t want to do it, they want to but it’s just no appropriate time. It’s only two days after they said their vows to each other and Paz’s uncle got restless already, he knows the couple can’t have some time for themselves with the small child clinging onto them. 

The most they could do was a hot make out and some helping hands underneath their blanket and they had to keep it super quiet, afraid the kid would wake up and see something he shouldn’t. 

“I think your uncle is right” 

“Yes?”

“Yes” Dyn’s finger touches Paz’s beard, he’s so handsome, “I know we both want to do it” 

“I’ll do it only when you’re ready” Paz grabs Dyn’s hand and kisses his palm, 

“Hell yes we are” 

Dyn never misses everytime Paz stealing glances at him with hunger in his eyes but they can’t do a thing because their son is present. And Dyn isn’t much better, everytime his husband takes off his clothes or gets naked, he can’t help licking his own lips with the painful desire burning in his body.

“So let’s go out tomorrow then” Paz concludes with a smile,

“Yes” 

They seal their lips as a goodnight kiss and hold on to each other. They are still very new to this level of intimacy because they’re both mandalorians and they never shared a bed with anyone. But they will work on it and they will be just fine. Let’s start with tomorrow.

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are married ( ◜‿◝ )♡  
> But poor things still need to find time for themselves 😂😂
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter and will see you again soon! 
> 
> (^_^)ノ (^_^)ノ (^_^)ノ


	18. Love II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Some important notes here,
> 
> 1\. There's an application called "Fanfic Pocket Archive Library" that just takes all the fanfic in AO3 and make money out of it because there are ads and in-app purchase. They are making money from the writers' works that we let people read for free. I as a fiction writer cannot let that kind of people reap on my sweat and tears that I've invested with every story I've been writing up until now so I need to set my account into registered users only. You can read the news about this on Tumblr.  
> But I know there's a lot of guests reading so I will edit the privacy to be accessible to all but only in 1-2 weeks. I hope you all understand and sorry if I cause any inconvenience. But I'm sure applying as a registered user is super easy so let's do it :)
> 
> 2\. I've changed my name :'D Please remember me.
> 
> 3\. I've been away for days and I know it X'D So I'm presenting you not just one chapter, I'm giving you two and a bonus chapter! How about that! XD
> 
> And yes there will be smut.
> 
> Let's go!

/

/

/

“If he tries to eat a live frog, please make sure it’s sanitized” 

“Absolutely” 

Zilva answers with a bright smile even though everybody knows it sounds super funny. How to sanitize a live frog?

“Papa will be back by tomorrow, don’t worry” Dyn touches his son’s cheek, 

“Wah...wah….” The kid is reaching out for him, his big eyes turn glassy as if not understanding why he is not going with him. 

It’s not the first time Dyn has to deposit his son with someone but everytime it’s still not easy. 

“No worries. Go have fun!” Zilva sees them off with a bright smile, 

Both Paz and Dyn cringe a little with the word ‘Have fun’ but well, 

They are travelling to a planet to buy necessary supplies for the tribe and yes, they will spend a night over there. 

“Thank you uncle. I’ll see you, son” Paz’s finger strokes his big ear, 

His Dada is going too?! Nadine is sad...he starts whining now.

“Come ooooonnnnnn, little one! Spend time with grandpa here. It’s our grandpa & grandson bonding time!” Zilva is lifting the child up in the air, he looks pretty confused but doesn’t squirm or resist.

“He will call me grandpa by the time you’re back” He announces merrily, tugging the child into his arm like some kind of plush doll. 

“Alright, be a good boy” 

Both Dyn and Paz wave at them before entering Razor Crest and taking off, they know damn well if they prolong it, they can never leave.

/

/

/

“Don’t worry” 

“I’m not worried”

“I can hear you sigh, cyar’ika”

“You’re totally imagining things” Dyn wouldn’t admit that, nope. 

They’re in space now, should take only an hour to get to their destination. A planet full of supplies with reasonable prices. Paz’s uncle even particularly recommended a hotel for their stayover. 

‘Go to this place. Nice view and people, not expensive, isolated, and mandalorian-friendly. I’ve been there with my beloved’ 

Zilva punched the coordinates into Dyn’s datapad with a smile. 

The fact that he had been there with Dyn’s father made him want to think twice but well, if the couple who had loved each other so much had been there then it should be nice for them too. Just a little embarrassed. 

“I don’t mean to kill the mood but if we run out of money after buying all the supplies, I don’t mind coming back to my ship” Dyn shrugs, they have to spend all of their credits reasonably for the tribe. 

“I’ll be wherever you be, cyar’ika” Paz doesn’t mind too, as long as his beloved is happy, he doesn’t complain. The most important thing is they are having each other. Just find some comfortable portable mattress and roll it on the cabin’s floor, that will do. 

Paz uses that moment to give a smooch onto Dyn’s cheek and his neck is the next target.

“Stop!” Dyn squirms and giggles because Paz’s beard is still too ticklish.

“Get used to it” 

“No!” 

But then everything goes quiet when hot lips seal with his, only content moan is heard and arms holding on to each other.

Looks like their honeymoon already starts now.

/

/

/

They finally arrive at the planet, stopping by at the bazaar to do all the errands they were asked to. From medical supply to clothes for the foundlings. Maybe the planet really is mandalorian-friendly because nobody so much gives a damn when two mandalorians are present, maybe they can relax here. 

Dyn stops in front of a children toy vendor, his eyes linger too long on one particular thing, a ball, a fluffy looking ball too big to be put in his son’s mouth but big enough for him to hold in two small paws. He holds it to test its weight and texture, it looks perfect.

“What is it?” Paz looks at the ball in Dyn’s hand and immediately knows he wants to buy it for their son, 

“Take it, I’m sure he will like it” Paz tells him, 

“I think he likes ball and it’s much safer than the one he usually plays but I don’t know if I should buy something particularly just for him”  
Dyn hesitates, they need to think a lot before spending their credits, the tribe depends on them. Even if he knows damn well that he so much wants to buy some decent toys for his son, that screwing ball isn’t even a toy and he can gulp it down his throat anytime. 

“Cyar’ika, you’ve been providing for the tribe since god knows when, you deserve to buy something for yourself especially for our son” Paz already tosses a credit to the seller, he even grabs another plush doll in bright pink and puts it in their shopping bag. 

“What’s that for?” Dyn asks,

“For him to cuddle in his sleep” 

Dyn shakes his head and chuckles, they’re both as hopeless in spoiling their child. 

/

/

/

They have finished all the errands, the evening comes and the weather is getting chilly. 

The Razor Crest is heading north, following the coordinates given by Paz’s uncle and it leads them into the mountains where white snow covering those hills. Finally they spot one isolated lodging.

“It should be here” Dyn lands the ship, 

The two mandalorians walking on a snow covered path to the hotel, so this is what Paz’s uncle recommends them? 

An isolated small hotel in the middle of nowhere covered with white snow, the ivory light shining on the sign translated as ‘Little Snowflake’ looks both classic and cozy. Who would have thought that Paz’s uncle and Dyn’s father were such a romantic type. 

“Are you cold? Wanna go in?” Paz asks, 

“Sure” It’s worth a try, at least if it’s not good or creepy then they won’t return again. 

“Let’s go” Paz puts his arm on Dyn’s back protectively, he knows that Dyn was more like a tropical weather person, not really keen on cold weather. Unlike Paz, he is more familiar with cold weather but wouldn’t mind tropical weather from time to time. 

“Welcome”

As soon as the door slides open, they are greeted by a tiny lady in light pink robe. She graciously bows to them as if expecting their arrival.

“He...Hello, we need a room to stay for tonight” Paz says, he didn’t expect to be greeted especially with such courtesy. 

“I believe your honorable names are Vizla and Jarren, am I correct, sir?” She asks, she’s as tall as Paz’s waist, dark hair, white skin, and eyes shapes of straight lines. 

“Yes...those are our names” 

“Your room is reserved, please kindly follow me, sir” She leads the way, her steps are as light as feathers and she’s wearing white socks. 

Paz and Dyn look at each other,

“Did we make a reservation?” Dyn asks,

“I didn’t but maybe my uncle did or else how could she know our names” 

But this is quite convenient, will have to thank Paz’s uncle later.

“As of my understanding, you’re on honeymoon” The tiny lady turns to ask, 

“Y...yes” Dyn stutters, he still cannot say they’re on their honeymoon.

“Yes, this is our honeymoon” Unlike Paz, he can say it fluently. Damn him.

“The room is the best we have and a bottle of sweet sake is provided free of charge” 

Once she opens the door, Dyn and Paz take in the scene before them.

Traditional bedroom style with a large futon bed in the middle of the room on the floor, a little lamp shining smooth dim yellow light. Said bottle of sake is placed near the futon with two small cups. The room is spacious and looks really comfortable.

It really is romantic. 

And it also looks costly, Dyn secretly sweats. 

“...I’m not sure if we have enough credits for this room” Dyn is being honest, it’s much better than overspending or sneaking out before check-out. They’re mandalorians and they have honors, they kill for a living but they’re not thieves.

The lady looks a bit confused before she informs him, “The room has already been paid, sir” 

Now both Paz and Dyn look at each other, 

“It’s already been paid?” Dyn asks again, still cannot believe his ears.

“Yes sir. Now if you have any further questions, please key into the datapad available in the room or call our front service. The welcome dinner will be served in 30 minute. Please excuse me” She bows again before moving away, her steps are as smooth as a droid, maybe she’s a droid. 

“It must be my uncle” Paz says, 

“I think so”

They can mentally see him having a peace sign and telling them to ‘Have fun’ Ugh…

A romantic room for their honeymoon? His wedding gift for them maybe, Dyn will thank him properly when they get back. 

“So shall we?” Paz tilts his head,

“Yes, why not” 

Then Dyn is swiftly lifted up bridal style, again, once more.

“Hey what is this”

“I’ve seen in the movies, they do this when a couple is on their honeymoon. I always wanted to do it” 

“Really?” Dyn narrows his eyes, who would have thought Paz Vizla is such a romantic type. But considers everything Dyn has experienced, the ring, how well Paz takes care of him, maybe he really is a romantic one. 

They step into the room and the door is swiped close. Look at them, alone in such a romantic atmosphere for the very first time together.  
The traditional room and their armor look contrast but they will manage.

“Put me down” Dyn tells him when Paz doesn’t seem to do so soon, 

“Yes sir” Paz manages to walk into the room, put him down on a futon as he kneels, 

Dyn quickly rolls on his side, hands on his helmet. He can’t believe he would be treated like this, like a precious virgin bride on her wedding night, and he resists so hard not to squirm or squeal. 

“Cyar’ika, you’re so adorable when you’re shy” 

Paz really thinks that Dyn trembling with shyness is super cute. 

“Enjoy it while it lasts, Vizla” Dyn scoffs from behind the helmet, he’s still shy thou.

Paz is amused, is this the same Dyn who could swiftly give him a lot of good adult lessons? Hmm….maybe he has multi-personality. Paz wouldn’t mind, it adds up spice to their marriage. One minute he’s super shy and innocent, the next minute he turns into a super sexy loth cat who can melt Paz down from head to toe and to the core with only the mercy of his mouth, yep you read it right. Don’t have to mention another side of being a ferocious and badass bounty hunter who could screw anyone up if he wants to, his fierce side that Paz comes to adore. 

Paz begins with surveying the room, even if everything seems to be safe and his uncle even recommended and paid for the room, they cannot let their guard down. 

Dyn’s eyes follow Paz around the room, he would want to get up and help him check the room if he’s not busy sprawling all over the futon, hah...this is really comfortable. 

Once Paz opens the drapes, he inhales deeply.

“Dyn, come check this out” 

“Yes?”

Dyn quickly gets up to be with Paz, thought something needed to be checked urgently. But in front of them, is a natural hot spring right next to their room. Hot steam floating in the air and beyond it, it’s everything from mountain to forest covered in white snow. Looking absolutely breathtaking and serene.

They take in the sight before them with awe.

“Not bad for our honeymoon, right?” Paz asks him with a hint of smile underneath the helmet.

“No, not at all” Dyn unconsciously leans into him and Paz’s arm holds him close. 

They’re mandalorians who always live through the tough and rough days in the galaxy. Peace and comfort are the last things they can dream of having. After being through a lot of hardship, maybe they can have this with each other at their side.

This is perfect.

/

/

/

“It said we can even watch porn here” 

Paz who’s already out of his armor and helmet, reading through the datapad provided by the hotel. He’s exploring everything on it with interest.

“Is it free of charge, if not then no” 

Dyn is also out of armor, they just finished their welcome dinner provided by the hotel with half a bottle of sake and two empty cups. Since they cannot eat outside their room, the dinner was served and the attendant quickly disappeared, Dyn really suspects they’re droids in disguise. 

“I’m going to soak myself in the hot spring now, join me if you’re interested” 

Paz’s eyes follow as Dyn sheds off his clothes piece by piece as he’s walking to the said hot spring, of course he’s interested. 

After testing the water’s temperature, Dyn slowly dips himself down. Goshhhh it’s so hot he wants to scream but also good at the same time. After his body adjusting to the hot water it starts to relax and Dyn lets out such long sigh. He sits back at the edge and pours water to wash his face and hair. He can literally feel all the dirt and fatigue in his body being washed away. 

Then someone joins him, Paz’s large frame slowly dipping down beside him with the painful hiss and curse like a bantha not used to hot water.

“I’m going to boil my balls here” Paz mutters, not willing to soak himself all the way down, 

“Relax, it’s not that hot when you get used to it” 

Dyn laughs so hard, looking at those thick thighs and he licks his lips. He seriously thinks that the reason Paz doesn’t soak himself into the hot water all the way just because he wants to show off his asset, yeah right. As quick as his thought, his hand slaps that firm ass but it feels like it got slapped back by that ass while Paz doesn’t really feel a thing, just raising his eyebrow. Gosh...

“You are a naughty one and you shall be punished, my love” Paz finally soaks himself down and pulls Dyn to sit in front of him. 

“I’m so scared” Dyn chuckles, yeah he’s really scared. 

They look out to the beautiful scene before their eyes. They are in the hot spring among nature, it’s snow everywhere and hardly any light but here. Furthermore, the absolutely magnificent sky with ocean of glittering stars of the whole galaxy right above them, feels like they’re alone in the peaceful universe. For once they can relax both their exhausted bodies and minds. Dyn leans his back on to the larger man comfortably, letting out long sigh of content from time to time.

“Where are you touching, dirty old man” Dyn giggles, feeling the large hands on his body here and there.

“I can’t admire the beauty of my husband?” One strong hand caresses the flat stomach but hard with solid abs up to the flat chest. Dyn’s body is perfect and he has waited so long to appreciate it all. 

“I didn’t say you can’t” Dyn turns around to kiss him, his arms wrap around Paz’s neck as they keep kissing. Looks like the hot spring temperature isn’t higher than their bodies anymore. 

Paz kisses him, his cheek down to his neck where Dyn moans and arches his body to it, it’s still electrifying but he starts to get used to it. 

“Are you ready to get punished, cyar’ika” Looks like the larger man is running out of patience, his hands grope the fine ass under the water and Dyn lets out breathless laughter.

“I really wanna see you try” Dyn whispers with evil smirk as they press their foreheads.

That’s it, that smile, his super sexy Dyn is out now, one of his favorites. Looks like a long sweet night is awaiting them.

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futon is a Japanese style bedding.  
> Sake is Japanese alcoholic beverage made by fermenting rice.  
> I think our beloved Paz and Dyn deserve to have a romantic time in a good atmosphere like this :))
> 
> Continue to next part!


	19. Love III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : SMUT
> 
> ^ ^/

/

/

/

They manage to drag each other out of the hot spring before they pass out because of high temperature and excitement. Got their bodies dry and sprawling on the futon.

“This feels really good, I can sleep now” Dyn murmurs as he buries his face into the pillow, soaking himself in the hot spring makes him so relaxed that he can fall asleep now.

“Not so fast, my love” Paz slaps his ass teasingly, Dyn yelps but he also laughs,

“A heartless man won’t let me sleep” Dyn rolls over to face him with sexy smirk, 

“If you sleep now, you’re the heartless one” Paz means it, 

Dyn’s eyes roam all over the muscular body usually hidden under the heavy armor. Paz is really impressive everywhere, his solid muscles with scars here and there left on his body to tell the stories the mandalorian has been through. 

Dyn’s body isn’t much different, scars here and there, some faded, some still fresh. They are Mandalorians and they wear them with honor. Dyn is smaller and slimmer, his beskar armor not only protecting him from harm but also concealing how beautiful he is underneath. Tone muscles everywhere, slim waist, long legs, and very very alluring smooth skin. Under the dim yellow light, he’s absolutely breathtaking. Until now Paz still cannot believe this man is really his.

Paz’s fingers run down the long leg, the smooth skin he always longs to touch and caress. Until he reaches Dyn’s foot, big strong hands start massaging and pressing his thumb onto the foot and Dyn is downright squirming.

“Holy shit! Where did you learn how to do that” Dyn still squirms, he’s crushing the pillow in his grasp and screams voiceless, each push on his foot sends electrifying waves all over his body. 

“The same way you’re so good with your mouth, cyar’ika. I like to take care of my loved one” Paz is half tease half serious, but that’s true. 

Dyn can’t believe it, this man can even massage his foot now, well isn’t it because he’s so good at massaging that Dyn decided to accept his love? Dyn thinks about their time in the cave that Paz took very good care of him and it eventually melted his heart. And right now, his whole body is melting, when Paz moves to the other foot it’s as merciless. Dyn lets out a heartfelt moan as his body arches. 

Paz knows that his cyar’ika is very beautiful underneath the armor, but right now he’s even more alluring and sexy with every arch of his body and every moan he makes. Shit, he’s so fucking aroused and maybe his cyar’ika also knows it because he looks at him and chuckles, something is getting out of control. 

“Come here” Dyn reaches his arm out to him, “Let me take care of you too” 

Paz doesn’t need to be told twice, he comes up and they seal their lips into a hot searing kiss. They both know how much they want this. Their tongues entwine as their desire burning. The couple are kissing, pressing their bodies to each other on a nice comfortable futon. Dyn will never forget the feeling of being pressed against Paz’s body, so hard and so strong, their bodies rubbing against each other and he has never been this lustful. It’s their first time being completely naked to another being, it’s like a gift for a married couple. They bare their bodies and souls to each other and let the other reap it as much as they can. 

Dyn’s hands run down the man’s muscular frame, his shoulder, his impressive arm, and his back. Fingertips caress pass scars on the body with tender and care, he appreciates all of them on his mate. As well as touching all those pecks of solid muscle, some place he doesn’t know one can grow a buff muscle there. Paz must have been a workout freak while Dyn was travelling around the galaxy.

“Having fun, cyar’ika?” Paz can’t help asking as Dyn’s hands are travelling down his neck to his chest and abs, 

“Very much” Dyn smirks, a very sexy one.

Well Paz’s hand isn’t much better, it wouldn’t let go of that fine ass. He’s grateful that the smaller mandalorian’s usual worn cloak conceals all of his precious back because he’s become very possessive now. No one should be allowed to see this but him. 

Paz lets out a moan as he feels the touch on his manhood, the helping hand keeps stroking and he wants to lose his mind. 

Dyn rolls them over and pushes Paz down on the futon in the next second, the movement is so fluid that Paz can’t help appreciating, his beloved can always surprise him. His blue eyes admiring the sight before him and he almost stops breathing. 

The absolute alluring figure on top of him, straddling him, with that sexy smirk and damp hair. 

Paz realizes he’s the luckiest man in the galaxy. 

And even more when Dyn slowly but swiftly moves down and Paz lets out a heartfelt groan. 

That’s it, that’s what Paz is talking about, his life is absolutely at the mercy of that beautiful mouth that can smile like an innocence and give him the most sinful pleasure he can ever ask for. 

His whole body shudders as the hot wet tongue is working its way on him. Paz reaches to touch Dyn’s hair, to clearly see the hot lips and tongue working on him, those long eyelashes, wet pinkish plump lips working its way while Dyn’s hand stroking the base, he is doomed. Dyn lets it out of his mouth with wet obscene sound when he realizes he has an audience.

“Enjoying the show?” Dyn smirks with another lick on the head,

Paz groans, he can’t believe his luck. He pulls Dyn up and seal their lips together,

“This time I want to come in you” Paz’s hoarse low voice murmurs against Dyn’s lips, 

“Can I?” He wants to make this man his, only his, want to make them belong to each other, “Only if you consent, of course” He would never do anything against Dyn’s will, of course not.

Dyn looks into his blue eyes and wraps his arms around his neck, “Of course” Dyn knows he wants this, they both want this. After all, they've been waiting for this all along. The very reason they have to come all the way here, so Dyn can scream as loud as he wants. 

“But you will have to be very patient with me” Dyn says,

“Whatever you say, cyar’ika” Paz kisses his lips, he has been waiting all these times, he can surely wait few more minutes.

“And we need lube” 

They look at each other in the eyes before crawling different ways to search for it. 

This is a hotel after, they should have it available. If they don’t have it then their honeymoon might turn quite sour. Dyn looks around while Paz searches on the datapad provided and he got the answer, yes!. Reaching out to the drawer hidden in the wall and finds what he’s been looking for. But there’s not only lube in here.

“Erm...Dyn you wanna check this out?”

“Yes?” Dyn comes to join him, 

There’re bottles of lube in the drawer and a lot of colorful packages in varied sizes. Dyn picks up one, its girth is the size of his fist with a bright red package, both Dyn and Paz look at each other and make no comments. 

“What the hell is this?” After a human fist sized condom, Dyn picks up another thing, it’s a toy with three-heads.

“You’ve been around the galaxy, cyar’ika, you tell me” 

“With all my years and experience in the galaxy, I still cannot give you the answer” He puts it back down, this hotel really is naughty despite its traditional looks.

Well, they’re like curious boys wanting to explore with stuff they’ve never seen but clearly there’s more important matter right now. Dyn grabs what he wants and coaxes each other back on the futon. Those other things can be played with later. He pours it on his fingers to test its texture and looks like it’s safe for their human bodies. Paz holds on to him expectantly.

“As I said, you will have to be patient with me Paz. At the meantime, you can enjoy the show” 

“The show?” 

“Yes….” 

Paz finally understands what Dyn means by the show when his hands reach down, he strokes his own manhood as the other hand goes lower and deeper at the back and Dyn’s trembling lips let out heartfelt moan.

Dyn is fingering himself in front of him. 

To prepare himself for what’s coming, Dyn has to loosen himself and Paz gets a VIP ticket to lay down and watch.

Paz wants to help, he so much wants to assist with what’s going on right now but Dyn protests with disapproved hum in his throat so Paz can just caress those strong thighs supporting the sexy body as it’s trembling above him. Did he mention that Dyn’s skin is very smooth and soft to his touch everywhere. The fair with the dip of honey kissed skin and tone muscles. Paz can never thank God enough this man is his. 

“Patient, my love” As if sensing Paz’s excitement, Dyn smirks.

“For you, always” Paz presses his forehead with Dyn’s and their lips nibbling, teasing each other in their abyss of burning desire. 

Dyn gasps and his body jerks a little before he gets control of himself again, looks like he has reached the good spot in there and it feels really good but he has to loosen himself a little more. 

“Kiss me” Dyn is half-pleading, half-ordering and Paz is more than willing to comply. They seal their lips into a hot searing kiss, the more he’s aroused, the more his body is relaxed and opened up.

Paz can’t help groping and slapping that full ass, Dyn yelps but it turns out to be a breathless moan in his throat, shit that’s such a turn on. 

“I think I’m ready” Dyn murmurs against Paz’s lips, the tip of hot tongue licks on the larger man’s lips and Paz almost shudders. 

“Cyar’ika, do you have to do this everytime before you have sex?” Paz can’t help asking, of course he absolutely enjoys the show, maybe he can also assist in their next time.

“.....I never have to do this” answers with honey hoarse voice, 

“No..?” 

“No” Dyn shakes his head, he chuckles as Paz’s blue eyes are fixing on him and looking at him more carefully then realization hits him. 

“My dear husband, if it boosts up to your already-a bantha-size-of ego, I never let anyone fuck me” 

“Never?” Paz’s still looking shocked, 

“No, I never trust any of them to let them do it. Also……” He wraps his arms around Paz’s neck, “Papa said I should only do it with someone really special to me, not just anyone” 

First, they are mandalorians, being in that vulnerable state is super no-no. Second, they should do it with someone they can trust, super bonus if they really love each other. His Papa had found his special someone he really loved and looks like Dyn finally found his too.

There was one time Dyn fell into the pit and met with a weird horny creature with lots of tentacles, that was close but he disintegrated it before anything obscene could happen. He won’t say it out, Paz wouldn’t like it and it will totally kill the mood.

“Cyar’ika I….thank you” For letting me be your first. He presses his forehead with his. 

“Suddenly your credits for my dowry is worthwhile huh?” Dyn teases, 

“I would want to marry you anyway. Whatever happened in the past is in the past, now is ours and you’re with me” It’s only us and no others. 

“What a noble thing to say…” Dyn touches his handsome face, his blue eyes only reflecting Dyn, only loving him. 

“That...and as you already know how impressive you are, I will need you to be patient because I still want to walk and sit after this” Dyn explains, “And I will be the one who controls the rhythm”

“Whatever you say, cyar’ika” At this point, Paz is willing to do anything, give him anything as long as his cyar’ika says so. 

“Until my body is used to you...maybe we can do other things you like” Dyn’s fingers touch his beard. 

“Don’t worry about me, cyar’ika” 

“How could I not, I want you to be happy too. We’re in this together” 

“I am already very happy….” Paz holds Dyn closer to him with his strong arms, 

They press their foreheads together, Dyn’s lips turn into a very sweet smile. This man is so sweet and Dyn wants to reward him.

“Now if you lay down, I would like to make you very happy…” Dyn whispers as he kisses Paz, laying him on his back on the futon. Paz’s so willingly to be laid down with Dyn straddling him. He can’t help breathing hard, shit he’s so excited. 

“Someone is excited” Dyn teases, he already pours lube on his hand and strokes Paz, yes the man is very excited, it’s almost getting out of hand. Dyn even rubs it with his buttock and its crack and Paz lets out a moan. Yes he’s teasing and he’s also preparing them for what’s coming. 

Dyn finally lifts himself up, lining the fully erected manhood with his entrance and gently, very slowly lowering himself down, letting its head preaching him opened. He lets out breathless moan and Paz is no better, he almost rolls his eyes as Dyn’s sweet tight entrance is letting him in. He almost growls as the tip got squeezed very painfully good. He can only grab Dyn’s thighs, Dyn really appreciates it when the man is willing to still himself when he’s this aroused, he will make sure he rewards him good… 

But Dyn has to concentrate more on himself now, it’s almost in, Dyn’s body is stretching itself to the extent that it has never been before, well look at the man and his asset, Dyn is sure he will walk differently for days no matter how gently he is fucked. But that doesn’t stop him, he wants this, they both want this. 

“Ah!” Finally the head is in and Dyn lets out a sharp moan, his head jerks back.

“You okay?” Paz asks,

“..m okay…” Dyn is breathing hard already, his chest is heaving up and down and his thighs are trembling, his beautiful skin starts to gleam with sweat. 

“Don’t overdo yourself” Paz can’t help saying, he wants it, god knows how much he wants Dyn but he doesn’t want him to push himself too much,

“I’m not overdoing...anything… you know I can do this, Vizla…” His hands are leaning on Paz’s strong chest for support, he sounds almost breathless. Paz knows his beloved can do anything if he wants to, his hands stroking his thighs to help him relax. 

Dyn breathes in and out to calm himself down and relax, as he feels his body is getting used to the intrusion then he starts lowering himself down again. His hands grab on to Paz’s chest as he feels it entering him more and more, finally it’s in him to the base and he lets out a long moan that’s so close to whimpering.

“My love, you’re so beautiful” Paz mutters, Dyn’s whole body is trembling above him and the super sexy o-face he got the privilege to see, especially his moaning the turn him on even more. Above all, Dyn’s hot sweet tightness squeezing him almost to the point of suffocating, if Paz hasn’t concentrated enough he would have come already. 

“Fuck!....baby…” He can’t help cursing and breathing hard,

Dyn chuckles softly, tiredly, even a man like Paz has to curse, surely he’s made such an impact on him. It helps easing up their situation and Dyn becomes more relaxed, his body is already used to the greatness down there but still he has to be careful.

Then he starts, slowly gently, moving. His hip is setting a slow painfully sweet rhythm and he moans in every, single, move of it. 

Shit...Paz is so freakin’ well-endowed, he feels like his internal needs to readjust to let him in but he won’t say it out, needless to boost up the man’s ego even more. His inexperienced body needs some time and practice to get used to it, looks like it does now. He moves his hip slowly, gently, until it nudges into his sweet spot and his whole body jerks up.

“....Cyar’ika?” 

Shit...he must have let out an embarrassing voice, but thinks it’s no time to be embarrassed anymore, they’re in this deep. He bends down to kiss the man and strong arms hold on to him tightly.

“Do you like it…..” Dyn’s hoarse voice ask against his lips as he pants, 

“Yes...absolutely...you’re driving me insane” Paz is being honest, having sex with Dyn is already totally taking his breath away, and him riding his dick for their first time? Paz seriously thinks he must have done such a great merits to the universe in his past life to be able to have this right now.

“I would knock you out if you said otherwise” Dyn chuckles as he still rolls his hips, his damp hair almost covering his eyes. As quick as his thought, Paz combs his hair up and touches his face. 

“I love you, cyar’ika. I love you so much, you’re my one and only” Paz whispers as he holds Dyn’s beautiful face in his hands.

Suddenly Dyn’s brown eyes become so clear and emotional. He kisses the hand on his face. 

“Now that’s when you say you love me too” Paz says suggestively, teasingly,

“...You have to work hard to earn it, husband” Dyn chuckles, his man can still be in the light mood during their sex, 

“Really? It’s time for me to get to work then” Paz’s hands hold on to him more tightly,

“Ah!” Then Dyn’s body immediately jerks up as he was pushed from below, he lets out such embarrassing moan and big O-face, it’s so glorious to see. 

But shit...that was...shit...some sort of unidentifying feeling is sending throughout his body like shocking waves.

“AH!...Stop!” and it comes another push when his body isn’t prepared for it, Dyn has to slap Paz’s shoulder, 

“You said I have to work hard, my love. I’m a hard working man and I’m willing to work hard if you let me” He still has a heart to play innocence, his hands grope on Dyn’s ass to make his point, yeah right.

“You’ve already done a lot, cyar’ika, you must be tired. Let me help” All the smooth words, 

Then Dyn is rolled over until he’s on his back on the futon. Shit. What a smooth move, he didn’t see that coming. But Paz’s hands are supporting him, making sure it didn’t cause him any discomfort.

“Who said you can pin me down, Vizla” Dyn grits his teeth but his tone is not so vicious. He’s a mandalorian and he isn’t really fond of being pinned down, but there’s some exception of course. 

“Relax cyar’ika, trust me” His hand brushes away Dyn’s hair out of his face, “I’ll never hurt you” 

“I know…” Dyn trusts him, yes he does, but it’s still new to him, being pinned down and submissive. But he can get used to it because their time together is worth it.

“....ah…” Dyn hisses as Paz is slowly, gently moves out of him, only to grab the bottle of lube and pour more of it on himself, making it more slicked to ensure his cyar’ika’s comfort. 

Then he crawls up on him again, “Just tell me...if it’s too much or if I ever hurt you…” Paz’s low hoarse voice whispers against Dyn’s lips, “I’ll stop immediately” 

“.....okay” Dyn whispers back as breathlessly, 

Stop in the middle of everything? Yeah right...but he trusts this man, he really does. Dyn really believes that Paz will stop if he tells him to.

Then his legs are parted and he feels it, Dyn gasps as he feels the intrusion once again. Paz nudges its head with Dyn’s throbbing entrance few times to get used to it before slowly pushing it in. Shit...it’s in him...it’s in him again, it was in him moments ago so it should be okay but it’s still so big. Dyn tries so hard not to whimper.

“Relax cyar’ika...that’s it” Paz keeps pushing it in ever so gently and slowly, he pauses in the middle to let Dyn breathe and get used to it once again before going in all the way.

Dyn feels his legs trembling. Paz just fills him up so completely.

The larger mandalorian lets out some sort of sound that’s so close to animal growling and Dyn tries not to wince. Dyn is so tight and he wants to lose his mind. So nice and so warm, after he can get through the tightest part of it, it feels like he’s being wrapped with velvety blanket, so soft, warm, and heavenly. The soft whimpering from the trembling body beneath him only woken up the animalistic side of his.

Then Dyn’s both hands are pressed down on the futon with interlocking fingers and Dyn tries not to whimper more. First push already sends his whole body shuddering. 

His wet brown eyes look right into Paz’s intense blue eyes, he knows he can trust this man.

But still, the reality of being pinned down and fucked balls deep just got real to him now.

Then Paz starts moving and Dyn’s breathing stutters, each slow push, each nudge just adds up to the trembling of his body. 

“Ah!” One sharp moan that Dyn can’t stop himself and Paz knows he did something right.

“Here?” He repeats it and Dyn’s body jerks up once again.

“If you hit...it there...again..I swear” He even stutters, 

Yes, Paz does. And Dyn almost chokes. His own dick even leaking pre-cum now, damn it. 

There...right there. Dyn never let anyone fuck him, not even letting anything or any fingers pry in. It was totally untouched up until now that’s why it’s so sensitive. Each nudge just sends Dyn reeling and wriggling.

He knows he’s making high-pitch noise he has never made before and he can’t stop himself, nothing can stop them now. Then Paz bends down and whispers beside his ear.

“I won’t stop until you come”

Big brown eyes widen, did he just hear what he thinks he heard? Then he feels it, the thrust against his body and it nudges right on his sensitive spot. His body arches up immediately, and the man keeps his word, he doesn’t stop. 

Holy Shit!

It’s so intense and he doesn’t know if his body can handle it. Each thrust sends his body jerk up on the futon and the sound of it even gets more obscene. 

“Paz!....ghh!...” He moans senseless now, can’t even form a word. 

Then it suddenly hits him.

Dyn’s whole body writhing as the hot flare from his lower abdomen is seeping through his whole body, his eyes can only see white as his body jerks up as well as the hot white seed is released off of him. 

As soon as he senses Dyn’s orgasm, Paz lets go of himself too, his two hands unlock with Dyn’s and holds on to his waist like a solid steel. He lets out animal snarl as he releases into Dyn’s body, deeply burying himself there until the very last drop is spilled. 

Dyn’s breathing is still hitched when his senses languidly come back to himself, his arms hold on to Paz’s weakly, feeling the man’s release in him and he collapses. One strong arm leaning onto the futon so the larger man doesn’t lay his whole weight onto him. 

Both of them hold on to each other quietly except for their labored breathing, waiting for themselves to come down from the orgasms they just reached. 

They did it, they really did it. Dyn still feels his legs trembling, damn it. His whole body actually, that new kind of orgasm his body just experienced still sending dazzling vibes throughout his body. 

“G...gh...will you take it out” Dyn’s hand pats on the muscular shoulder lightly, shit he doesn’t even have a voice left. Too much screaming for a usually quiet mandalorian. 

Paz breathes in his full lungs before lifting himself up, he slowly pulls out and Dyn hisses and whimpers. 

“Cyar’ika” Paz lays down beside him and pulls him into a hug,

“Hmm…” Dyn just whimpers in his throat, 

“You okay?”

“Yeah...I guess” Dyn sounds like he’s about to fall asleep,

“You guess?” Paz touches his face, brushes his wet hair off his beautiful face,

“You just fucked me ‘til I come, Paz” What does he want him to say!

“Of course” Now he sees the point, 

When Paz finally regains his senses and strength, he searches for the nearest towel to clean them both of all the mess they’ve made. Dyn just lays there, let the man wipe him out both sweat and cum. They’ve made quite a mess. 

“Let’s sleep” Since their condition isn’t for talking anymore, it’s the best to sleep. 

“....I really wanna punch that smug look out of your face” Dyn mumbles weakly, if he isn’t so worn out now, he would do it. It’s written all over the larger man’s face _‘I just fucked you to orgasm and I’m proud of it’_ Ugh... And his ass, shit...it’s going to be sore for the whole day. 

“What smug look? I have none of it” Yes, he does. “Come on, can’t a man be happy with his husband?”

“I guess you can…” Dyn sounds like he’s about to pass out now, he will forgive him this once, not because he just gave him such intense orgasm. He won’t admit it. 

Paz leans in and kisses him, Dyn lets out a content moan in his throat and touches the man’s short hair, yeah maybe he will forgive him. 

Right now they’re good and he’s very happy. 

“You can say it now?”

“What?” Dyn almost sounds breathless, what is it this time.

“You can say you love me now” 

Dyn slowly painfully rolls his eyes, that’s because they’re only muscles he can move right now.

“I love you, smug face” 

Paz just laughs and kisses him.

Yeah, Dyn loves him.

In his last awake sense, he wants to call his son, to check if he’s doing alright with Paz’s uncle. Would he be able to put him to sleep without a fuss? Would the child cry for missing his fathers? But think again, no way he should let his son or Paz’s uncle see or even hear what he looks and sounds right now, he’s an absolute mess. He will call them in the morning.

The newly husbands just slip into deep sleep in each other’s arms with snow falling outside their room. 

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes their smut!  
> //hippo is having owl eyes with dark circles.
> 
> Another bonus chapter next  
> ^ ^/


	20. Special Chapter :  "Sex Education with Medine Jarren!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter!
> 
> Warning : Some explicit education :'D

/

/

/

/

/

“Listen carefully, son. As a human male body, there are many ways for us to achieve pleasure” 

“.....Papa….I’m sleepy” Dyn brushed his eyes, it was his bedtime already and he could barely open his eyes.

“You’re turning 18 tomorrow, this is very important, son” Medine even prepared the chart to illustrate his point, 

Almost-eighteen-year-old Dyn was having flat lips and eyes, he wanted to sleep. 

“First here, I’ve already taught you since you had your first wet dream” He pointed to the human male’s penis look-alike on the chart. 

“I got it!” Dyn almost shouted, 

“Then here….now listen to me carefully, son. In here, it can give you tremendous pleasure but on one condition, you have to let only someone you trust do it” His teaching stick points to another spot, Dyn couldn’t really see because he was so sleepy, his eyes almost closed. He only knew that it was somewhere behind the dick...what?

“We can have sex there?” He was now genuinely curious, 

“Yes, we can” His father nodded, dead serious. 

“How?”

Medine was stunted for full five seconds, “You know how”

“No, I don’t know how” Dyn shook his head, he was honest. 

“Okay..in case that both partners are males or happened to have a penis stick on them and wanna use it. One will have to loosen up here” His teaching stick points to the one called ‘Anus’ “Once it’s loosen enough then the other partner can insert his penis from here into the rectum” 

Dyn isn’t sleepy anymore, suddenly his eyes are wide awake. 

“Once the penis nudges with the small gland called the prostate here” He points at it, “It will give a lot of pleasure to the point of orgasm but the whole process should be handled with care and appropriate force. Not too light and definitely not too rough. This also applies to pleasuring oneself with fingers or safe toys, questions?” 

Dyn was totally dumbstruck, he felt like his head just went blank and a dinosaur bird just flew right through it, chirping. 

As if sensing his son’s shock, Medine quickly added, 

“Look son, if you happen to have a lovely girlfriend who will become your wife and you’re happy together, I’m totally happy for you. But if, you got a big strong boyfriend who would want to do it to you not the other way round, then this lesson is very important to you” 

“Yes?” He was back to himself now, still shocked thou.

“Yes son” His father nodded,

“So you have done it” 

“I...can say I have” His father even managed to stutter, yeah right. Dyn mentally scoffed.

“So how does it feel?”

His father even looked shocked now, was he turning red? Wow, he was so cute.

“What? Is it the best to ask from someone who has direct experience?” Dyn made his point, 

Dyn could remember damn well ANYTIME his father returned to their quarter with different way of walking, he knew it! 

“So what does it feel like?” Dyn started to be interested now, sleeping be damned.

“It...it feels really good actually” Medine had to answer it properly, for educational purposes of course. 

Dyn couldn’t believe his eyes, was his father blushing right now? His ever-so-daring father and nobody-should-ever-fuck-with mandalorian. 

“But! As I said, I don’t recommend you doing it with just anyone, it should be only with someone you trust, your lover, your mate. As a mandalorian, putting ourselves into that vulnerable situation is very risky that’s why it has to be someone you can really trust. And it will be the best if you two are in love” 

“That serious?” Dyn couldn’t help asking,

“That serious, and if I ever catch you going around doing it with just anyone, even if I am already dead I will personally get up from my grave and whoop your ass, son” 

“Woh! calm down, Papa” Dyn raised both hands, he seriously thought his father was capable of doing that. 

“I am raising a warrior, not a slut”

“What?!” Dyn couldn’t believe his ears,

“You will thank me later for that” Medine put away the teaching stick and wrapped up the chart, he got that chart prepared for this, seriously?!

Dyn wasn’t even eighteen yet so he had never practically been with anyone, of course not. His father would definitely whoop his ass as he said, he wouldn’t let anyone approach him too. Medine was too scary, no one dared touching his boy. He was so protective, that’s weird considering how young Dyn was when he first took him to the whorehouse. That was just for his babysitting while his father was on the mission, he said. 

“I think I can believe you because you look quite happy everytime you’re with him” 

“What are you talking about, son” Medine was always quick to play innocence, 

“Come on, since I’m already awake. Now tell me when did the first time you did it and how was it” Dyn sat up straight now,

“...............” His father already got on his cot but Dyn wouldn’t give up, 

“He first asked me out when we were eighteen” 

His father finally let it slip, yes! 

“But we got to do it when we were twenty because we were very drunk and I was actually...kind of want it” 

Hmm...I understood you, Papa. We were human after all. Furthermore, who could resist that large and tall, full of buff muscles mandalorian, no one. 

“How was it?” Dyn is super curious now and his father narrowed his eyes, 

“It was uncomfortable at first because you know….That man is large everywhere and I can tell you, men from Vizla are like animals both inside and outside battlefield” 

Dyn was blinking, wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react with that statement.

Medine rolled on his cot, his son is almost eighteen now, he could listen to this. At least he could expect ‘something’ if he decided to end up with someone in the future. 

“But..he tried to be gentle with me and I could feel that. So...our first time wasn’t that bad at all. And after that, it only gets better….” 

“Wow…” Dyn listened with awe, he was holding his favorite bantha plushie. 

“The most important thing is you trust each other and it must be according to your will. You do it only when you really want to. Never let anyone do it against your will, son. If any beings try to do it against your will, kill them” 

“Okay” Dyn nodded, talking about killing is easier for him. 

“Let me get this straight, you had your first time with a man with him when you were twenty” Dyn concluded,

“.....You can say it like that. Now shut up and go to sleep. Tomorrow is your important day” Medine already rolled to the other side, 

“Hey...going to sleep now? Not fair, I still wanna ask a lot of things” Dyn whined, 

“Keep those to yourself, son. In time you can answer by yourself” 

“Nah, I don’t think I can, Papa. I’m almost eighteen and no one is interested in me, not even one” Dyn laid down in his cot too,

“That’s because I kick them all away” Medine muttered,

“What did you say?”

“Nothing. Sleep” He threw another plushie to his son, it hit right on his head and Dyn whined. He collected it and held it to his sleep.

Yes, Medine managed to kick everyone who had a tendency to approach his son away because he was too young for that, he even went that far of traumatizing their parents. Medine Jarren was dangerous when it came to his precious boy. He also told Dyn not to trust any men, that was weird because they were men too. 

Anyway, Dyn went to sleep because the next day was the day that all young mandalorians who came of age would sworn to the creed including him! His important day.

He still remembered his father looking at him during the ceremony, he looked so proud despite his helmet. Until a large mandalorian approached him with familiarity, he was almost a foot taller than his father. They talked and leaned into each other’s space as the larger man’s arm put on his shoulder almost possessively.

Never trust any men, right.

/

/

/

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go people!  
> I got you not just one or two, but three chapters! Kill me…  
> Hope you all like those and leave me some comments!
> 
> Medine's educational chart should look something like [ this ](https://urologyhealth.org/Images/Conditions/DRE-Digital-Rectal-Exam.jpg)
> 
> This story is almost coming to a finish line now and I’m so happy.  
> See you all later!


	21. Ever After

/

/

/

Dyn and Paz are back. 

Other mandalorians are helping with the stuff they have brought back for the covert, carrying them down from the Crest.

Dyn is looking here and there as if looking for someone.

“Your child is with Zilva. They went out fishing” The Armorer informs him, she knows immediately what he’s looking for.

“Fishing?” Dyn asks, “Is it safe?” He can’t help feeling scared for his child’s safety, he’s just so little to be out there in the sea.

“We shall see” 

Paz’s hand is on his shoulder, “Relax, I’m sure my uncle won’t let anything happen to him” 

“I know” But still he can’t help worrying, welcome to the life of parenthood. 

/

/

/

/

/

When Dyn was about six years old, he followed his father out on the mission. Nothing dangerous, just some negotiation and delivery, that was why his father allowed him to tag along. 

“Papa, can I go there?” The little boy pointed to the bazaar where there were lots of vendors, food and toys.

“Wait for me. I’ll finish in a minute, son” Medine Jarren was inserting codes onto his datapad, informing his client that he got the delivery ready.

“Okay” Dyn would just wait for his papa then. He threw the nearest small rocks just to kill time. 

It was his first time being out of the covert, the little boy was so excited! 

Then a big colorful reptile just crawled past him, it looked fascinating, he was so excited! So he followed it, once it sped up he had to run after it. He was laughing as he caught up with it. Wow...he had never seen this kind of animal before. His papa was still over there, talking to the client through the device not too far, should be okay. 

Until he got pulled onto some kind of speedbike and suddenly his world went black. 

/

“Alright, thank you” Medine hung up, 

“Dyn?” He looked around for his son, where did he go, went back into their ship? 

Then his eyes caught something on the ground, he immediately ran up to it. It was his son’s helmet!

“Dyn!” He shouted and looked around for any sign of his son, his heart racing as he already knew something bad must have happened!

/

Dyn was put in some kind of cage and put into the storage room, like a pet, a merchandise to be delivered. His hands and his mouth were tied up because he bit the first thing that came near him which was someone’s hand, earned him a slap on the face but he wouldn’t cry, he was a mandalorian kid so he wouldn’t cry. His Papa would come and save him. He had that in his mind even if his eyes were hot and teary. 

“Alright, let’s go” 

Dyn tried to listen to what they were talking outside, he saw some other children in other cages who had met the same fate as his. They looked at each other desperately.

He could feel the ship was about to take off with the engine roaring. They would be taken off world now, Dyn tried not to whimper, his papa would come and save him, papa would come.

Suddenly the ship was stumbled with something and Dyn almost rolled on the floor. He heard the explosion and commotion outside, blaster shooting as well as some kind of horror screaming. 

Finally everything went quiet and the door is flung opened,

“Dyn!” 

It was his Papa! His armor was stained with blood here and there, he quickly unlocked the cage and brought Dyn into his arms.

“It’s okay son. You’re safe now” 

“Papa!” Dyn immediately cried in his arms, once he was safe, tears came down like a river. 

As he was sniffling and Medine’s hand cradling his head, his eyes saw behind his father’s shoulder and widened.

All those bad people who took him and put him in the cage, meant to steal him for some kind of purpose. They were disembodied.

Limbs and blood soaking on the floor everywhere. 

One wriggling body who already lost most of his limbs was lifted up by the head by a large hand of a mandalorian.

“You do not, steal our children” 

The gruff voice said, through the modulator it sounded even more dreadful. 

The wriggling body screamed as two strong hands squeezed in until his skull is crushed like watermelon, blood and brain spurt out on the ground.

Dyn whimpered loudly and buried his face onto his father’s armor with the graphic image. Medine immediately held him tightly.

“Zilv, that’s enough. Let’s go” He turned to tell the other mandalorian sharply, 

“Okay” 

The lifeless carcass that used to be a human was dropped carelessly, the large mandalorian’s armor was stained with gore even heavier than Medine’s, blood and tiny pieces of brains still dripping from his gloved hands. 

“I’ll just leave everything like this to show others what would happen to children traffickers” 

“Whatever” Medine didn’t really care, he carried his son out of the ship.

/

They managed to deliver other children back to the city to be returned to their families, they were all kidnapped. 

On Razor Crest, 

Medine still held on to his son in his arms on their way back because he wouldn’t stop crying.

“It’s okay son, it’s okay” Medine consoled him, kissed his hair and face lovingly. He almost got a heart attack back then. Thanks to all their ancestor’s souls that they were on time. 

He cradled the boy gently and sang a lullaby, the boy went to sleep finally, must have been exhausted from everything. 

Medine touched his face tenderly, there was a bruise on his cheek and Medine wanted to go back and burn all the child traffickers alive. But his son was safe now, that was all that mattered.

“How is he?” The large mandalorian came down the ladder after setting the Crest on autopilot, 

“Sleeping now” Medine wiped all tears and snot from his face, their first time being on mission together went terribly wrong, but it could be their experience, they wouldn’t fail again.

“Thank you for coming to save us even though you end up scaring him” Medine glanced at him, almost accusingly, almost.

“Got a bit carried away, sorry” The larger mandalorian touched his own helmet, looking guilty, 

“But thank you anyway” Medine knew it would have taken longer for him to save his son on his own and it might not be on time.

“For you, my love, anything” The voice was full of love and adoration, 

Looking down at the innocent sleeping face, his hand was pushed away before his fingertip could touch his face.

“Wash your hands properly before you can touch him again” Medine said sharply, 

“Aye aye” 

/

/

/

/

/

Dyn remembers faintly he was still scared for almost a week but the large mandalorian tried so hard to approach and play with him, even volunteered to cook and wash their clothes. At the end of the day, Dyn let him babysit and put him to sleep just like other days when his father was on missions.

He was so kind and gentle with him, for Dyn he was like another father. He would hurt others only to protect Dyn, protect children.

Dyn is sure he won’t let anything happen to his son too.

“Looks like they’re back” said the Armorer and Dyn looks out into the sea, 

A little raft is approaching with something tailing. A man on the raft also notices them so he’s waving. Dyn is happy to see his son again.

“Welcome back” 

The old man got on the shore with a little green child sitting on his shoulder who chirps happily when he sees his fathers, his little hands reaching out to them.

“Hey son” Dyn holds him close once he’s back in his arms, pressing his forehelmet to the child’s head and the little one chirps happily. They’re back together. 

“What’s with your clothes, son?” Dyn notices what his son is wearing, a big loose pants with a rope tying on his waist like he’s some kind of oceania tribal local. 

“Looks good on him, eh?” Zilva laughs and pets his head, the child coos happily with the touch.

Yeah, he really looks cute in it. Paz’s uncle also has that pants on, so he just dressed his son to be a tribal fisherman like him. Kinda cute actually.

“So, how was the place I recommend you?” Here comes the question, his innocent smile looks so annoying, 

“It was really good, thank you for paying for us” Paz says, 

“Medi and I once saved the owner from being robbed so they let us stay for free whenever we wanted to, just inform our names” Zilva announces with a smile, “It’s no use for me going there alone now so, apparently you share our last names so it’s all cool” 

Both Paz and Dyn understand now, they’re two mandalorians and they have the same last names, that’s why it applies to them just like that and the hotel let them stay without any question. Maybe they even recognize their ship that’s why everything was managed so quickly. 

“Thank you anyway, it was very nice” Dyn says, he means it. He can’t think of any better place for their time together. The atmosphere was very romantic and they could feel safe being alone together, just themselves with no armor on, not even clothes.. They also made love and jerked each other off before leaving this morning. The traditional food and sake were also really good. Their honeymoon was just perfect.

“Wait...you mean, we can go there anytime we want?” Paz asks, 

“Exactly, Medi and I were there all the time, that’s why they remember us. Just inform them in advance in case of special occasions but for us, everyday was special” The old Vizla smiled happily only with the thought, 

Hmm...Paz and Dyn really wish they can live up their marriage like his, so happy and loving all the time no matter how many years have passed. 

Then Paz looks at Dyn, looks like he wants to say something.

“What?” 

“I want to go back there already”

Dyn rolls his eyes underneath his helmet, 

“....Maybe next trip” He whispers back, Paz clenches his fists victoriously and Dyn shakes his head. Yeah, maybe few orgasms aren’t enough, Paz is a perfectly healthy man after all and they’re newly married. They took the bottles of lube back with them too, maybe when his kid is having class or having a babysitter.

Then Zilva is pulling something out of the water, the thing that was tailing to the raft. It’s a fish, a very very big fish. 

“The little one helped me catch this one” He says with proud smile,

Dyn turns to his son who’s now in Paz’s arms, “He helps you? How?” 

“He was used as a bait”

Suddenly it seems like the perfectly beautiful day on the beach turns darker with the sound of thunderbolt, Paz even winces. 

Zilva also feels it, that’s when he realizes he said something he shouldn’t

“YOU. DID. WHAT” 

Dyn is radiating deathly dark aura all around him,

“Wait..it’s not what you think…” Zilva tries to explain,

“YOU USE MY SON AS A FISH BAIT?!” He walks up to Zilva who’s retreating frightenedly, 

Because Dyn looks exactly like his father when he’s angry and Zilva is scared shitless! 

“It wasn’t intentionally, I swear!” The larger man is almost down on his knees, angry Dyn resembles Medine so much, he wants to just fall down and cry for forgiveness.

Paz is also not helping, he’s sided with his husband on this. His uncle should never use their son as a fish bait! Seeing how scary Dyn is when he’s fumed up, he can never take any side oppose him, not now, not today, not forever. 

Men from Vizla do not only respect their mates, they’re scared shitless of them.

“He wanted to swim so I let him, then a big fish approached, trying to eat him so I jumped in and knocked the fish out before the little one was eaten. I really didn’t mean it!” Zilva explains, his face is paling. 

“You let a small child swim in the middle of the ocean?!” Dyn asks with disbelief, now he’s furious with himself. How could he let his son alone with others anyway, he thought he could trust him.

But then, the child in Paz’s arms starts making sound and his little hands are reaching out to him.

“What is it, son?” Paz looks at the way the little one is reaching out, “Dyn, I think your son wants you” 

Then Dyn immediately comes, “Yes son?” He takes him in his arms, 

Little Nadine mumbling something incoherent as he looks into his eyes then he squirms out of Dyn’s arms, he has to let him down. The child walks up to Zilva who’s kneeling on the ground (??) and touches his knee. The old man scoops him up in his arms immediately, they brush their cheeks to each other then he turns to Dyn, shaking his little head and coos.

“I think your son doesn’t want you to be angry at him, Dyn” Paz says,

Dyn takes in the sight before him, suddenly he’s not angry anymore.

Look at them, Dyn left them together for only a day and they bonded already, he must have been very good to him that’s why the kid is clinging on him and even so protective of him now. He lets out a long sigh.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be so angry at you” 

He realizes he was so angry, look at the old man, he’s on his knees already. Why? Dyn doesn’t think himself is that scary? right? 

He has done a lot of nice things for them all these times, even babysitting his child so they can have some time for themselves. 

“But please don’t let him swim in the ocean again” 

“Roger that” Zilva nods, “Look at you, protecting your old grandpa” He looks at the baby lovingly and they press their foreheads together.

“....Pa….” 

“!!!!” 

“.....Pa….Gan...pa” The baby is trying to say something and everyone is listening very carefully,

“....Ganpa” 

He’s calling Zilva grandpa! 

“My grandson is calling me grandpa! YES!” He tosses the baby up in the air, 

Dyn feels he’s going to have a heart attack but Paz puts his hand on his shoulder firmly,

“It’s okay” 

Dyn tries to be okay, after all the baby is laughing very happily and wriggling his limbs, he really likes being tossed in the air. Dyn lets out a long sigh and shakes his head. 

“Let’s cook for the whole tribe, we already got the big fish” Zilva announces merrily, he needs to celebrate! 

Paz nods to him and Dyn nods back, he lets Paz pull him into his arms.

For the very first time in many years, he feels like he has a family again. 

A husband, a father, and a child. 

No matter what the future holds, he will strive through it. He has something to protect with everything he has now. 

A family.

/

/

/

FIN. 

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main story has come to an end now! 
> 
> But I still have two more chapters that I would like to write and post! A side story and the end credit scenes, so I’ll say thank you at that time XD and I hope you like this one!  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading until now. I really appreciate all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and even subscribes that’s invisible to me. I love you all.
> 
> See you again soon!


	22. Back Story : "Zilva Vizla & Medine Jarren 01"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I feel like I NEED to write about these two 😄😄  
> Dyn's adoptive and nurturing father Medine and his boyfriend Zilva 
> 
> Let's go!

/

/

/

When Medine Jarren was brought to the tribe, the young child was so weak, so fragile that everybody shared the same opinion that he wouldn’t make it.

But one, the tribe’s elderly, an old tiny lady whose age was mysterious to everyone, whose apprentice included the tribe’s current matriarch and armorer. She accepted him as her foundling.

“Child, do you have a name”

The little kid shook his head, his whole body was still trembling and tears threatening to leave his both beautiful brown eyes.

Memories lost caused by past trauma.

She sighed with sympathy, the child just recovered from coma and couldn’t remember anything. According to the mandalorian who had rescued him, his parents were nowhere to be found and his city was utterly destroyed. 

Looking at the innocent face, it was final.

“Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad” I know your name as my child.

“I name you ‘Medine Jarren’ after the goddess of bravery and beauty. You are my son and my apprentice. You will bring great gifts to the tribe in the future. That, I can foresee” 

/

/

/

/

/

15 years later,

At the training center, 

Young mandalorians were sparring as part of training. One match attracted attention as a larger mandalorian was struggling in the grasp of the smaller mandalorian’s head lock.

“Yield…” The smaller man hissed, 

“Not….until….you let me buy you….. a drink!....ugh!” He almost spitted out every word, 

“You wanna die?! Yield!” 

“No!” He roared even if the grasp of those legs was tighter and tighter and he felt he was about to see the stars inside his skull.

“Alright, that’s enough. Jarren, release him” 

Their instructor interrupted before the larger man completely blacked out. As soon as the strong legs released, he rolled and coughed on the training ground.

“I...almost….got him…” He said between his breath, both the instructor and his opponent shook their heads. 

He got to his feet finally and they bowed to each other and to their instructor. 

“Next time I won’t stop him from breaking your neck if you’re still so stubborn, Vizla” The female instructor told him sharply,

“I was about to make it this time…” 

Even with a helmet, the instructor was able to glare him down.

The other already walked off, 

“Medi...Medi wait” He was about to walk after him but the instructor caught his collar,

“10 laps running as your punishment for being so dogmatic” 

“What?!” 

Only his eyes can follow the figure leaving the training base.

/

/

/

At the old medicine room, 

After ten laps of running, the young man was still able to jog to this place.

“Erm….excuse me?” He knocked on the opened door softly, 

“Medine is not here” An old lady who was sitting on the medicine table, reading and mixing the herbs, didn’t even have to look up to see the guest and ask his reason for visiting, she already knew.

“No?...” The young man sounded disappointed,

“He went out to pick herbs” 

His blue eyes suddenly shone up, “Thank you elderly!” He immediately be on his way,

An old lady couldn’t help smiling knowingly, 

/

/

/

At the foothill forest, 

A small figure was sitting and picking the herbs he needed, small knife cut the plant, he brought it to his nose to smell it before putting it in his basket, his helmet was placed nearby.

A pair of beautiful big brown eyes looked up to the direction where the movement was heard,

“What are you doing here?” He asked even before seeing the person, sounded almost annoyed.

“Hey…” The large tall young man got out from behind the tree, walking up to him, “To help you pick the herbs, of course” He sat down across from him,

“No, thank you. I don’t want to risk having any poisonous herbs mixed with mine” He kept searching for the next one, cut it out and smelled it.

“Medi come on, I’m not that bad” 

“Ask your cook when you picked a laugh mushroom for him to cook last time” 

“That was close” He chuckled and touched his neck, he almost caused his entire family to laugh the whole night if his cook hadn’t recognized it beforehand.

Beautiful big brown eyes glanced up at him, “How is your neck?” 

“Still intact” He was still cheerful about it even if he almost got it dislocated an hour ago, 

“I was so close to cracking it, you’re such an idiot” 

“Nah, you wouldn’t do it and if you let me buy you a drink, we wouldn’t have to go through it at all” 

Really, he could feel those legs were about to loosen even before the instructor stopped their fight. 

_‘If I win, you will let me buy you a drink and if you win, I will buy you a drink anyway’_

What a stupid condition. That really left no room for him huh. Medine really considered sending him blackout for a moment. 

“Stop goofing around with me, Vizla. I don’t need your parents to hate me more than this” He picked the next herb, 

“No, they don’t hate you” He objected, 

“At least, they don’t like me. First, I always beat their son up in training and now you follow me here. You’re from Vizla, why don’t you spend your time with something more useful. Go train with your clan or talk to all the pretty girls in the base, I’m sure they’re more than willing to talk to you” 

“Why would I bother? You’re prettier than any of them” 

Medine shot him a glare but the young man was still cheerful, he could totally see that stupid grin beneath the helmet, ugh…

“Let me help” Zilva took off his helmet and started picking up the herbs and smelled it, “I think this one is ripe” Putting it in the basket, 

Medine just shook his head and sighed, letting the man do whatever he wanted if it made him happy. 

Zilva Vizla and Medine Jarren were currently eighteen years of age. They have known each other since childhood.

The reason that Zilva would always follow Medine to herbs collecting because the smaller young man would have to remove his helmet to properly smell the herbs. He wouldn’t have missed that for the world. A chance to moon over that beautiful face and big beautiful brown eyes with such long eyelashes. 

He was the very definition of the most beautiful wildflower with poisonous thorns. So pleasant to look at but also very deadly. Someone so beautiful but could dislocate your neck whenever he felt like it, that made a tough man from the great Vizla down on his knees, literally. 

/

/

/

“I’m back” 

Medine walked into the old medicine room with a large tall young man carrying the herbs basket for him.

“Welcome back” The elderly watched both of them from the corner of her eyes,

“Thank you” Medine received the basket from him but the man still remained in the same spot as if waiting for something, some invitation.

“I’m not gonna invite you to stay for dinner, you know?” Medine said clearly, ruining all his hope.

“Oh...okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then” Zilva was disappointed but he recovered quickly, he grabbed Medine’s hand which the smaller man almost got reluctant. 

“Okay” He replied softly, letting the man grab his hand.

“Bye bye elderly, I’ll bother you again tomorrow” He waved and left the room.

Once they’re alone in the closed room, Medine removed his helmet and tended to the herbs he just collected.

“He really likes you” The elderly lady spoke up,

“....maybe” Medine responded just that,

“He’s a good boy, you don’t consider giving him a chance?” She asked,

“I know he’s good but we’re just friends, mama. And I don’t want his clan to think that I use him to get into his clan” He put the herbs in their categories, 

“People will think what they want to think anyway, my child. Doesn’t matter what you do” 

“You’re right” Medine sighed, even if he was more than good enough to be recruited as one of their soldiers, people would talk otherwise anyway.

“He followed you all the way to the back forest, I think that is cute” She almost teased, 

_‘It’s dangerous letting you go all alone in the forest like that, there are dangerous wild animals and maybe perverts’_

Medine rolled his eyes thinking of the man’s reason for always accompanying him anytime he went for herbs collecting. Medine knew he just wanted to see him without his helmet on and also spending time with him alone. If he didn’t turn into a dangerous pervert himself then everything should be fine.

Before the Great Purge, the rules were not so strict, it was absolutely okay to reveal their faces especially to someone they trust. Wearing the helmet outside battles was totally a choice. 

But Medine Jarren always wore his helmet because he didn’t like all the unwanted attention, he had trained himself hard to become a warrior for the tribe, not to be an eye candy for anyone. Since the young boy had hit puberty, rumours had been spreading that the tribe elderly’s adopted foundling was so beautiful underneath the helmet that he rarely took it off. But the boy dedicated himself fully to the training, his adoptive mother was the tribe’s former matriarch, she was legendary in her knowledge and skills of martial arts, and she rarely took apprentice. 

_‘My child, you are weak and fragile but you’re also beautiful and your beauty might attract the wrong kind of attention. Therefore, I will teach you something to defend yourself, the martial arts that was inherited from my master’_

Originally the hand-to-hand combat style had been invented on Turan where there were only females for their species to protect themselves from the invaders. The style allowed the weakers to win over the opponent by using the opponent’s strong force against them with their quick movement, even weak females could win against strong males. 

The sacred martial art could only be passed on to females and not outside Turan but Medine was an exception. He was small and weak so she decided to train him, passed down everything she knew to him, so the small child’s health would get better and he could defend himself from any danger or unwanted advances. 

She rarely took apprentice during her lifetime, one of them was the tribe’s current armorer. She was a good student and she was as strong as ever. 

Medine had been a small kid so sometimes he got picked on by bigger kids. He had always tried to avoid trouble because his mother wouldn’t like it if he got into a fight unnecessarily. But he started fighting back when he was fourteen because some punks insulted his mother, eight people were sent to the infirmary. He never got picked on again ever since. 

He might have got a different kind of attention now, admiration. 

And Zilva Vizla got his first ever beaten up from Medine when he was sixteen, he became smitten since then. 

/

/

/

At Vizla residence, 

“I heard you were defeated in training again, Zilv” 

His father asked in the middle of their dinner, Rinan Vizla, the current head of the Vizla clan. 

Zilva looked up from his dinner plate, “Yes, I was” he replies carelessly, 

“Did you let him win, son?” His mother couldn’t help asking, 

“No, he was really good. I really can’t get out of his leg locks..it was...phew...thought I would visit another world already” He continued eating, didn’t seem to pay any mind admitting his defeat. 

“We know he’s good, but what is it with you that you kept challenging him into a fight and I’ve heard you usually spend time with him too” 

“I wanna see if I can win over him someday so I can keep improving myself” He answered all good-naturedly, “And I really like him, that’s why I want to spend time with him” His face almost lightened up only talking about that particular one.

Both his parents’ eyes trained on him, they looked a bit worried before looking at each other. 

“When we’re old enough, I’ll ask him to marry me” He announced cheerfully and kept eating his dinner.

/

/

/

“They look pretty shocked” 

“.....of course, they are”

The two were back at the forest, picking herbs. But Zilva wasn’t helping, he laid on the ground with some herbs in between his lips, watching the other doing all the work. 

“So what do you think?” He asked, 

“What do I think what?” Medine asked back, not paying him much attention, 

“I just announced to my parents that I will marry you, Medi” He rolled on his side to look at him properly, 

The smaller young man just quietly picked the herbs, not making any comments until the other started to feel restless.

“Medi….”

“We both know it’s not possible” He finally spoke, not meeting the other’s eyes. 

“Why not?”

“You, are from Vizla, one of the greatest clans on Mandalore and I’m just a foundling, a nobody. No one would let that happen” Medine finally looked up at him, 

At first, when Zilva told him that he wanted to marry him in the future, Medine was utterly shocked. He never had thought the larger mandalorian would go that far. 

He knew what he was, a foundling. Even though the tribe’s former matriarch adopted him, it didn’t mean that he would get any privileges, he had to prove himself. And now, the thought of marrying the Vizla clan head’s youngest son? If it was not because of his mother, he would have been banished already. 

“It’s my own marriage, my own life. Why would I care what others want?” Zilva got up to sit, 

“You are still young, I’m sure you can meet many other potential suitable mates in the future, Vizla” 

Then his both hands were suddenly grabbed by the bigger ones, he had to glance up to look at the other properly, 

“But I want you, I don’t want any other” Zilva looked into his eyes as he said, 

Holy mother of Blurrg, he wasn’t prepared to be grabbed by the hands and that handsome face with dreamy blue eyes this close were not helping at all. 

“If you’re not helping me with the herbs then go away” He immediately looked the other way, took his hands back from the other’s grasp. But the other man wouldn’t let it, he grabbed his arms instead this time.

“Medi, Medi listen. I’m serious. We’re eighteen now, I know who I want to marry and I can choose on my own, I don’t need to listen to anyone” Zilva made his point, 

“Well, at least listen to me” Medine told him, 

“Really? You don’t like me? You don’t want to marry me?” 

What was with those blue eyes looking at him almost pleadingly. Zilva Vizla was a large strong young man and he was freakin’ handsome. Hadn’t he ever thought how much Medine had to control himself not to fall for him too? And being this close, telling him he wanted to marry him? Totally not helping. 

“Let go of me” Medine said sharply, he didn’t like being restrained especially by a handsome hunk. 

“You answer me first” Zilva insisted, he knew damn well Medine could get away from his grasp in even less than a second if he really wanted to. The fact that he let him grab by the arms gave him hope, as he kept looking at the beautiful face this close, beautiful big brown eyes, down to his beautiful lips…

“....listen….” Medine didn’t get to speak any further when warm lips were suddenly pressed against his,

“!!!” 

Those big brown eyes widened, he was kissing him!?

Medine was totally shocked, he wanted to push him away but the warmth of his lips felt so good. The kiss was loving and innocent, like he really wanted to kiss him and he was trying his best, and gosh….it felt really good. Medine had his eyes closed, even if he was protesting softly, his hands didn’t push the other away.

Zilva was so into the kiss, totally consumed in it, Medine’s lips felt heavenly. He had dreamt of kissing him for a very long time, maybe right after he was beaten up for the very first time. And now he only wanted to make the smaller young man his, only his. 

Their lips parts only because they needed to breathe but Zilva’s hot lips were still lingering against his, didn’t want to break away. As he opened his eyes and saw the beautiful brown eyes were opening too, they were both shaken with what just happened, what they just did.

“Medi……”

Zilva didn’t get to say the next word when his face was slapped with the loud smack. The hit was so strong it sent him laying on the ground, suddenly he saw a different angle of the view. 

The other already grabbed his basket and ran away. 

“....Med…..” He tried reaching out to him but shit, he couldn’t even get up! His world was still spinning. Medine must have hit him in the vital spot and so hard it sent a large man like him on the ground like this.

“Medi wait….” He tried to call but the other was already gone.

That was their first kiss. Zilva was laying there watching the world spinning for a full minute before he could get up. Totally worth it.

/

/

/

/

/

Two years later,

“Congratulations on your mission, Ruus’alor” 

A mug of beer is put in front of him on the bar counter, 

“UGH….” Medine just turned the other way, sipping his drinks.

“Hey...pay attention to your Alor’ad here” The larger man announced, taking off his helmet and put it on the counter. 

“Still not letting me buy you a drink huh?” 

Medine finally glanced at him, that super shining handsome smile and dreamy blue eyes looking right at him. Please just kill him.

“A free drink won’t hurt” He said, he would just accept it to cut any further insistence, he’d learned it a long time ago. Plus, he was earning his own credits now, it never hurt to receive free stuff. 

“Great! Tell me about the mission” Zilva said cheerfully, 

“It was good” The lower rank soldier answered just that before sipping his drinks.

Medine got accepted in the patrol unit under Vizla clan for two years now and Zilva was his captain, yeah right. 

The man even grew bigger and broader now, and his smile was never less charming. His short dark blond hair and dreamy blue eyes still not helping. With his rank of Alor’ad, he looked more mature with beard and everything, Medine really needed to control himself. 

“Nobody bothers you, right?” Zilva asked, leaning in almost too close.

“What kind of bother? I believe no one can bother me more than you” Medine didn’t back down too, being in each other’s space was quite familiar with them somehow. 

“I’ve heard you have a lot of secret admirers...just wanna check” Zilva drank his beer, sounded like a pouty child. He looked around the bar as he said and many pairs of eyes immediately looked away. If he hadn’t approached the smaller mandalorian, surely some people would have offered to buy him a drink. Medine always got attention wherever he went. 

“Still eavesdropping in girls’ gossiping? You better invest yourself in something more useful, there’s a hot yoga session in the base” Medine drinks the beer he was offered too, 

“Nah, I’d rather spend my time mooning over you” 

Medine shook his head but he smirked. Zilva thought that the smaller mandalorian became even more attractive now, almost seductive, and Zilva felt his breath was taken away everytime he was with him.

“If we’re alone right now, I would have kissed you already” The larger mandalorian whispered,

“We are not” The smaller one smirked even more, 

After the incident of their first kiss in the forest two years ago. 

Medine had avoided the other for three days. But when they had met and been alone again, it happened again, and again, and again. Medine blamed himself for being so soft, so inclining everytime those blue eyes looked at him pleadingly. He blamed the other man too for being so insistent, and handsome, and such a good kisser, he blamed him all of those.

They secretly made out once they were alone in the forest, it had been their secret meeting place that no one would even bother to pass by. But since they got accepted into the patrol unit, Medine had less time to pick herbs for his mother but it didn’t mean that their secret meet-up would come to an end. They just had to find someplace else, mostly the larger mandalorian’s dorm room because he was the captain, he got his own room.

“Wanna come and have a drink in my room tonight?” Here it came, Medine couldn’t help chuckling,

“I’m going to visit my mother and have dinner with her” Medine told him, he just got back from a week long mission, he wanted to see her.

“Oh...I see” 

Medine didn’t want to admit but the larger man’s sad face like a kicked puppy was so cute, 

“But she uses my room as a herbs storage already so maybe I have to return to the base anyway” 

Those blue eyes almost lightened up, 

“So...eight o’clock?” He suggested, couldn’t stop smiling.

“Eight o’clock” Medine almost smiled back, he finished his beer and put the mug on the counter, “Make sure your drink is good” He patted on the larger man’s pauldron before walking off, 

“For you, only the best” His blue eyes followed that figure, not even a day that he would stop mooning over him. 

/

/

/

That night, they chatted and drank the bottle of alcohol that Zilva sneaked out of his family’s vault. It was very good, so sweet and smooth, they didn’t realize how strong it was until they almost finished the whole bottle. 

“That...is some good shit” Medine points to the bottle once he finished another glass, his head was so light and his body was getting hot. 

“My grandfather had it for like 60 years now, it must be good” Zilva wasn’t less drunk, he was mumbling already.

“They will have your ass whipped if they ever find out you stole it” 

“I can’t wait” 

And their laughter bursted, they were such a mess. 

Blue eyes trained on that honey dipped skin that got flush because of alcohol, his Medine was always so mesmerizing and so beautiful to look at. 

“What are you looking at” Medine didn’t miss that, he even pulled his collar out even more because it was hot and because, he wanted to. 

Zilva didn’t answer but he leaned in and kissed him, the smaller man responded as dreamily, his arms wrapped around the other’s neck as both of them were lowering down onto the floor. After a mission, good alcohol and good make out definitely were the best therapy.

“Medi….I….” The larger man stuttered, 

“What…” Medine whispered, 

He was so so beautiful and alluring, flush skin and brown eyes looking back at him.

“I want you….” Being this close, he couldn’t control himself anymore,

Medine’s hand caressed that strong arm, what an impressive ripped bicep, and the whole body trembled, he must have been restraining himself, poor thing.

“Then what are you waiting for” Beautiful lips whispered but it was so clear to the other’s ears, 

Was it…? Did Medine just….say yes…? 

Then he was pulled down by the collar and they continued their hot make out, lips nibbling and tongues entwining, they had never been this aroused. 

The larger mandalorian lifted the smaller one up effortlessly and put him on his bed before taking off his top, revealing all solid muscles on that body.

“Show off…” Medine almost giggled, 

When the other man pulled down his pants, he couldn’t help licking his lips. 

“Why am I the only one undressing” He tossed his pants away and joined the other on his bed, 

“I’m lazy, help me” Medine sprawled on the bed lazily as he said, so the man helped him as requested, 

Their clothes were off of them and they looked into each other’s eyes, being completely naked. As Zilva thought he could have never seen Medine more beautiful. 

“You know how to do it?” 

“What?! Of course I do” 

“Just wanna check” Medine kept giggling, his arms wrap around his neck, “If you hurt me, I’mma break your arm. Understand?” Medine looked him in the eyes, 

Even being naked underneath him and sexy as hell, Medine was still deadly but that only made him sexier. 

Zilva kissed him as an answer, and everything went on naturally. They moaned each other’s names and ‘yes’ all night. Their first sex and orgasm together was mind-blowing. 

They were each other’s first. 

/

/

/

A year later,

The small mandalorian rushed to the hangar where his ship was docked. He tried to speed up because he knew someone would definitely catch up if he didn’t.

“Medi!” 

There he was, he even sped up despite the slight difficulty in his walking.

“Medine Jarren, stop right there” 

Shit, his full name was called and he needed to stop. Turning to face the one walking up to him, 

“You’re using a superior tone with me?” Medine narrowed his eyes beneath his helmet,

“If you stopped in the first place, I wouldn’t have to” The larger mandalorian stood tall, projecting the superior Alor’ad demeanor that he was even if some part of his armor was still not properly clasped, “Why did you suddenly leave?” 

“I have places to go, work to do” 

“Not this early” 

“What do you know. You’re Alor’ad, you should know better” 

“I am your Alor’ad and I know you don’t have to go anywhere this early. You’re clearly avoiding me, why?” 

They had been together last night, nestling in each other’s arms until the break of dawn. Only for the smaller man to rush out of his room like his feet were on fire when Zilva decided to say something.

“That’s because you said something crazy” 

“I just asked you to marry me!”

“That’s crazy!”

The hallway became quiet, only some smaller cleaner droids and very few individuals there this early. Nobody dared looking at them directly, they were pretending so hard not to be interested in the two mandalorians’ business which quite failed.

“With all due respect, if you stopped me to talk about personal topic I would have to leave” Medine turned the other way, 

But a strong arm pressed onto the wall stopping him from going any further, so forcefully he thought he saw a dent in the wall. 

“Why do you keep doing this? Do you enjoy turning me down? Enjoy breaking my heart?” 

The voice sounded pained, Medine almost gasped, 

“I never intend to break your heart, I’ve told you since the beginning that’s not possible” 

The black visor of the larger manalorian’s helmet fixed on him, “That’s only because you believe so, there’s none of written commandment said you and I cannot wed” 

“And I believe that none of your ancestors would bother to put it there but everybody knows it. It just can’t happen. A clan’s direct heir and a foundling?” Medine shook his head and met his visor,

“If you could see what I see, Vizla” 

“I only know that I love you”

Both of them became quiet again, Medine let out a sigh and looked down,

“And I do too but if you keep insisting like this I will have to stop seeing you” 

“Medi no, we have been seeing each other for a year now. Why can’t we just make it official?” 

“You’re putting me in a difficult situation, Vizla. First, I am fucking with my superior which already earned me disdained stares from some people, not that I care but I want this job…” 

Zilva knew how much Medine wanted to be a soldier, a warrior for the tribe. 

“If we can’t keep it as secretly then we can’t have it at all. Now if you will excuse me, Alor’ad” 

Zilva’s blue eyes beneath the helmet followed that figure until he was out of sight. 

/

/

/

Later that night,

At Vizla’s residence, 

“.....And...he just said it like that….” 

An empty large mug of alcohol was put on the table unnecessarily hard it almost broke, 

“Like everything….and I mean everything...we have up until now...means nothing! NOTHING!” 

He didn’t bother to pour alcohol in the mug anymore, just grabbed the bottle and downed it like a man, a very drunk man.

Zilva’s eldest brother, Chaz Vizla was sitting with him and listening to everything he wanted to say or babble out of his mind. His youngest brother drank non-stop since he set his foot here. This was not the first time it happened, almost like a third time already. He shook his head. Chaz Vizla was the clan’s second in command after their father, he was happily married with three children, still he had to sit and drink with his brother, listen to whatever he wanted to say no matter how late it was. 

“...he doesn’t care...no matter how much I want to make it work for both of us….no matter how much… I love him….” He almost sniffled, 

“...or maybe you should listen to him” Being a big brother he was, he tried to provide some useful advice.

“You think so brother? Like those ancient old beliefs are true? Come on….only dinosaurs would relate to that” He huffed and continued drinking, even grabbed the nuts in the bowl and chewed with eyes almost closed, 

His brother rolled his eyes, a direct bloodline of Vizla clan got drunk senseless only because a man who used to be a foundling wouldn’t accept his proposal. Their ancestors would have facepalmed themselves in Manda right now. 

“Father….” A boy in pyjamas was at the corner of the doorframe, his innocent blue eyes looked at them.

“Paz, what is it” 

“We’re wondering why you’re not going to bed” By we the boy meant himself and his younger twin brothers who were still toddlers. They were quite attached to their father and wouldn’t go to bed unless he gave them proper goodnight kiss. 

“Just a little bit more, son” He told his son, 

“Paz! My beloved nephew! Come here!” The drunk man said cheerfully once he saw him, 

The young boy walked up to him despite how drunk he was, 

“You’re so cute, I love you so much. Surely, you’ll be growing up as a fine man of Vizla” He held the boy in his arms, brushing his cheek with him.

“Uncle Zilv, you’re stink” The boy wrinkled his nose, 

“That! Is an important lesson I want to give you. Never give your heart to anyone, son. Especially the very beautiful and badass one, he will drop your heart on the floor and stomp on it” 

The young boy looked totally confused with furrowed brows, 

“What are you teaching him, he’s just ten. Go to bed, son” Chaz shook his head and shooed him to bed,

“Night night now, son. Be a good boy, eat lots of meat. Love ya” Zilva waved at his nephew as he was retreating back to his bedroom. 

Chaz needed to stay and talk to him a little longer until he passed out on the table and stayed the night there. 

/

/

/

At the old medicine room,

“What is troubling your mind, child” asked the elderly, 

Medine paused from his dinner plate, he fled the base and stayed with his mother tonight.

“No..nothing, mother” 

Her wrinkled but kind face just smiled at him lovingly, “Tell me child, if that can help you relieve the burden” 

The young mandalorian thought about it, after chewing a mouthful of his dinner,

“Zilv proposed me again this morning” He let it out, 

“Oh...that lovely young man. And what did you say to him?” Her tone was kind,

“I rejected him of course, I thought he would remember last two times I already turned him down” He chewed on the meat stick unnecessarily hard, 

The first time Zilva proposed him was the morning after they had sex for the very first time. Medine freaked out and ran away immediately. 

The second time was when they finished the mission together and both of them got promoted, they celebrated together which ultimately led to hot passionate sex. The man muttered his proposal right after they reached their second orgasm of that night but Medine didn’t answer, busy pretending to fall asleep. The next morning he sneaked out before the man woke up.

And then this morning, after a normal stayover at Zilva’s room. He managed to get dressed and wore armor properly when the larger mandalorian presented him a ring and even got down on his knee. He just turned and fled. 

What had made the man think Medine would accept his marriage proposal after orgasms they managed to drive out of each other, moaning each other’s names all night, some ‘Yes, god yes’ and some ‘You’re so big’ and ‘You’re so tight’. What made him think Medine would say yes! 

His mother kept looking at him with bright eyes that could see through his soul, Medine immediately looked the other way, 

“He’s an idiot, we both know it’s not possible” 

“My child, I am always proud of you for what you’ve achieved in your career but also I love you as much and want to see you happy” 

“I am happy. I don’t need another person to make me happy with my life” That was him, stubborn. 

“I might not live much longer….”

That totally got Medine’s attention,

“What do you mean, mother. What happened? Are you sick?” He kneeled down on the floor and grabbed his mother’s hand, 

“I am very old, son. Someday my time will come that I will not wake up from my sleep again” 

“No...mother don’t say that” Medine didn’t want to think about it, his mother was the only family to him. Raised and taught him everything. So much that he wanted to deny it, his adoptive mother had been living for centuries, most of the tribe’s elderly’s her age were already gone.

“If I know that you have someone who loves and takes good care of you, then I can sleep with my both eyes closed” She strokes his head all lovingly, his beautiful soft dark brown hair. 

“But….but I might not live long too” Medine almost whispered, he knew his own condition. 

“That’s for the future but right now, is yours” She held both of his hands, “Consider giving him a chance, son. He’s a good man and he loves you so much” 

Medine thought about it for a moment, “I’ll think about it” 

“Good” Her small wrinkled hand touched his face. 

Later that night, Medine thought about it while laying in his cot. He didn’t mean to turn the man down so abruptly but seeing an actual ring freaked him out. Even with the helmet on, Zilva looked quite shocked...and sad. Gosh...it was never his intention to make the big guy sad. Even if he didn’t want to marry him but he cared for him a great lot, and maybe...maybe he loved him too. 

He let out a long sigh and tried to get himself to sleep. He would return to the base tomorrow and maybe, maybe they could talk about it. Took it step by step, and….a make up sex would be nice. Yep, he would talk to the big guy about his damn proposal. 

/

/

/

The next morning, 

Medine kissed his mother goodbye and left. 

Checking his device, Zilva didn’t even leave him a message, looked like he got hurt real bad this time, or just trying to get his attention? Hmm…

They would talk about it once today’s workload was done. What would he say if Medine told him he would think about his proposal again. Medine could already see the guy’s happy face.

Then suddenly he felt the sky darker, what happened? This was not the rainy season yet. He looked up and his eyes widened beneath the helmet.

A star destroyer.

/

/

/

The emergency alarm went off throughout the central military base. All units of all clans were assembled, orders have been given out, ships have been departed, weapons have been launched. 

The threat was real, it was war. War against all the population of mandalorians. 

“Do we have everyone!” Zilva barked out orders, he was in full armor ready for battle. Not a slight of hangover left in him. 

“Jarren’s still not returning to base and we cannot contact him, Alor’ad” His officer reported and his heart thudded inside his chest.

Medi.

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando's Translation :
> 
> Ruus’alor - Sergeant  
> Alor'ad - Captain
> 
> I always end up writing longer than I intend….. 😂😂  
> So yep, that’s the first part of Zilva and Medine’s back story.  
> I hope you like it and give me some comments! 😘😘
> 
> See you later!


	23. Back Story : "Zilva Vizla & Medine Jarren 02"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if it helps but I base Zilva’s character after [ Chris Hemsworth ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/66cef46c8c40d40b1407069d9615a282/a8bff4530d13d66f-da/s540x810/e9b66300cdb3ae284dc4695e9d60248affc6587f.jpg) or our beloved Thor, like how he looked and his humour. You can absolutely think of others if you want :)  
> For Medine? Hmm...someone asked me in the chat and yes his coloring was very similar to Dyn. Like latino, beautiful eyes, honey dipped skin, and very nice hip ^ q ^ only that he was smaller because of his health issue. His feature was softer and he was very beautiful but still can kick ass, just that > _ <
> 
> WARNING : Non-Con, not with the main characters but still. As this chapter was set during war time it was quite tough, please make sure it’s okay for you before you read it > _ <

/

/

/

Medine fought out all the stormtroopers on his way as well as trying to save the civilians as many as he could. 

What was going on! Why did the Empire attack us! 

The sight before him was an absolute chaos, the nightmare. The tie fighter ships were shooting from above into the city, stormtroopers shooting innocent people on the ground. 

Was this happening for real!? 

He was still shocked, very shocked, but his instinct also kicked in so he literally kicked those stormtroopers’ ass to the ground, trying to fight them off as many as he could. 

“Go to the safe place!” He instructed the civilians he managed to save, a mother with two young children. 

He himself kept running, he had to find his mother, he needed to save her! He was almost there, he saw their familiar quarter now.

Then some buildings started collapsing right in front of his eyes, he didn’t even have time to scream when everything went blackout. 

/

Medine coughed once he gained consciousness again. 

What...just happened… It was dark, everything around him was so dark, only some glimpse of light through small holes here and there. He tried looking around once his visor adjusted to its surroundings and gasps.

He was trapped under the buildings, or its scraps of once used to be buildings. He tried to crawl to get out but then he winced. His leg got stuck.

“Gosh….damn it!!” He cursed as he tried to pull his leg free but it was no use, it really got stuck and the more he pulled, the more painful it was.

But he couldn’t get stuck in here, he needed to get out and fight those Imps, and his mother! He needed to save his mother! 

His breathing faster and shorter as the panic was creeping up on him. No...he could not die like this, he had to help other people, he had to fight those scumbags who thought it would be a good idea to attack mandalorians! And his mother, his mother.. What would happen to her now, he gotta get out of here! 

So he tried it, pulling his leg out with such loud painful grunt, he wanted to push the scrap above him out but it wouldn’t budge, even more it might seem to collapse onto him. Tears started trailing down his face now.

Help...somebody help him...He cannot die in here. 

The thought of someone was suddenly clear in his mind. 

Zilv.. what would he be if Medine died here? They wouldn’t get to meet each other again? Never got to have their mess sorted out properly? They would die from each other like this? He tried to reach for his device but it could not be found. 

He was so tired, he struggled in anyway he could, for the very first time in his life he had never been this helpless. Gosh… at least let him die like a warrior. 

Then in his most hopeless moment, he felt the scraps moved. Were they going to fall on him?! Shit!! Medine braced himself for what was coming, his arms covering his helmet. 

The light from outside shone on his helmet as the scraps were lifted off of him, letting him see a figure there. His eyes widened. 

“RRRRWWWWAA!!!” The man roared as he lifted it up with his arms and shoulders and pushed it out the other way. 

And Medine was free, he looked through his teary eyes beneath his helmet. 

“..Zilv…!” 

Not an illusion, it was really him! And did he just...lift a freakin’ building..? 

The larger mandalorian came in and checked on him, “Medi, you’re okay!” His gruff voice wasn’t less panic, 

“Yes...but my leg” It was bleeding, hopefully it was not broken. 

He immediately scooped Medine up in his arms bridal style and flew up with his jetpack. 

“What the hell is going on!” 

“It’s war, Medi. The Empire just declare war against us, the Mandalorians” 

Medine gasped, why...he was shocked, they were on good terms all along. The Empire was ruthless, fighting war against them would mean losing so many of the Mandalorians. 

“My father and other clans’ heads are in emergency meeting right now and it looks like we’re fighting back. Now our unit is in the city, helping with the civilians”

Medine nodded, “Wait! My mother! I need to go get her!” Medine remembered the reason he was in the area now,

“That part of the city is already destroyed, Medi” 

“No! I gotta save her! Put me down!” He literally yelled at him, 

Zilva sighed, as an Alor’ad he needed to follow protocol strictly but finally he changed his course.

/

They landed in front of once used to be Medine’s mother’s medicine room, it was all collapsed. 

“Mother!” He rushed in and tried to dig out all the scraps despite his injured leg, 

Zilva shook his head and as he was about to go and help him, 

“Why are you still here?” said a voice behind them, 

It was Medine’s mother, in full armor and cloak. Looked like she wasn’t injured or anything.

“Mama!” Medine rushed and hugged her, “I thought you were dead” He cried shamelessly underneath his helmet, 

“My child, you shouldn’t be here but at least I can give you this” She handed him a small bottle, it was Medine’s medicine, the formula that especially made for him to treat his condition. “It should last for awhile”

“Mother, come with us!” 

“I have already lived long enough, my child. Take this” She took a pendent out of her own neck and put it on Medine’s, it was a Mythosaur, only given when a parent was going away or gone. 

She took off Medine’s helmet to see his face for the last time, that beautiful face was full of tears. They touched their foreheads together.

“I will see you in the stars” Her hands held his face,

“Mother...no” Medine whimpered, 

“Take him” Her sharp eyes looked at the larger mandalorian, 

“Yes ma'am” Zilva nodded,

“No!...No!!” Medine struggled as he was being taken away but Zilva got tight hold of him, “Mother!” 

“Be strong, my child” She watched as the two were flying away in the sky before putting on her helmet over her long grey hair. Awaiting the approaching stormtroopers. 

/

/

/

Central base infirmary,

“Can you patch it as tightly as possible?” Medine asked the medic who was tending to his leg, 

“There’s fracture in your leg” He told him, 

“That’s why I need it wrapped tightly” 

As if reading the soldier’s mind, “As a medic, I don’t recommend you go out and fight so soon” 

“I need to go out there...I can fight them off!” 

“Brother….” Another person cut him off, she stood at the end of his bed, “Listen to the medic”, 

That was when Medine calmed down and let the medic tended to his leg and left as soon as he was done, there were so many others that needed help.

She came and sat with him, she was the Armorer. 

“....Master?” She asked, 

Medine just shook his head with faint sound of him sniffling, the Armorer just nodded. Medine’s adoptive mother was her master, therefore they called themselves siblings. 

“Because I am weak...if I’m stronger than this…” Medine spat through his gritted teeth, 

“It was not your fault” She said coolly even if her tone was sad. 

Then they pressed their forehelmets together. 

“I’m surprised Zilva isn’t with you right now” 

“As soon as he dropped me here, he went out probably in the front line, if he stayed I would just yell at him” Medine knew his own temper, even if it was not the larger mandalorian’s fault but he was too frustrated to think straight. 

“I’m surprised you two are not married already” She almost chuckled despite intense situation, 

“Don’t even talk about it” Medine shook his head, “Now is definitely not a time”

Medine was sure the Armorer knew that the big guy had proposed him, like more than once already, she seemed like having ears everywhere. Or maybe the big guy dragged himself all the way to grumble with her in her foundry. 

“I will have to leave now because a lot of armors needed to be repaired” She stood up, “I just want to check on you and I’m glad you’re safe” 

“Likewise, sister” 

They both knew they were facing a critical situation and the armorer would absolutely be needed elsewhere. 

Once he was alone, Medine took off his helmet and kissed on the pendent he received from his mother as tears rolled down his cheeks.

/

The large mandalorian rushed to the infirmary once he was back at the base, not that he was injured but he needed to see someone there even if there was very high possibility he would get yelled at or even punched. He wasn’t afraid, his face was as endurable as beskar, he could tolerate some punches if that would relieve the other’s frustration. 

But once he opened the curtain, the smaller mandalorian just sat there on his bed, didn’t even look up to see the visitor. Or was it a calm sea before the storm? Zilva was secretly scared but he would not back down. He came and kneeled in front of him.

“Medi…” He tried calling him, holding the smaller man’s hands in his, “You okay?” 

His expression was still unchanged but Zilva could see faint trails of dry tears on his face. 

“How is the situation?” Medine asked, 

“We lost unit 77 and 48. The Empire stopped attacking us now but we suspect the next attack would come before dawn. There’s also a plan of evacuation” 

Medine nodded, “Let me fight with you” 

“Not until you’re healed” 

“We cannot wait, I will go out and kill those scumbag myself” Medine gritted his teeth,

“Medi” Zilva took off his helmet, revealing his face that had been through the battle, smut and gore, “Take it on me if you’re frustrated but I cannot let you go now” 

Medine just breathed as Zilva was waiting for any kind of impact, a fist or backhand, but instead Medine’s fingers caressed the small cuts on his face. 

“It was not your fault” He whispered, “She wouldn’t come with us anyway” He knew his mother and she would have been disappointed if he blamed this man for what happened, he saved his life and everything.

Zilva sighed with relief and kissed on his palm, 

“My parents still not returning and we cannot contact them” 

Medine almost gasped and he felt the larger mandalorian was trembling, 

“They told us, if they can’t be contacted then we have full power to make decisions, my brother and I. We cannot contact them for 13 hours now” 

Small beads of tear rolled down his cheeks, he must have suppressed his feeling for the whole day up until now.

“I’m sorry” Medine immediately held him in his arms, “I’m so sorry”

The two mandalorians holding on to each other, listened to each other’s sniffling. 

They only had each other left now.

/

/

/

The war lasted for years, it had killed most of the Mandalorian population. The once very civilized and rich in culture planet like Mandalore had become totally devastated. The leftover population evacuated to anywhere in the galaxy, each clan bidded their goodbye only to be reunited again when the galaxy was kinder for the Mandalorians. 

Medine Jarren stayed with the Vizla clan, fought hard as one of their best soldiers, never hesitated to sacrifice himself and kill all the Imperial scums. They had moved around many planets as well as helping the local fighting off the Empire’s invasion, he was more than willing to kill anything from the Empire. 

Their secret base, 

“What’s the meaning of this” Medine walked up to the larger mandalorian, demanding an answer.

“You will have to be more specific, Alor’ad” He replied calmly,

“Do not ‘Alor’ad’ me. Why did you send everyone out but me!” 

They stare at each other and everybody around them tensed up until the larger mandalorian sighed.

“Your condition is not ready for battle. Stay and rest, until you’re fully healed you cannot go out. The order has been given out and I require you to do as it” He said sharply and Medine narrowed his eyes behind his helmet, 

“Using authority with me now? Last time I was on top of you, you didn’t complain” Medine said just that and walked off,  
Other mandalorians around quickly covered their audial, nope they didn’t hear it, nope. 

The larger mandalorian just sighed and carried on his line of duty.

It was many years since the war on Mandalore and the Vizla clan had evacuated to this planet. Medine was promoted as Alor’ad and Zilva was an Alor’aan or the clan’s second-in-command. Yes, he just talked to the clan’s second-in-command like that, sue him. 

Later that day, Zilva returned to his quarter,

“I’m still mad at you, go away” said the one inside the quarter, he was cleaning his armor without helmet on. 

“I’m sorry but this is my quarter too” He walked in and sat on his own cot, removing his helmet to properly see the other, “You can’t be mad at me forever”

“Yes I can” Still not looking at him, 

“We both know you’re low on your medication now and you cannot go out like that” Zilva tried to put on his superior tone, rather failed. 

“I will get the new lot in no time, you’re just a paranoid bastard” Yep, still mad and calling the clan’s General a bastard, sue him. 

Zilva just huffed a small laugh, well at least Medine stayed in the base today so it wasn’t that bad. He started removing his armor. 

“So what did you do today?”

“Asking me as a general or what?” Medine raised his brows from the other cot, 

“As anything you want to tell me, cyar’ika” 

“I spent my day training the foundlings and other younglings. Your nephew did pretty well” 

Zilva nodded, Paz was always a hard working boy just like his father, he knew his duty as the eldest son. 

Then he stood up and walked up to sit with the other, 

“Hey...I didn’t say you can sit with me. Go away” Medine shooed him back to his own cot, 

“My shoulder is really killing me, do you mind taking a look at it?” 

Medine snorted but he started massaging his shoulder anyway, trying to loosen up the tight muscles and Zilva sighed with relief. A little comfort he could have had. 

“It’s really hard, you must be overworking again, get down on the floor” Medine kicked him out of his cot and made him sit on the floor so he could massage his tense shoulders better. 

Zilva let out a laugh, his Medine was always rigorous. 

The two shared a quarter despite their ranks and no one would say anything. Everybody knew damn well they were together even without any ceremony, any vow, or the person himself wouldn’t even admit it. Their relationship was closer than any others’. 

They were during war time, it was absolutely okay to ask for comfort from their own comrades as long as it was consent. Many mandalorians started pairing up and comforting each other and no one would condemn it. No matter how tough they looked on the outside but deep inside they were still human after all. Affection and care as well as human touch were needed to keep them going during these harsh times.

Medine and Zilva’s relationship was very solid, they had had it since even before the war. They only had each other and no one else despite lacking of proper vows. Zilva had lost the ring a long time ago since the day the war had broken out and Medine wouldn’t care less, they didn’t need that. They just needed to stay true to each other, and they had had each other in every way possible. It was their relief but also with love, the deepest love they could ever have. 

“When will your medicine arrive?” Zilva asked and groaned at the hard push on one of his specific hard spots, Medine must have done it on purpose.

“The medic said tomorrow perhaps” Medine answered carelessly, he knew damn well this stupid Alor’aan of his wouldn’t let him out in the battefield unless he had proper medication for his condition. 

“I see, thank you” He kissed Medine's hand that had massaged him. As he was about to kiss him, Medine turned the other way.

“You pissed me off so you won’t get laid tonight” 

“Ugh….” Zilva had his head down in disappointment, he had to fight not only the war against all the mandalorian but also his own lover’s satisfaction. 

But what could he say, he just loved him so much. 

/

That night they slept in the same cot anyway, it was like their usual sleeping position to be in each other’s arms unless one of them was on missions. 

“Look at you, a once Vizla heir who used to live in such a grand mansion. Sleeping in the cot under the ground like this” Medine teased,

“I can sleep anywhere, we are soldiers after all. And as long as I have you with me” 

Charming, always such sweet words, Medine touched his handsome face,

“When will it come to an end, do you think?” Medine suddenly asked, 

“The Republic is fighting with everything they have too so I hope it will come to an end soon” 

They were not friends or allies but thanked to the Republic, while the Empire was busy wiping them off, the Mandalorian had time to breathe and evacuate if needed. A lot of lives had been lost and their clan got smaller, it was the sad truth but they had to learn to live with it. At least they still lived. 

“I always dream of having a family with you” Zilva looked into the other’s eyes through the darkness,

“We’re already a family” Medine told him, 

“No, you, me, and our children” 

Medine just looked back at him, they both knew it was impossible to raise a family if both of them were fighting wars everyday. 

As Mandalore was mostly gone and very few mandalorians left in each corner of the galaxy, nobody cared about the old customs anymore, no one would stop them from getting married but it was definitely not the good time and Medine was still not into the idea of having a ring put on him. He was the warrior of the creed, he didn’t want to hesitate to fight because of commitment. 

“We both know it’s not possible, not now” Medine just said that, 

“Someday, you will let me put a ring on you and say our vows” Zilva wasn’t the one who gave up, never was.

“Kiss my ass”

“Take your pants off and I’ll even lick your ass for you”

That earned him a soft smack but both of them chuckled and sealed their lips, preparing to fall asleep. It would still be a hard day tomorrow, and the next days as well. But at least they had each other.

Suddenly Medine opened his eyes in the middle of the night, he got up and looked around cautiously. 

“....what is it” Zilva asked, his eyes sleepily opened too.

“I think I heard something” Medine tried listening to it more carefully then he got up from his cot, grabbed his helmet and walked out of their quarter.

“Medi...Medi wait” Zilva had to become awake too, did Medine just sense something? He didn’t know what it was but he trusted the other’s judgement so he grabbed his own helmet and followed him. 

He tried to catch up with him but Medine was so fast, he saw a dim light and heard some sound like someone was arguing from the corner, it was a closed quarter where they kept prisoners. 

As he entered the quarter, he saw one of the mandalorians on one side and the other side was Medine who was standing his ground with a prisoner sitting and curling on the floor behind him. His clothes was torn and he was trembling, quietly sobbing. Zilva understood the situation immediately. 

“What did you just do” He asked that mandalorian dangerously, 

“I was just minding my own business when he came in and kicked me” He motioned to Medine, covering his ribs that might have been kicked. 

“What did you do to the prisoner!” Zilva’s tone was more gruff now as he stepped inside the quarter, 

“Why? It’s just a stormtrooper, we killed thousand of them” 

“We kill but we do not rape, we are not animals!” The larger mandalorian roared, 

“Take him out of here” He told Medine, the smaller mandalorian quickly took the trembling one out. 

“What’s with all the fuss, we’re going to kill it anyway why can’t I just make use of it” 

Zilva glared at him beneath his helmet, “How could you do this, we have foundlings in our base, children! They’re sleeping in their quarter not too far from here and you did the most depraved thing here?! We are mandalorians and we fight to keep our dignity not to destroy others’!” 

His tone started to draw attention, people from nearby quarters came to look and check if there was anything wrong. They lingered at the front and watched the situation.

“Stormtrooper or not, you cannot rape them! Never force yourself onto someone who doesn't consent, have your parents taught you anything?!” 

The crowd started murmuring, 

“They were long gone and who cares! I just gave him a chance to be spared and what do you know! You always have your bitch with you!” 

The crowd gasped loudly with that, 

If only people could see Zilva’s eyes beneath the helmet right now but he already projected dangerous killing vibe. 

“You’re not in your right mind and there’s actually no penalty on assaulting the prisoner because we never thought it would happen at all” He said lowly, “But you have insulted my beloved and I have full right to challenge you for his honor” 

His gruff tone was dangerous and that was when the person realized he had said something he shouldn’t.

“....Alor’aan...please. I didn’t mean it” 

“Go on, pleading, just like when you made the prisoner do….” 

/

“Sleep here tonight. I’ll take you to the medic tomorrow” 

Medine took the assaulted prisoner to his own quarter and let him sleep in his cot. He nodded and still sniffling, his body was still trembling. He was still young, maybe he was abducted by the Empire since childhood to be their soldier. Medine shook his head, no one should ever get through that kind of treatment. 

“It’s okay, nobody can do anything to you now. I promise” He ensured him and let the curtains down, covering the cot. 

Before returning to sit at the other cot, he took a deep breath and sighed. Such a shocking incident that he had never thought he would witness among themselves. Mandalorians were warrior tribe with great honor, who would have thought something like that would happen.

Then another person entered the quarter and sat beside him, he took the nearest clothe to wipe blood off his hands.

“Did you kill him?” Medine asked,

“No, just because I don’t want to be bothered with handling the body” 

The smaller mandalorian shrugged, well that made sense,

“But I made sure he cannot force himself on anyone anymore” 

Now that sounded good, and painful.

“How come things have come down to this” Medine almost muttered to himself, he still had that awful image on his mind, 

“Wars turn men into animals” Zilva said just that, Medine shook his head before he nestled himself with the man and strong arm held him close. 

“How are we going to raise children like this, Zilv” He almost sounded hopeless, 

“We fight and we pray” Zilva rested his helmet on the other’s. 

Until the war came to an end, he really prayed the situation among all mandalorians wouldn’t get worse than this. 

That prisoner was released the next day and there was a new rule. One should never assault the captives, sexually or not. Disobeying the rule would lead to a punishment from superior. And that superior might be Alor’aan or his Alor’ad which was clearly more brutal, period. 

/

/

/

Zilva Vizla walked back inside the base, another day at war and another time that his Alor’ad ignored his order and went out into the battlefield. As if only the war wasn’t harsh on him enough, he needed to argue with his beloved, which resulted almost the same, he was banished to sleep outside their quarter. Medine even threw his favorite pillow out for him. 

But he was an Alor’aan, a second-in-command, he had to have some say in it. Order disobedience wouldn’t be tolerated at any level! Zilva would scold him, punish him if needed, grab his pillow, and walk out like a man. 

But as he opened the curtains, he was greeted by the sight he never imagined to see. 

Medine was sitting in their cot, holding a child in his arms. 

A foundling? He had to take off his helmet to see it properly. 

“Zilv, come here. Meet my son” Medine greeted him with a smile, 

“Your son?” His tone was even higher than usual, Zilva walked up to them, “When?”

“Today, I went out with the patrol unit. We took down the droids army and I found him hiding underneath the scraps” Medine’s voice was so soft because the child was sleeping, he even rocked him gently in his arms, “His parents were dead” His tone was sad, 

Zilva sat down and took a good look at the child’s sleeping face. The boy was still small, not above 4-5 years old, he was sleeping peacefully in Medine’s arms. 

“He resembles you” Zilva comments, 

Dark brown hair, long eyelashes, plump lips and cheeks. Such a beautiful face of a child. 

“I know right” Medine chuckled as if he knew that was coming, “Maybe we’re from the same race but I’m not sure….” 

The larger mandalorian just nodded, Medine didn’t remember where he was from because he was so young when rescued and badly injured. He touched the sleeping child’s face tenderly with the back of his fingers.

“So...wanna help me raise him?” Medine smiled with watery eyes, he was still overwhelmed with the fact that he just adopted a foundling, a child of his own.

“Absolutely” Zilva wouldn’t miss that for the world. He kissed his beloved before bending down to kiss the child’s head. 

Something he had never thought he could have during the wartime like this.

His little family.

/

/

/

The child’s name was Dyn, Dyn Jarren. Zilva would love to add Vizla to his name but Medine wouldn’t let him, even shooting him a flat glare.

He was a good and behaved kid, accepted them as his adoptive parents and adjusted himself to the tribe quickly. He tried his best when he was old enough to be trained, strong-willed just like his adoptive father. And he was very adorable. 

Zilva tried so hard not to adore him more than other foundlings to induce inequality but he just couldn’t help himself. Especially when Medine was holding him in his arms, taking care of him as the best he could. Zilva never thought he could have fallen in love with him even more. Medine as a nurturing father was the most breathtaking one he had ever seen. 

Everynight he would listen to Medine humming lullaby to put the child to sleep. Zilva watched the scene with a tender smile, Medine’s hand patted the blanket covering the child softly. Finally his son was asleep and he let out a relief sigh, kissed his head lovingly. Then his beautiful brown eyes glanced up at him, as if reading the larger man’s mind, he smiled at him almost seductively. 

Zilva just let down the curtain separated their cots, since Medine had adopted a son, a very thick curtain was put in the middle of the quarter. Medine was afraid that his son’s crying would disturb the other, the larger man could still have his personal space in there. He prepared himself to sleep when the curtain was opened and another person joined his cot. Zilva looked at him questioningly and Medine just smiled, looking amused.

“You look so grumpy like a starving bantha on diet” Medine teased,

“No, I’m not” Zilva refused of course, 

Having a child present meant that there would be no adult time at all. Parenthood just got real to them somehow. But then Medine climbed up on him and straddled his lap. 

“Erm...your son is sleeping in the other cot” Zilva reminded him, his hands immediately groped his ass though. 

“He got cold, just drank the medicine and won’t wake up until the morning. I need a place to sleep and I think it’s time to take care of my eldest son too” His arms wrapped around the larger man’s neck, his smile was so seductive and a large man like Zilva thought he was totally at his mercy. 

“I’m your eldest son now?” He groaned softly as the hip grinded into his, 

“You need love and attention all the time, being grumpy and petulant when you didn’t get them enough. Totally you’re my eldest son” Medine chuckled, 

Hmm...that sounded weird but he would accept that, as long as the very sexy body was on him, he wouldn’t say anything else. 

“How long has it been? Two weeks?” Medine whispered against his lips,

“Yeah…” and he was grumpy as hell, 

“Try to keep it down, shall we?” And Medine sealed his lips with him, he also wanted it. 

They had to swallow their screaming down that night but it was totally worth it, long awaiting orgasm was the best. 

Then Medine started coughing in the middle of the night,

“Medi?” Zilva woke up immediately, “You’re alright?”

“...Help me grab my medicine…” Medine whispered in between his struggle in breathing, 

Zilva immediately got up and took it, he watched anxiously as Medine gulped it down and slowly his struggle in breathing was subsided.

“You’re okay now?” 

“Yes...I think so” He put down the empty bottle and sighed to himself, that was close. 

Zilva held him in his arms, “Stay with me….” 

“I’m right here…” Medine leaned onto him, 

“Just don’t...don’t go anywhere…not so soon” His whole body was trembling, fear crept up his heart everytime Medine’s condition came up. 

“My son is just five, where do you think I can go?” Medine was still trying to be positive about it, 

At first, Medine had never wanted to be in a relationship, let alone a commitment, he knew he would have to go someday soon, either on battlefield or patient bed, he didn’t want to have too many people mourning when he was gone. Looked at him now, not only a lover who was so devoted to him but also a son whom he loved with all his heart. 

“Looks like I will have to live much longer” He joked with weak laugh, 

“Stay with me..” Zilva muttered just that, tried so hard not to sniffle. 

The smaller man let out a long sigh as they held on tight to each other. Let another night pass where he was still alive. 

/

/

/

To be continued…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation :
> 
> Alor'ad - Captain  
> Alor'aan - General
> 
> The more I write, the longer it gets. Help me X'D  
> Will try to be back within this weekend or early next week.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	24. Back Story : "Zilva Vizla & Medine Jarren 03"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super long again, forgive me! X'D
> 
> Here it is, the conclusion of Zilva and Medine's love.  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> > _ < > _ < > _ <

/

/

/

Once Dyn was older, Medine started taking him on his missions.

The clan had fought for a very long time and they needed credit to supply their livings, while most of the adult mandalorians were fighting wars, Medine took some time off to earn some credits for the tribe and his son. The reason why the foundlings were well fed and Dyn had a bantha plushies to snuggle with at night.

He even trained his son with some easy tasks like delivery of news or small packages and he had done it so well. He was always eager to help his father, the miniature helmet and beskar armor really looked good on him. He really resembled his father, the way he walked, talked, or even gestured. It was like watching mini Medine and Zilva was so happy.

“Vizla, you’re drooling” Somebody told him,

“Oh sorry, thank you” He wiped the drink he just drooled all over the table, was thinking about the love of his life too much again. 

He was awaiting them to come back from their mission with trembling heart, they were away only for a week but his heart couldn’t rest already. 

Then there they were, entering their base together. Zilva walked up to welcome them.

“Medi, son” He greeted them,

“Hey. Dyn greet your uncle” Medine told his son,

“Hello uncle Zilv” His clear voice sounded so adorable, 

“You can call me Daddy” 

“Hey” Medine immediately put his hand over the other’s helmet, “Don’t make him confused”,

“Why? You’re Papa and I’m a Daddy, that’s accurate eh?” Zilva protested,

“Don’t listen to him, son” Medine told his son and Zilva looked down, disappointed, 

“Anyway….” Zilva felt Medine’s hand touching his, “My ship got some problem, you wanna come and take a look?” 

Zilva immediately got the hint, he grabbed his hand, “Of course” 

“Alright so...Dyn, can you take this to the Armorer? And go back to our quarter or you can play with other foundlings if you want” Medine gave a small sack to his son who was witnessing everything with bright innocent eyes beneath his helmet.

“Understood, Papa” He nodded, 

Then they watched the small figure walking off, a miniature Jarren.

“He’s such a good kid” Zilva couldn’t help appreciating, it was like looking at his own kid. Technically he was though, 

“He really is” Medine’s tone was full of pride, 

“So...what part of your ship that needs to be taken care of, my love” His hand immediately snaked around the smaller one’s waist like it belonged there, 

“Well...you have to peel it off a little bit to see what’s wrong inside” His tone wasn’t suggesting, at all.

And off they went.

/

At the Foundry, 

“Thank you, Dyn Jarren. How was your trip?” said the female Armorer as she received a sack from the little hand, 

“It was good, Papa encountered some bad people who tried to take money from the nice lady who doesn’t wear a lot of clothes so he kicked their ass” said the child’s clear innocent voice,

“I see, you can go and rest now” The Armorer’s tone was kind, and the child left. 

So Medine took a job as the whorehouse’s guard again. They offered reasonable amount of credits though.

The little child was walking his way back to his quarter, looking at some foundlings who were playing with each other and Dyn had a feeling he wanted to play too but he was also tired. As he was thinking about his choices. 

“Are you lost?” Someone talked to him, and he needed to look up, really looked up to see that person, 

A tall and large figure in beskar armor was in front of him,

“No...I’m just...I wanna play but I also wanna rest in my quarter” He said, 

“So, did you make up your mind?” The figure asked as he titled his head, 

“I’ll rest first and then come out and play” He decided, 

“I see, you must be Medine Jarren’s son, I’ll walk you to your quarter” He offered, 

Dyn was hesitant, Papa said never trust anyone but this man was also a mandalorian, maybe it should be okay. Even though he was so large but he also looked kind, just like Papa’s friend. So he let him walk him back to his quarter, 

“Alright, little one” They stopped at Medine’s and his son’s quarter,

“Thank you” The little kid said, “...uncle?”

“I’m just eighteen and the name is Vizla, Paz Vizla” The other wasn’t really fond of being called uncle but the kid was adorable so he chuckled, 

“Thank you Paz Vizla”

He just nodded and walked away. Dyn went into his quarter, took off his armors, played with his plushies until he fell asleep. Medine came back and found his son sleeping in his cot, snuggling his plush and couldn’t help smiling. He put the blanket on him and combed his silky hair, maybe he would play with the foundlings tomorrow.

/

/

/

An eighteen years old Paz Vizla was assisting with the training for the foundlings, it was more like babysitting sometimes, a bit chaotic but overall okay. Kids were still kids but they were mandalorian kids, they knew their duty and they tried their best. One of the kids was especially trying harder than any others, he was thrown down on the mat but still stood back up. He didn’t even cry, which others would cry already being thrown on the floor like that. 

Then he charged his larger opponents by grabbing his legs, causing him to lose balance and he quickly locked his legs into tight twist. The larger kid was crying with pain and hitting the floor, surrendered immediately. The smaller one let go of him and went back to sit outside the mat.

At the end of the day, each child was picked up by their parents. Paz noticed the small boy still sat and waited alone. He remembered him, he was Medine Jarren’s son, if he left the boy here and something happened to him, that man would definitely have his head. So Paz went to sit with him,

“Hello, that was very impressive, what you did in the training today” He initiated the talk,

The small boy just looked up at him, “Thank you, Papa taught me that. Papa also told me to never use it with other kids but he won’t stop throwing me around so…” 

“I see, I think you got all the rights to defend yourself” 

“Thank you…” The kid started swinging his legs, 

“So..who’s picking you up today?” 

“I don’t know...Papa or maybe his friend” He sounded smaller, 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they will come in no time” 

The kid just nodded, 

So Paz sat there with him, few minutes passed he started to hear soft snoring, the kid already fell asleep and leaned onto him. He must have been very exhausted. And what was Paz going to do? Letting him lean onto him like this? It looked pretty uncomfortable and Paz always got a soft spot for small kids, maybe because of his younger twin brothers that went missing during the war and his parents blamed themselves ever since. They were around this age when they disappeared in the raining fire. 

He sighed with himself before holding the boy in his arms, letting him rest his helmet on his shoulder, this should be more comfortable.  
Not long after that, a figure emerged and quickly walked up to them, 

“I’m so sorry I got stuck in my work…” He said, sounded like he was panting for rushing here. His bounty was so fussy to catch and Zilva was off world too so nobody picked up his boy today. 

“No problem at all, sir” Paz told him, he felt like he was standing more straight when facing this person.

“He’s napping?” 

“Yes sir” 

The smaller mandalorian watched as his son was sleeping in the young mandalorian’s arms, 

“This must have caused you trouble, I’m sorry again” He quickly held him in his arms once the boy was passed to him, 

“Thank you so much for taking care of him” Medine’s tone was kind, he remembered this young man. Zilva’s nephew, he was getting as large as his uncle now. 

“You’re welcome, sir” Paz felt like he blushed, a little.

“And oh...was there any trouble today?” Before Medine walking off, he turned to ask,

“What do you mean, sir?”

“Like...some kids crying after sparring with my son during the training?” 

“I believe there was nothing serious, sir” 

“I see, if any kid’s parents got any problem, they can come talk to me anytime. Thank you again” Then he walked off, cradling the boy in his arms.

Hmm...now that was the very definition of a protective parent, who also looked pretty dangerous. Maybe he also knew that his son might get picked on because he was smaller than others. If Paz was those kids’ parents? He would just shut up, forever. 

“Papa….” Dyn woke up in his father’s arms, 

“Hey son, sorry I’m late. I got your favorite meat and a lot of marshmallows”

“Yippee” The boy held onto his Papa tightly, 

“How was training today? Did you make any kid cry?” He asked as if that was some normal things to ask on daily basis, 

“There’s one big boy, he always throws me around...so I twist his legs and he went out crying” The boy said innocently, 

“That’s my boy” Medine touched his helmet with his,

Well, he didn’t mean to encourage his son to make other kids cry but if any kids tried picking on him, it was absolutely okay to unleash all the deadly moves he had taught him, he had to defend himself and show others what should and should not be done. Medine was free to talk to other kids’ parents anytime, surely it was just a friendly match between kids but if he ever found out their kids picked on his son first… Zilva might have to interfere and tell those parents to flee for their lives, pissing Medine Jarren off was never an option. 

But Dyn was a good kid, he would never pick on others because his father told him it was not a heroic thing to do, so he wouldn’t do it. He would fight the bully and defend the weak just like his father did.

They had dinner of grilled meat and marshmallows together happily that evening.

/

/

/

His son turned eighteen and was about to swear himself to the Creed, and Medine was trying so hard not to sniffle underneath his helmet, 

“Don’t cry, Medi” A large hand patted on his pauldron, 

“I’m not crying” He wouldn’t admit it, of course not. Even if underneath his helmet was soaking wet. 

“Yeah right” Zilva chuckled, their boy has turned into the warrior of the tribe now and he couldn’t be more proud.

“So...I’ve heard that Nadiyah’s oldest son was looking at your boy too long” 

“23 seconds and it’s already been taken care of” Medine said carelessly,

“I see” Zilva nodded, poor young man. 

“My son just turned eighteen today and no one can lay a hand on him, no one” Medine turned to say that to make his point, 

“Alright, whatever you say” Zilva wouldn’t waste his breath or even his life arguing with his beloved, he might not wake up tomorrow.

“How about...if someone really loves and cares for him, some good man” Zilva tried to make his point too, 

“Who? Where? I don’t see any ‘good man’ for a decade, they don’t exist” Medine even gestured with his fingers as a tiny bit to illustrate that good man was that few in the galaxy. 

“Hey...one is standing right with you here” 

“You’re so optimistic” Medine snorted, 

“Ouch...that hurt, Medi” 

Medine paid him no mind, 

“How about him?” Zilva pointed to one man, taller and broader than his peers, a true heavy infantry.

“Your nephew? He’s a good man but I don’t think he’s interested in my boy, only concentrating in his work and he’s so quiet” Medine comments, 

“You just never have to deal with his temper before” Zilva chuckled, there were few times he had to interrupt and physically restrained his nephew over some feud or else he might just downright murder someone, which had left Zilva with muscle ache for few days. Maybe he was too old for this.

Medine just shrugged, “If he approaches my boy, I will know and I will be watching” 

Zilva really considered giving his nephew a serious talk that would possibly save his life in the future if he ever thought that Medine’s precious boy was worth a try.

“Papa. Uncle” 

Once the ceremony was over, Dyn walked up to them and nodded to Zilva which he nodded back with proud smile underneath his helmet, 

“Congratulations son” He said,

“I’m so proud of you” Medine touched his boy’s helmet, he was a grown man and a warrior of the tribe now and he thought he wouldn’t cry.

Dyn even got taller than his father now and them standing together was such a beautiful sight. 

“So, are you ready for your first solo trip?” Medine asked, 

“Yes I am, Papa” His voice sounded excited, he had been watching and working with Papa for a very long time now. It might feel lonely at first but he was anticipating it, another chance to prove himself and make his Papa proud, to make a good contribution to the tribe. 

“Good, now remember what I always told you”

“I remember, Papa”

“Which is?”

“Never trust any men” They said in unison,

“Good” Medine sounded proud and Zilva secretly shook his head, didn’t think his boy would get any boyfriend soon, maybe not this lifetime.

“I’ll go now, see you Papa. Uncle” Dyn nodded to Zilva again before leaving for his first solo job. 

They watched him walking off with proud smile beneath their helmets.

“So….you wanna come hang out in my quarter? Or your quarter, I’m not picky” Zilva cleared his throat, his arm already placed on the smaller man’s shoulder. Medine’s son was sent on mission by himself which meant they would finally have their alone time they deserved. All these years, they were still hot for each other.

But then the smaller mandalorian started coughing as his body was heaving, like he was struggling to breathe. 

“Medi! Medi!!” Zilva immediately got hold of him, 

“My quarter...my medicine is there…” Medine told him between his breath as he was still coughing.

Zilva had never moved that fast in his life as he took the smaller mandalorian to his quarter.

/

They sat in his cot as Medine swallowed down his medicine and waited for his coughing to subside. 

“You okay now?” Zilva touched his face,

Medine nodded then he leaned himself onto the larger mandalorian which Zilva immediately got hold of him,

“It’s getting worse…” He whispered just that, his voice sounded so fatigue, 

“No...don’t say that. I’ll make sure you get your medicine” Zila’s voice almost shaking,

“I got plenty of it, it’s just...doesn’t work anymore” He also held on to the larger man’s arm, 

“No..please...don’t...don’t say that. We’ll get the stronger one, it will work” 

Medine just breathed out a tired laughter, this man was always optimistic. 

“I’ve cheated my death for many years already, you know?” 

That was true. His mother used to diagnose him that he might not live longer than thirty years. Looked at him now, forty-one with a grown up son. He was so proud of himself.

“I don’t know and I don’t listen to that” The man strongly disagreed, 

What a stubborn man, but Medine got a solution.

“How about...we carry on what we should... hmm?” He smirked, 

“I don’t think I can…” Zilva shook his head, he felt that Medine was so fragile now and holding him too tight might break him.

“Why not? It’s not contagious you know?” Medine could still joke, 

Then they pressed their foreheads together,

“I’m here…” Medine whispered, “I’m still here with you...so will you make love to me when we still can?” 

“Medi…” His voice was shaking but then their lips sealed with each other. Savoring their moments at the most they could. 

/

/

/

One year later,

“Welcome brother” 

“Sister” He nodded, 

Medine paid a visit to the Armorer’s foundry. 

“How are you?” Was the first thing she would ask him,

“Bearable” With faint smile in his voice, 

“Where’s the big guy?” It was a usual sight to see another person tagged along him, 

“He’s out, scouting the perimeter” As if secretly adding, that was why he could come here alone. His son was also on the mission which he did quite well, Medine didn’t need to worry about him anymore. He himself could rest at their covert for the moment. 

“I see. What can I do for you today?” She sounded amused, always a delight to talk to this brother of hers. 

“I want you to do something for me” He put his pauldron on the table and whispered something to her, 

The Armorer nodded, “It will be my honour” with a smile in her tone.

/

Later that day,

“Papa, look what I’ve got” Dyn entered their quarter with such excitement,

“Let me guess, another Bantha plush?” Medine was folding their clothes in his cot, 

“What? No. The herbs for your formula, look” Dyn gave him a sack of herbs, some of them started to dry off but still good. 

Medine picked it up and it reminded him of the time that he had usually gone out to pick herbs in the forest when he was young, with someone always tagging along. He could still hear their voice and laughter, when everything was so peaceful. When their love was so pure and innocent.

“Where did you get it?” He asked, his voice was a little light.

“The locals on Menadao, it was quite hard to find but I did it” His son even managed to puff up with pride and Medine chuckled,

“Good job. Thank you so much son” They press their foreheads together,

“I’ll take it to Doc then” The tribe’s old doctor, 

“Alright” He nodded and his son was gone.

When he was alone again, he let out a long sigh. Medine didn’t want to tell his son that his hard work might be in vain. Seeing how happy he was, Medine really couldn’t ruin that. 

All these times, Dyn still didn’t know the level of his condition because he asked others to keep it from him. Others meant Zilva, the Armorer, and the tribe’s Doc. 

“Knock knock” Someone literally saying knock knock in front of his quarter, 

“Hey…” Medine greeted him, 

“I just saw your son walk off quite enthusiastically” The large mandalorian was back from scouting and sat in the cot with him, 

“He found the herbs for my formula” Medine told him flatly, 

“Oh...he always does great, doesn’t he?” Zilva sounded proud, 

“Yeah” Medine smiled, he couldn’t be prouder. Dyn had been providing for the tribe for almost a year now. 

“He still doesn’t date, you know? Did you put a wrong idea in his head?” Zilva suspected, 

“Women are unpredictable and men are trash. He better off alone” Medine said carelessly, putting their clothes in its place. Zilva couldn’t help shaking his head. 

“Men are trash? Really?” 

“Yes, but I also have a bad habit of getting myself dirty sometimes” Medine smirks, 

The larger man chuckled and pulled the other down to sit on his lap, he kissed his temple and smelled his hair. This man was getting lighter and more skinny now but he really couldn’t say it out, it would just ruin their moments. 

“Did you finish the meat I got you last time?” He asked, that was an A grade premium meat, just like himself.

“Yep” Totally not the truth, but Zilva would take that, 

“You need to eat more, my love” He held him close, 

“I eat enough” Medine smirked, letting the man give a smooch on his cheek, and they chuckled in each other’s arms.

“...........” Dyn was back at the quarter and he only could open the curtain half way when he saw what happened inside, 

Oops...Medine and Zilva mentally jumped, 

“I’ll go on my next mission then” He managed to clear his throat and leave, as if he saw nothing at all, right. 

Papa always had his special guest, it was nothing new at all, he was surprised the two didn’t get married and get it over with already. He could look from the other planet and still saw the couple were absolutely in love. It was that obvious. Dyn wouldn’t mind having younger siblings at all. It should be nice, he would teach them how to hunt. His Papa could just rest and watch them play, Dyn would take care of everyone. 

“Whoops...looks like we let him see what he shouldn’t again” Zilva felt a bit guilty, 

“Dyn is already nineteen and been around the galaxy, I’m sure he has seen more gruesome things” Medine chuckled, surely his father sitting on a man’s lap wasn’t the most haunting thing for him anymore. 

“So...you still didn’t tell him” 

“No...how could I” Medine’s smile faded,

Zilva let out a long sigh and brough Medine’s hand to his lips. Holding on to him like he wanted to savor these moments forever.

Medine only got few months left.

/

/

/

Zilva Vizla was considered the leader of the tribe when his eldest brother had passed away a year before and his nephew had become much more quiet now. He was reluctant to be called as the leader but everything needed to go on, for the tribe to survive, for the creed to exist.  
And now, he was looking for one person that wasn’t in his own quarter where he should. Sometimes fighting with the Empire was much easier than fighting with his lover, because he would never win...

There he was, teaching the foundlings his martial arts. Mostly girls and some boys who were so tiny and weak, like himself used to be. He taught each move slowly and beautifully, that was when Zilva realized he missed seeing Medine practice his martial arts so much. So beautiful yet so powerful.

“Alright, pair up, don’t hit too hard and don’t cry” He instructed the children, 

Zilva walked up to him and cleared his throat, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Teaching the foundlings basic self-defense, of course” He looked around to check all of his tiny apprentices practicing with each other, so darn cute. 

“And you think that’s a good idea?”

“Absolutely, these foundlings need to learn something to defend themselves and I’m bored” His visor turned to him, challengingly. 

Zilva just sighed, “But you shouldn’t move too much” 

“I still can walk and talk and train, I’m not paralyzed yet so at least let me do this” 

Medine started walking around, inspecting the children, helping adjusting with their moves. Zilva just walked after him like a duckling after its mother, a very big duckling.

“Actually good thing you’re here now, be my dummy” Medine suddenly came up with an idea,

“Wait what” 

“You’re much larger and stronger than me, perfect” He could hear Medine’s smile from here, “Alright everyone, look up here” 

And all the foundlings stopped practicing and looked at the two adults.

“I’ll show you in case you’re facing the real opponent who’s much bigger than you” 

The foundlings cheered, they were so excited! But Zilva’s face started sweating and draining of color. 

“Medi please, at least I’m the tribe’s leader now, spare me” He really could see that evil smile beneath the helmet, 

But Medine ignored him and started anyway, “If the punch comes straight at you, you deflect it like this, punch back and push him down” 

“Ugh!” Zilva already had his back hit the floor the next second and the children were cheering, totally mesmerized by the amazing moves.

“Alright, I’ll do it again slowly, try to remember. Get up” He nudged the laying man with the tip of his foot, 

“Kill me…” 

Later that day, the children were picked up home by their parents. Zilva stayed with Medine to see them all off. 

“By the way, nothing to do? That’s why you’re here” Medine turned to ask him, as if suddenly remembering he was the tribe’s leader now but still free enough to be his dummy for the foundling training session.

“All my work today is done and I’d rather be with you, never expect to be beaten up on the floor again” Zilva shook his head, those days when Medine beat the shit out of him on the training floor were long gone, never imagined those memories to be brought back again, physically. 

“That’s because you let me” Medine said,

“What are you talking about, that’s not true” The leader puffed up, he would never intentionally let anyone win in the fight, 

“Yes, you did. You always let me win” Medine’s visor looked straight at him, challenging him to deny it. And not just sparring, almost everything, this man always let him win.

Zilva managed to look the other way, “You were very soft on me too. Other of your opponents suffered much more damage than me” 

“Someone needed to be reminded that groping someone’s butt during spar is not a good idea” 

Zilva remembered, Haneem, poor bastard got his wrist twisted and knee almost out of its socket, if he wasn’t already crying like shit Zilva would want to give him some lesson himself. 

Medine in action was totally lethal, his opponents on the battlefield were all down cold. 

“I wanna touch you now but I’m so afraid” Zilva’s hand hung in the air right above Medine’s shoulder, 

“I can’t beat anyone up now, do you think we can still see the sunset now?” He asked, tilting his helmet suggesting he wanted to see it.

“Let’s check it out then” 

Then they walked off together, with Zilva’s arm around Medine’s waist protectively. 

They managed to climb up the sewer and emerged on top of some kind of roof far away from the city. The orange sun was just setting and Medine let out relieved sigh, he was on time. 

Since they had to hide themselves under the sewer all these years, he rarely got to see the sun, rising or setting especially now that he didn’t go out on missions anymore. He missed his youth sometimes when everything was beautiful and peaceful, where he could have gone to pick herbs in the forest anytime he wanted. 

They leaned onto each other, sitting and watching the sunset together. A little peaceful time they could reap. Medine removed his helmet to see the sunset with his own eyes and Zilva followed, they had lived long before the strict rules of never removing their helmets and there were just two of them here.

“There were times I went home late because we stayed too long in the forest, remember?” Medine asked,

“Yes, your mother looked at us accusingly but didn’t scold us or anything. I was really grateful at the time” Zilva chuckled, 

They had been naughty teenagers, they picked herbs, yes, but they also made out until it was late, the sun was gone and it was dark when they reached Medine’s old medicine room. As if the darkness would conceal the blush on their faces. 

“You wouldn’t do anything more than the kiss and some groping” Medine chuckled,

Their love back then was so innocent, once the larger mandalorian got very aroused and was about to get out of control, he had fled behind the big tree to relieve himself. 

“Yep, I was a very good boy back then” He puffed up a bit and Medine giggled even more, 

_‘I won’t do anything to you until we say our vows properly’_

He had said, not that Medine would have minded, he was quite turned on too but losing their virginity in the deep forest where there was no lube might not be a good idea. 

Two years later they had managed to consummate it over a very drunk night and he regretted nothing. Medine wouldn’t mind if the other man wouldn’t have waited for him but he did, many times he drove him away but this man was still back and stayed true to him. They had been together for a very long time, been through all the toughest times in the galaxy together. Taking care of each other when one or even both of them were sick or injured. Hungry or full, celebrate over victorious fights or mourning over their fallen comrades. Even helping him raise his son to become the tribe’s warrior now. 

His life had been worthwhile, he regretted nothing.

“I love you….” Medine said, 

Zilva looked at the man in his arms, who had the sweetest smile at him, 

“I love you too” And they sealed their lips together. 

/

“I think I wanna see the Armorer before going back to my quarter” 

They were walking back to their quarters, Medine wanted to drop by and maybe chat with her, his son was out in space now anyway. 

“Sure, I’ll walk you there” Zilva offered, 

“It’s okay, you go back to your quarter” 

Zilva tilted his helmet, “What is it? You have some secret talk with her or what?” 

“A man like me has no secret to hide” 

Zilva watched him puffed up, chin up with hands on his waist, so manly as he claimed he had to shake his head. 

“I’ll meet you in your quarter tonight, how about that?” 

Zilva looked at him more carefully, was he trying to seduce him or something? Hmm….but that actually worked, damn him. He always let him win anyway, he would play dumb again.

“Alright, I’ll see you” Zilva pressed his helmet with the other’s with a firm hand on his small back, pulling him close to him. 

“Alright” 

Then Medine walked off, 

Zilva hummed with himself, maybe he could find some scent candle to light up tonight because their romantic atmosphere was so overwhelming. Medine was especially sweet today and he was sure they would spend good loving time together. Suddenly being beaten up on the training floor was worth it.

Then he heard something hit the ground. He looked back and his eyes widened beneath his helmet. 

In the middle of the way, the small figure laying still on the floor. 

/

/

/

Medine gained consciousness again in the infirmary with tubes in his nose, helping him to breathe. Someone was grabbing his hand.

“Medi...you’re awake. How are you?” That smile and blue eyes were totally bright, he looked utterly happy despite trails of dry tears on his face.

“What happened….?” He almost had no voice, 

“You...collapsed so I brought you here, we’re in the infirmary” Zilva still smiled at him, 

Medine’s weak hand reached out and touched his face, fingertips traced dry tears on that face. He remembered he was about to go and see the Armorer but then everything went blackout for him. Only some faint noises after that...

__

_‘Medi! Medi no! Stay with me!’_

_‘Please….Doc help him! He can’t breathe!’_

_‘We need to bring his pulse back, it’s so weak. You stay outside first’_

_‘You said he has a few more months!’_

_‘Promise me you’ll help him!’_

__

And some others that Medine couldn’t hear it anymore, 

“How long have I been out?” 

“About a day” 

“Don’t cry….”

“What are you talking about? Who’s crying, I’m not crying?” The larger mandalorian was still smiling but then Medine’s thumb brushed on his lips and the man held on to his hand, kissed on his palm and looked down, started sobbing. 

He already knew one day Medine wouldn’t be with him anymore, he thought the fact that he knew it would help, he thought he could handle it but he couldn’t, totally not. 

“...we both know this day will come” 

“No...I can’t..Medi.. I can’t live without you” Zilva stuttered with himself, still sniffling and crying. 

“Yes you can. I had a good life with you, I regret nothing” 

Or...maybe one thing.

Then they heard someone knocking the door softly, 

The Armorer was standing there, 

“I hope I didn’t interrupt anything” She said,

“No, you didn’t” Zilva quickly wiped his face with his hand, like it was going to help, actually he didn’t care anymore.

“Come in” Medine said weakly but he was happy to see her,

“Brother” She came standing at his bed, 

“Sister” 

“I didn’t want to disturb your rest but I believe I need to give you this” She handed something to him, it was a shiny ring the same shade as his pauldron.

“Thank you, sister”

Zilva watched everything with wet eyes, blinking and still processing everything in his head.

“Do you think it will fit him?” Medine asked, 

“Absolutely, unless you want to put it in different place on his body” And they chuckled together, 

“Erm….” Then both of them turn to the large mandalorian, “What is going on here?” 

Medine just flashed him a smile, weak but loving, and a little cunning, “Help me sit, will you?”

Zilva was reluctant but he did anyway, he gently helped Medine sit up on his bed.

“Sister, can you be our witness?” Medine asked,

“That will be my honor” She nodded, 

“Alright then, give me your hand” Medine turned to him, 

“Okay, what is going on here??” Zilva still looked at everything maybe with the dumbest face of his and Medine wanted to laugh if he wasn’t so weak. 

Then finally realization hit him, Zilva looked at Medine’s face, the Armorer, and then back to Medine and the ring he was holding. When he thought he wouldn’t cry anymore. 

“You want to make it official, right?” Medine flashed him the smile and Zilva immediately held him in his arms, 

“Medi I...I don’t know…. what to say anymore……” He was sobbing against the smaller man’s shoulder, it was wet. 

“Just say the vows, okay?” The smaller man held him back,

“Okay…” He sniffled, so hard, he looked at Medine and cried even more. A large mandalorian like him crying like this, so cute. 

“But..but...I don’t have any ring with me” Zilva realized the most important thing, could he just take off his armor and ask the Armorer to mold the ring out of it, like right now? Would Medine wait for him? 

“Yes, you do” The Armorer said, she reached inside her pocket to fetch something and gave it to him.

Zilva took it in his hand and he couldn’t believe his eyes.

It was his ring. The one that he had lost on Mandalore a long time ago. 

“Is it?” He asked as he still couldn’t believe his eyes, 

“Yes, you left it at my foundry on the day that the war broke out so I kept it, I know it will be in use one day and that is today” She said coolly,

Zilva still gaped, he couldn’t believe his luck. He always thought he already lost it. Memories started playing on his mind, that day he had gone to the Armorer and babbled of his yet another failed attempt to propose Medine. Then the emergency alarm went off and suddenly he became sober, he must have left it there when he rushed out at his full speed to be on duty. 

Unmistakably, it was pure beskar which the tribe rarely could afford these days. Inside the ring, something was written in Mando’a.

_Me-di-na_

The name of the goddess that Medine was named after, it was really his ring. He breathed out small laugh and sniffled.

“So...let’s begin, shall we?” The Armorer initiated, 

“Absolutely” Zilva shedded his tears and grabbed Medine’s hand.

“Medine Jarren, my love. I have always loved you since we were growing up together, being warriors for the creed and following the way. You are my first and only love. Although you tried to be mean to drive me away but I was too smart to fall for that…”  
The small mandalorian breathed out small laugh, 

“I’m glad that you finally let me in your life and share everything we have together. The way, sweat, tears, laugh, food, water, sleeping cot, even a son. I am so honored to call you my mate, my beloved, and my husband. With this ring, I promise to love you, cherish you...even….even death do us part….” He stuttered but Medine grabbed his hand, encouraging him, 

“I will still love you until the day I breathe my last breath. You’re the love of my life and my one and only” 

Zilva put the ring on Medine’s ring finger, it was a little loose but still fit in. 

Medine lifted his hand up to look at the ring and he smiled, finally he let this man put a ring on him, alright the big guy won.

“Zilva Vizla, thank you for putting up with me all these years. I know I’m not easy to deal with but you are always still with me, thinking of me before yourself, and always love me... Being with you, I finally know what love is and what it’s capable of. You are a strong man with the most beautiful heart and I am so lucky to have you in my life, to have you as my family….” 

Medine paused, trying not to let the tears fall down his face, he smiled, 

“I love you, Zilva Vizla. No matter how much I try to deny it or reject you, I always love you and I want you to be happy with your life. After I am gone...it is absolutely okay if you will be with someone else…”

Then his lips were sealed shut, they savored the kiss.

“I only love you, Medi. I can’t love any other” Zilva whispered against his lips, they pressed their foreheads together. 

The Armorer had to tilt her helmet, these two were really cute.

“...so...with this ring” They carried on as if just remembered the Armorer was still there with them, she even signaled them to take their time.

“You are my beloved, my best friend, and my husband” Medine put the ring on Zilva’s ring finger, the moment was so surreal. 

Then Medine’s hands touch the other’s face and their foreheads touched.

“You totally complete my life and I cannot thank you enough. I will remember your love wherever I’ll be...and one day...one day, I will see you again in the stars” 

Tears roll down their faces because they really couldn’t stop it. They kissed while tears still rolling down.

The Armorer also had her head down as if respecting their privacy and she knew as they knew of what was inevitable. 

“If you please repeat after me” After a moment, she started, she had her duty and she would fulfill it, 

_‘Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde’”_

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde” 

They whispered to each other.

We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors.

“I now pronounce, both of you married. Your vows will exist as long as your hearts believe. This is the way” The Armorer announced,

“This is the way” They repeated after her, then smiled at each other, happy smile with tears on their faces before sealing their lips again.

The Armorer turned and left the infirmary, leaving the couple to have their moments together as long as possible.

At least, they had rings on their hands now.

/

/

/

Dyn was back from his mission in which he had gained a lot of credits and he was so happy because he could have extra credits needed for his father’s medicine. 

But then as he entered his covert, the atmosphere was quite solemn, well it was usually quiet anyway but this time it was especially blue. What was happening? He would ask the Armorer then, 

All the mandalorians just watched his back and shook their heads, it wasn’t their place to tell the young mandalorian.

At the foundry,

“I am back” He entered the foundry with firm and confident steps he had mastered all these years, 

“Welcome back, Dyn Jarren” She said coolly, as always, 

“I’ve gained credits from this mission” He put the sack on the table, 

“We always appreciate your contribution to the covert and the foundlings. Thank you” She nodded, 

“I’ll excuse myself then” He stood up and was about to leave,

“Has anyone informed you about your father?” 

He immediately paused and turned around,

“What about my father?” 

“.....He collapsed a few days ago. Now he’s in the infirmary, if you hurry….you might still be on time” 

As soon as the words sank into his head, he turned and sprinted out at his full speed.

Papa...Papa..no! How could he collapse? He still looked okay the day before Dyn went out for his mission. 

He ran without stopping at all until he arrived at the infirmary, 

“Doc! My father!” 

“Oh hello Dyn, your father is inside” The tribe’s doctor motioned to the patient’s room, 

Dyn waited no more second, he immediately rushed in and opened the curtains.

“You think this color looks good?” 

“It’s okay”

“I bought these from the market for you, say something nice”

“Alright, it looks good, thank you”

In the room, his father was sitting on the patient bed while the larger mandalorian was putting colorful flowers in the jar, looking absolutely domestic.

His father’s face immediately lighted up once he turned to see Dyn,

“Son, you’re back” He smiled at him, 

“Papa” Dyn immediately be at his father’s side, grabbing his hand, “What happened?”

“I’m sick” Medine still smiled like nothing was wrong at all, 

“Your father collapsed in the middle of the hallway and I carried him here few days ago, the end” Zilva offered to tell the story, still adjusting the flowers. 

“Yes?” He looked at both of them back and forth, they looked totally normal.

What was with the Armorer’s ‘If you hurry, you might still make it’?? She must be playing on him again. He let out a very long sigh. 

“Alright, so when will you return to our quarter? What did Doc say?” 

“That….son, I need to talk to you” His father was making his face like a naughty child who did something wrong behind his parent and got busted, 

“I’ll leave you two alone then, good to see you son” As if knowing his queue, Zilva walked out of the room, leaving both of them alone. 

“What is it, Papa?” 

“Take off your helmet, Dyn. Let me see your face” He father said calmly,

So Dyn did, he took off his helmet, ruffled his head a little to adjust his helmet hair. His son had grown so much from the crying foundling in his arms on that day and Medine was so proud.

“How was your last mission, son?” 

“It was okay but I got some extra credits so I can say it’s good. It can buy a lot of your medicine, Papa” Dyn said cheerfully,

“How about...you keep those credits to yourself? Maybe you can buy anything you want, your favorite meat or a real bantha, or maybe for the ship’s maintenance. it’s getting old I know, she was already old when I got her but still a fierce lady….”

“Wait a minute, Papa what are you talking about? Why don’t we spend money on your medicine, clearly it’s our first priority” Dyn was confused, and why did he suggest buying a real bantha?! What would a bantha do in the Covert?! 

“It’s not anymore” 

“What do you mean?”

Medine paused for a moment, he looked straight at his son and smiled weakly, 

“I’m dying, son. No use for the medicine anymore”

Dyn gasped loudly, 

“What...no way!” He grabbed his father’s hand, 

“Yes son, now listen to me carefully. I want you to take care of yourself, remember everything I’ve ever taught you and listen to your own judgement. We are mandalorian and we fight to keep our honour, no matter how filthy the galaxy has become, we stay true to our origin”

“No stop right there!” 

Dyn blurted out, he tried to breathe properly and search his father’s face. His father was still calm but his face was pale and if Dyn listened carefully, his breathing was unstable and very light. 

“It’s not true….” 

“It’s true, and I’m sorry I’ve conceal it from you but I won’t be living with you anymore, son” 

Dyn’s eyes started swelling with tears, “No…it’s not true, how come….when…?” 

He knew his father was sick and had to live on his medicine, he knew one day he would be away but not this soon, Dyn finally got some money for his medicine now.

“Within this week, I’m just glad you’re back before I go” Medine flashes him a weak smile, 

Then Dyn bursted out in tears, 

“It’s okay, son. I’ve lived my life long enough and I have you” Medine’s hands covered his son’s face, “Watching you grow up is already a blessing of my life”

“No..Papa...no...I can’t….” Dyn stuttered, with tears rolling down his face, 

“We all have to die one day, my day finally comes. I’ve seen so many people gone, now it’s my time”

He brought his son’s face up and press their foreheads together,

“You’re a strong one and I’m proud of you. Remember that I love you so much....You are the reason I'm still breathing....” 

Dyn held on to his father as he was still crying in the quiet infirmary room.

/

/

/

A funeral was held a week later.

Medine Jarren passed away in his sleep peacefully in his patient’s bed with his son and his beloved by his bed. 

“Medine Jarren was one of our greatest warriors and benevolent providers for the creed as long as he had lived. His spirit will live in us all as a selfless and brave one who always protected the weak and fought for what is right. We all gather here to honour him of what he had done for us. We mourn and we pray for his spirit to unite with our ancestors in Manda. This is the way”

“This is the way” Everyone repeated after the Armorer,

Dyn and Zilva were quiet, mourning their loved one. Their swollen eyes beneath the helmet and their aching hearts would last as long as they were still beating. They would remember and love him forever. Dearest father, dearest love. 

“My beloved brother, I will see you in the stars” The Armorer pressed the button and the fume came up. The burning was bright as it consumed the coffin. 

The fire reflected on their helmets. Dyn looked down, he wouldn’t stop his tears anymore, he would let it flow until he had no more to cry. 

And Zilva was quiet, he stood there as emotionless as his helmet could show. They were together until the very last moment. They had everything they could have had, if Medine regretted nothing then he regretted nothing either. 

He would live in his heart forever.

/

/

/

The next day Dyn visited the Armorer at the foundry, 

“I won’t be back for awhile” He said,

“Is that so?” She asked calmly,

“Yes. I will be back to deliver credits once in awhile but I think would spend more time in space now” 

“If that is what you have decided, I would not object. I wish you the best. The is the way” 

“This is the way” He nodded and left the foundry. 

He touched the Mythosaur pendant on his neck that his father gave him before he passed away. He promised himself he would be as great as his father was, he would carry on his legacy, and always made his father proud.

“Travelling again?” He met with the large mandalorian who was also heading to the foundry, 

“Yes sir” Dyn replied,

“I wish you good luck, son” 

“I think I will be away for awhile”

“I know” Large hand put on his pauldron, “Take care of yourself, son. Let me know if you need any help, I will go to you no matter where I am. You’re like my son” 

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate it” Dyn nodded, 

Zilva nodded and they went separate ways. 

The large mandalorian had already decided something for himself too.

/

“You are leaving” said the Armorer,

“Yes, I am” The large mandalorian nodded, 

“If your heart says so then I have nothing to object” The Armorer nodded too,

Zilva touched his helmet and lifted it up, revealing his short dark blond hair and beard, and the brightest blue eyes which were a bit swollen and sad smile. He put his helmet on the table for the female chief to do anything she wanted with it.

“I wish you all the best” She said,

“I will come back if you ever need me” Zilva said with a smile, 

“Enjoy your journey, Zilva Vizla. I will await the day we will see each other again” 

They nodded to each other and the large mandalorian stood up and left. He had nothing to worry anymore, he had left everything under his nephew’s care. 

/

Last night,

‘Heeeeeeeeeey, my beloved nephew! Drink with me, will ya?’ 

Zilva emerged in the training room with a bottle of alcohol and two glasses. 

Paz Vizla was training with sweat all over his body, he had turned larger each year, what a beast. Zilva secretly thought.

‘You want to drink with me, uncle?’ He wiped his sweat out of his face beneath the helmet, 

‘Yes please’ His uncle still sounded cheerful, 

Paz was thinking that his uncle might need someone to talk to, he had become so quiet and mournful since he lost his loved one. Well, entertain him a bit wouldn’t hurt, he already finished his weight training anyway. 

So they sat and drank, and talked about anything. 

‘So...still not interested in anyone?’ Zilva suddenly asked, patting his nephew’s back, what a muscular back, 

‘I hardly go out to meet anyone, uncle’ Paz drank from his glass, 

‘You don’t need to go out at all, wait until one comes back and charm him with everything you have here’ Zilva motioned to his ‘everything’ from head to toe, 

‘What are you talking about?’ Paz was utterly confused, 

‘Nothing, it would be nice if you guys end up together but I might ask for too much and Medi will beat me up once we meet again afterlife’ Zilva sipped his drink too, 

Paz shook his head, he let his uncle say anything if it helped with his loss.

‘Anyway, I have one thing to ask from you, son’ Zilva hiccupped a little,

‘Yes’

‘Will you be the leader? I’m leaving tomorrow’ 

Paz looked at him, almost dropping his glass.

‘No…’

‘Yes, I am. You will do great, son. I always know you’ll be the great leader, it runs in our blood’ He patted his back again,

‘And when will I see you again?’ Paz looked sad, they were only two direct line of Vizla left as they knew of, 

‘We will see each other again for sure, son. I just need to travel, to do things my beloved didn’t get a chance to do, then we might see each other again, who knows?’ 

Then Paz hugged him, a firm hug of Vizla. 

‘I am going to miss you, uncle’ 

‘Take care, son’ 

He left the next day. First mission? Ambush the Imps base should be nice...

/

/

/

/

/

Present day,

“And that, is how I met your grandfather. Amazing right?” 

“Aww….” 

Baby Nadine is sitting on his high chair with a bowl of jelly in front of him. He has been listening with bright eyes while shoving jelly into his mouth with his three finger paw. The reason that he looks pretty impressed maybe because of the sugar in it, not exactly touched with the story. 

“What? You wanna hear from the beginning again? Sure! So when he beat me up for the very first time when we were sixteen….” Zilva begins again,

Then there’s someone knocking on his door, 

“Whoops...looks like your dads are back, don’t you ever tease them that they take quite a long time, k? They just got married, give them that” The old Vizla winks at him before scooping him up in his arms, the child coos happily.

“Hello there” He opens the door, 

“Hello, we come to pick him up” Dyn is at the door, hopefully the other won’t notice that his voice is hoarse, 

“Sure, here you go, still in one piece” He delivers the baby to him, 

“Hey son, sorry we take too long” Dyn rocks his son a little then he notices a scrap of jelly in his nail, since he becomes a father, his eyes are super good now.

“Don’t tell me you feed him the whole bowl of jelly, again” Dyn asked, 

“What??? No….just a little” The old man scratches his head, trying so hard to block the view of a big bowl of jelly on the table behind him.

Dyn just sighs, well let’s hope his son is willing to sleep tonight despite the amount of sugar in his body. Maybe he and Paz can take turns rocking him to sleep. 

“Anyway, thank you so much. I’ll see you tomorrow” Dyn nods, “Say goodnight to your grandpa” He tells the little on in his arms,

“Wo...woo….waa….” That’s all he says, he’s waving his little hand thou,

“Goodnight sons” He even waves to Paz who’s standing behind them not too far. 

Then the little family walk back to their cottage. Zilva watches them walk away until they are out of sight, his nephew’s arm over the smaller mandalorian’s shoulder and the child in his arms. They really remind him of himself and Medine holding his son walking together in the past. 

Then he walks out of his cottage, stretching, breathing in the breeze from the sea, and looking up in the sky where so many bright stars are shining brightly in the night like this. 

_‘I will see you in the stars’_

“Of course, Medi” He smiles with himself, with the thought of someone that he never forgets all these years.

“We’re grandfathers now, you know?” Zilva can mentally see Medine’s smile at him. It has been eight years now and never a day he wouldn’t think about him. Look at him now, turning fifty with a grandson, a very cute one. Seems like his life he has lived for his beloved just flourishes well. 

He touches the ring on his hand and the other one he had in a chain around his neck, pure beskar with the word ‘Me-di-na’ crafted inside. A memorial of his beloved. Someone he has sworn to love forever. 

His blue eyes look up in the sky one last time before walking back into his cottage. 

Tonight I will dream of you.

/

/

/

FIN.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the story of their love. I had to pause few times because I was also weeping while writing it X'D so I do hope it comes out good!
> 
> Paz, Dyn, and baby Yoda will be back next chapter which is really the last chap of end credit scenes X'D  
> Try to finish it within next week or the next weekend, we shall see!
> 
> Peace out and keep it positive!! 
> 
> //hippo giving peace sign


	25. Special Chapter : End Credit Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!  
> I was travelling for few days but finally I got it done!
> 
> Stay safe and enjoy this chapter y'all!!

End Credit Scenes, 

/

/

/

Scene 01

“Vuu….vii...veeee…”

“Hmm….” Dyn barely opens his eyelids, and he feels a strong arm comes up and wraps around him, 

“I think the kid is up….” Dyn murmurs sleepily, eyelids still close.

“Few more minutes…” The one sleeping next to him grumbles too, just great.

“Waa….awaa…..” The kid’s cooing can still be heard, alright, maybe he really gotta get up and entertain his son with whatever he wants. Toy, milk, snack, nappy changing, just name it.

“He will come in a minute...don’t worry….” Paz murmurs, his eyes still close.

He? Arr….right.

Then there’s the knocking on their cottage’s door.

“Paz, will you?” Dyn pleads as his head buried in the pillow, 

“......’right” For his cyar’ika, anything. 

Paz gets up from their bed and walks to the front door, opens it and is greeted with his uncle’s too bright smile at six in the morning like this. 

“Yes uncle?” Paz only has a trunk on him, luckily he’s sober enough to grab it and put it on. His eyes still close thou, 

“I’m picking my boy up for our morning stretching, of course!” His uncle is so cheerful, should be illegal in the early morning like this.

“...kay…” Paz nods before walking back to their bedroom and lifts the little thing up from his crib, the child coos happily, he is anticipating it.

“Please don’t let him eat the sand” Paz mutters as he delivers his son to him,

“Absolutely not. Let’s go, son! You’re a strong one and I can feel it!” 

“Wooo” The baby is totally cheerful in his grandpa’s arms.

Paz watches them walk off his porch then closes the door, comes back to snuggle with his beloved in their bed. 

“They’re gone?” Dyn asks, eyes still closed.

“Yes” 

“You wanna go check on them? Make sure he doesn’t take Nadine out in the sea again” 

“Hmm...or we can do something else” Paz nibbles the other’s neck, hand groping what’s underneath the blanket and Dyn lets out a low chuckle.

“You already came in my ass last night, Paz” Dyn mumbles,

“Wanna repeat the whole process already” 

Dyn chuckles before turning to face him and they seal their lips together. He licks his lips as they rub against each other, 

“Ah!” He lets out breathless moan when Paz enters him, so big he’s almost suffocating but getting used to it somehow. 

“Cyar’ika...I love you so much….” Paz whispers against his lips, Dyn wraps his arms around him. His hand gets hold of that muscular shoulder.

“I love you too” Dyn looks into his eyes and they seal their lips in a hot passionate kiss as their bodies move together. 

Another blissful morning where their baby is being taken care of elsewhere. 

At the beach,

“Alright! Do as I do! Stretch your legs and your arms like this. One hand on your waist, the other hand over your head” 

Zilva is not only leading morning stretching to baby Nadine, he does it for the whole flock of foundlings. 

“Left, left, left. Center. Right, right, right” He does the stretching and the foundlings do after him so enthusiastically. Nadine is at the front row, he tries his best with his tiny limbs too.

“Turn to the left, turn to the right, and jump, hey!” 

“Hey!” The foundlings jump after him, they are having so much fun.

It has become the tribe’s routine now that the old Vizla is leading morning stretching to the foundlings. The adults are welcome to join too if they’re not busy with something else. 

/

“Arrh!” Dyn’s body is shaking uncontrollably as he comes, holding on to the one above him firmly.

They pant as their bodies are coming down but they feel very lighted, what a good way to start their morning. They lock their lips in a loving kiss.

“Go check on the kid, will you?” Dyn pats his shoulder lightly, 

“First thing out of your mouth after the orgasm is our son, of course” Paz teases, 

“I let you come in my ass and you don’t even pull out now” 

“It’s so warm and cozy here, don’t wanna pull out” He brushes his beard with Dyn’s cheek, making him giggle. 

“Go now, I’ll warm the milk” 

“Alright” Paz gives a peck on his lips one last time before finally letting go of his husband. 

/

“Alright, morning stretching is over. Good job everyone!” Zilva claps, 

The foundlings are jumping and cheering, they continue playing on the beach until their breakfast is ready. Baby Nadine walks up to his grandfather and touches his leg.

“What? Wanna go out in the sea with me today?? Of course!” Zilva immediately scoops him up and puts him on his shoulders. He runs and jumps on his raft.

“I will teach you the way of ‘the true man way’ only reserved for men of Vizla and you got it!” 

“Waaaaaaaaah” The little one responds as excitedly,

“Let’s go! Into the sunnnnnnnnnnnnn” Both Zilva and Nadine point to the rising sun in the sky with the brightest smiles. 

Their raft goes against the tides into the sea and the Armorer is watching everything, feeling entertained. 

“Erm….Chief” 

She turns,

“You see my son?” Paz asks, he just arrives on the beach, 

“He’s out with Zilva already” She answers, and Paz starts to sweat,

Holy shoot...he was late, again, took too long mounting the child’s father but to be fair he didn’t let him go easily either. The bruise shaped of Dyn’s fingers on him is an evidence. But what is he going to tell Dyn now.

“Where’s Nadine?” said a voice behind him and Paz flinches, slowly turning to face him,

Dyn is holding a bottle of milk and another cup of hot coffee. He meant to feed his son while sitting and relaxing on the beach. 

Paz can just slowly point out to the sea while looking down, looking absolutely defeated. Suddenly the bright sunny atmosphere on the beach turns dark with the sound of thunderbolt again.

“You had one job, Paz Vizla” said Dyn’s cold voice, 

“I’m...I’m sorry, cyar’ika. I’m sure they will be back soon” Paz’s still trying to survive his husband’s wrath on daily basis, 

“I’m sure they will be okay, don’t worry” said the Armorer, like the bell of the boxing ring, the clouded atmosphere suddenly disappears, the beach becomes bright again. Paz secretly thanks her.

“But I’m so worried, he’s so small” Dyn sighs, 

“You know that man will kill all the monsters in the sea just to make your son safe” 

Dyn sighs again, “I know” She makes sense, Paz’s uncle has tremendous love for his son but Dyn thinks he’s spoiling him too much sometimes. 

“They will be fine, cyar’ika” Paz puts his arms on the smaller mandalorian’s shoulder, 

“I know, but still...being a parent is so hard” He hands the cup of hot coffee with a metal straw to Paz, 

“Not if you don’t think too much about it” 

“Well, I can’t think too little……” Dyn looks at him accusingly, he’s still mad at him but not so mad.

Then they decide to wait for them to return, hopefully the milk will still be warm enough. 

/

30 minutes later, they see a raft approaching, 

Dyn stands up from the sandy beach he was sitting and enjoying the morning sun with his husband, it’s kinda nice actually.

Zilva is waving to him with a smiling face and Dyn shakes his head.

“I know I’ll see you here” Zilva jumps off the raft, 

Dyn tries to look for his son and finds him on the raft, busy tumbling with something.

“Your son made a good catch today, he won’t let go of it” Zilva scoops the baby up with something he’s holding on, refusing to let it go.  
Once his feet touch the ground, he walks up to his father with a small fish in his hand, looking absolutely proud. 

“Pa….Pa…” He hands the fish to Dyn, as if giving it to him, 

“You catch it yourself?” Dyn kneels down to talk to him, 

“....Papa” The baby repeats and Dyn tries so hard not to sniffle underneath his helmet, he can’t be angry anymore.

“Good job, son. Let daddy make grilled fish out of it then” He lifts him up and holds him close, 

“He ate a few fish and swims like ten minutes” Zilva whispers to Paz,

“Noted” Paz nods,

“Did he eat any live fish?” Dyn asks and both of them jumps, 

“A few but I made sure they were knocked out cold” Zilva replies, 

“.....alright then” Dyn finally nods and the two Vizla let out sigh of relief. 

Dyn feeds the little one with the bottle of milk while walking on the beach with Paz’s arm on his shoulder. A happy little family on another ordinary day.

/

/

/

/

/

Scene 02

“Alright, let me get this clear again” Dyn says, 

“Whatever you say, cyar’ika” Paz nods,

“So...you caught your bounty on Tatooine and delivered him to get the credit, the job was successful. Everything was usual just like everytime” 

“Yes”

“Then how come you bring a baby Bantha back with you?!?!” 

They both look at said baby bantha, 

“Mooooo……” 

She’s on the beach, testing sea water with her feet. She attracts a lot of attention from the mandalorians especially the foundlings, they all come and play with her, petting her. Big eyes, furry, thick lips, and small horns on each side of her head. She’s as tall as the foundlings, surely she’s just a cub. 

“She was left alone in the desert, her mother died” Paz gives out his reason, 

“And...you think it’s a good idea to bring her here?” Dyn asks, 

“Yes” Paz nods, he has never been this confident in his life,

Dyn shakes his head, he lets Paz go for missions to gain some credit because the larger mandalorian was actually bored and Dyn could spend some time with his kid. Never had he imagined he would see a baby bantha walking down from his ship when Paz is back, 

“And….you sure she doesn’t have an owner?” Dyn interrogates him, 

“I am sure” Paz is still playing innocent, he was just a good man who couldn’t stand a baby being left alone so he brought her back to the tribe, boom, best solution ever. 

“Did you try asking the Tusken raiders around there?” 

“.....I believe I’ve asked some” 

“And what did they say?”

“You know I don’t speak fluent Tusken but I think they don’t mind and it’s okay for me to take her”

“You’re sure?” Paz can hear Dyn’s narrowing his eyes underneath his helmet,

“I am sure” Paz nods, 

The fact is, he pushed the thing up the Crest and flew off as fast as he could. Tusken sign language be damned, like he cares or knows how to do it. He only knows the blaster canon in his hands. 

They look at the baby bantha again, looks like she’s having fun with all the foundlings, especially Nadine who’s on her back. He’s bonding with her already, maybe they can understand each other somehow. 

“She’s also considered as a foundling and I know you always like bantha” Paz says,

“No, I don’t” Dyn immediately refuses,

“He really does, I saw him snuggling with his bantha plush every night when he was little” 

That’s Paz’s uncle, offering to give some fact without Dyn asking, 

“That...that’s not true” Dyn tries to deny it, 

He had bantha plush, yes, he even held on to it every night in his sleep until he was teenager. He only gave it up to other small foundlings when he became an adult, still misses it though. 

“So...we can keep her, right?” Paz looks at his husband, hopeful and pleading with the helmet on,

“Ugh…” Look at how happy the foundlings and the baby bantha are, especially his own son, how could he say no. 

“I have a plain area behind my cottage, let’s make it as her stable. We have plenty of plants, I’m sure she can feed herself” Zilva offers, 

Dyn looks at both Vizlas, these large strong men are practically pleading with him, whenever they have the same idea Dyn can’t help feeling like he’s outnumbered. And look at the poor baby, what is she going to do by herself in the desert, it wouldn’t worth the fuel to go back and drop her there anyway. She’s much better here than with the raiders somehow. 

“Fine” He sighs, 

The two Vizlas secretly bump their fists.

“You tell the Armorer yourself” Dyn says,

“I think she’s okay” Paz motions to the Armorer who’s petting the baby bantha’s head now. 

The baby bantha is welcomed to the tribe and named ‘Lily’ after Dyn’s childhood bantha plush.

/

/

/

/

/

Scene 03

“Come on, son. Go to sleep….” 

“Debadawah!” His son knocks down the stacked colorful cubics of wood again and laughs, 

“Ugh….” Dyn has to begrudgingly let him play with the stacked cubic and even helping him building them up into a wall so he can break it down and laugh happily, 

Dyn just got back from his mission and his son refuses to go to sleep even if it’s already his bedtime, he’s so frustrated. 

“He’s still up playing?” Paz enters their cottage, wiping his hands, just finished clearing the dishes and everything in the kitchen from their dinner.

“Yeah….” Dyn already lays on the ground while their son starts piling up new stack, his tiny three-finger paw nudges at him, asking his papa to continue playing with him. 

Look at his big pleading eyes, Dyn really wants to entertain him but he’s so tired.

“I’ll stay up with him, you go to sleep” Paz sits down on the floor with them and helps the little one piling up his fortress which he chirps happily, 

“Alright, thanks a lot, daddy” Dyn pats on Paz’s shoulder before walking to their bedroom, leaving Paz reeling with what he’s just being called.

He successfully puts the child to sleep an hour later.

/

Next morning,

After Nadine is picked up for morning stretching by Paz’s uncle, Paz comes back to the bed and wraps his arms around the smaller mandalorian.

“Cyar’ika….” He kisses on his neck,

“Hmmm……” Dyn refuses to wake up yet, 

“I know you’re up or I’m going to kiss all over you until you’re up” His lips nibbling along Dyn’s shoulders and down to his back,

Dyn has to chuckle even if his eyes aren’t opened, 

“....What do you want….” Dyn finally turns around, his sleepy smirk still looks sexy, 

“Remember what you called me last night?” Paz asks, 

“Hmm...no” Dyn has flat lips, 

“Of course, you do” Paz won’t give up easily,

Then Dyn tries to remember it, as he’s still trying to dig in his memory, Paz uses this chance to keep kissing him down. Dyn arches his back as hot tongue and lips sucking on his nipple. 

“You called me ‘Daddy’” Paz finally gives him an answer, that helps lighting up the bulb for Dyn’s sleepy brain.

“Ar...right, why? You don’t like it?” Dyn doesn’t understand what’s that problem there. He is Papa and Paz is Daddy to their little green son, he even calls himself that. 

“Quite the opposite….” He comes up and face him, 

Dyn chuckles immediately once he gets the meaning, “You kinky…”

“You’ve corrupted me, now will you call me that again?” 

Dyn flashes him the sweetest smile and bites his own lip, “Daddy….”

His fingertips brush along Paz’s beard and his handsome face, the fact that Paz is actually much older than him, it’s quite legit to call him that and the man seems to like it, very much. 

Paz kisses on Dyn’s hand and looks at him with the most burning passionate blue eyes, he’s turned on already. 

His legs are spread and put on that muscular shoulder and Dyn already braces himself of what’s coming.

“Daddy, be gentle with me…” His voice trembles before moaning out as his body moves along the one above him...

Paz likes being called ‘Daddy’ by his husband, he will do anything for him and he even calls Dyn his ‘baby’ too.

/

/

/

/

/

Scene 04

“So...this is your father when he was just brought back to the tribe” 

“Wow…” Little Nadine has big bright eyes at the hologram in front of him. 

Dyn as a young child with wet big brown eyes and his father holding him close, trying to comfort him and let him know that he was with a new family now and he was safe. 

“He’s cute right? I know, just like you” Zilva also looks at the hologram, appreciates young Dyn in his father’s arms. Medine was also young and Zilva loved them both with all his heart.

Once again he’s babysitting Nadine while his papa and daddy are on mission. So he rolls the old holograms he has for the child to view together. 

“I think I have a hard copy too” Zilva goes digging in his pile of belongings then he comes back with a photo album. 

“Here it is, look. This is your papa and his papa” 

Zilva goes through each photo with the child who seems to be quite interested, his big rounded eyes look at all the photos while Zilva narrating,

“This is him snuggling with his bantha plush. This is him going on mission with his papa, they dressed exactly the same, cute I know. And this one is special, his papa and I gave him smooch on his cheek” 

Zilva points to the photo, very young Dyn was given a smooch on his both cheeks by Medine and Zilva. It looks absolutely domestic. 

“Aww….” The kid is looking at it with bright eyes.

Then his door is knocked, looks like they are back from their mission.

“Hello, hello” Zilva opens the door, 

“Hello, we’re back” Dyn says,

“Come in, we’re just enjoying looking at your old photos. Have a drink with me” Zilva invites them in,

“My old photos?” Dyn is curious, he sees his son is looking at some old photos in the album so he joins him. He inhales sharply with his childhood photos, something he never thought he would see.

“That’s you? You’re so cute” Paz accompanies him, pointing at the photo with very young Dyn.

“Yes” Dyn blushes a little, but he’s also mesmerized. There’s a lot of photos with him and his father, both with and without helmets. 

“I got the holograms but also got them developed as hard copies so I can look at them anytime I want” Zilva is serving them fresh coconut drinks, it’s too early for alcohol.

“I was looking at Medi’s hologram when your boy woke up from his nap and decided to join me” 

Zilva turned on said hologram, it was Medine sitting on his patient’s bed. 

‘Smile, Medi’ said the voice, 

And he really smiled, like he was more amused with the one filming it, 

“Papa…” Dyn murmurs, suddenly his feeling of missing his father rush into his heart. Papa was sick but still staying strong and absolutely beautiful.

“Don’t look at my father’s face” He covers Paz’s visor with his hand, he’s a bit possessive even if his father was dead many years ago. 

“But we’re like family now, since I marry you so he’s like my father too” Paz gives his reason, 

Hmm..that makes sense, okay then. Dyn takes his hand off and also removes his helmet to see the hologram of his father with his own eyes. 

“We just finished saying our vows so I decided to film it….” Zilva has a sad smile, 

That’s right, Papa’s hand already had a ring on it. Their marriage was short-lived but they tried to savor it the most they could. Looking at his father’s smile despite his health, he was so happy and Dyn is more than happy for him.

Paz just respects Dyn’s father and also admires his beauty. Can’t believe his eyes that someone so deadly on battlefield was so beautiful beneath the helmet, just like his cyar’ika. 

“I can make a copy for you” Zilva offers since Dyn is looking at the hologram of his father for so long, 

“That would be very nice, thank you” Dyn nods, 

“I got a lot of it, it was like my hobby” Zilva presses on his device, he has filmed Medine and himself a lot even with Dyn too sometimes. He will send them but maybe not some, those are their explicit good memories only himself is allowed to see, ahem. 

“Wa….wah….” 

“What is it, son?” Dyn asks, 

“Vii...vee…” Baby Nadine keeps pointing at one photo in the album, 

Dyn takes a look at it and it was his childhood self being kissed on both cheeks by his papa and Paz’s uncle.

“It’s beautiful” Paz can’t help complimenting, it was so loving and little Dyn was super cute. 

Dyn blushes a little, he couldn’t remember the moment clearly anymore, maybe when he was having nightmares in his first months living together with the tribe... 

/

‘It’s okay, son. Papa is here’ 

Medine tried to get hold of his son when he woke up from nightmare, still sniffling in his arms.

‘Papa...papa...I saw...I saw mom and dad…’ Young Dyn mumbles with wet eyes,

‘It’s just a nightmare, son’ Medine still tries to calm him down, he felt bad because he could hear the other man already woke up in his cot, 

‘I want mom and dad….’ The child continued sniffling, 

Medine sighed, he knew it was not easy for children to adapt themselves into the tribe especially after being through a harsh time of seeing their own parents killed. But then an idea popped up in his mind.

‘How about this, son. I’ll give you goodnight kiss on the cheeks like your parents did’ 

Little Dyn just blinked his wet eyes but he nodded, he would welcome any love gestures from Papa now. His papa was a kind beautiful man and he loved him. 

‘Zilv, come here. I know you’re up, come here for a moment’ He called, then another man emerged from the closed curtain.

‘Yes?’ The large mandalorian still looked sleepy, but he was always ready whenever his beloved needed him.

‘Okay son, we will give a smooch on your cheeks and all your nightmares will melt away, how about that?’ Medine offered with a bright smile, Dyn looked confused but he nodded anyway.

‘Zilv, give my son a goodnight kiss’ He told him,

‘Yes?’ Zilva looked at the boy’s innocent wet eyes, aww...if he could do anything to put him to a nice sleep, he would. His big hand touched his soft dark brown hair lovingly. 

‘Alright, all your nightmares will go away’ 

Then they gave a kiss on his cheeks at the same time, Dyn felt tremendous love especially being held in these strong arms. He felt safe and finally sleepy, the little boy fell asleep in his father’s arm in the next minute.

Medine let out a long sigh of relief as he laid the boy back in their cot. 

‘Kissing all the nightmares away huh?’ Zilva teased,

‘Yes, apparently being a parent makes me utilize all the wits I could have’ He put the blanket on him and gently patted on top of it. 

‘Can I also have a kiss? I have nightmares too’ Zilva pleaded with his puppy blue eyes and Medine rolled his eyes before giving him a lovely kiss on the lips.

‘Thanks for helping me putting my son to sleep’ Medine said against his lips,

‘For you, my love, anything’ Zilva kissed back, they shared lovely kisses before going back to sleep themselves…

/

That was like...the very first time Dyn received kisses on the cheeks by his two adoptive fathers. After that, it still happened until the old Vizla here decided to film it for the good memories and got it developed into hard copy. 

“Yes, that was me, son” Dyn explains to his son, 

“You know what? How about you recreate the scene with him, I think he would love it” Zilva offers his idea, 

“You...you think so?” Dyn hesitates a bit but that doesn’t sound bad, he actually doesn’t have any hologram or photo with his son yet. 

“Absolutely, let me find my device” Zilva goes digging in his belongings again,

“You wanna do it?” Dyn asks Paz,

“Absolutely” Paz nodded, taking off his helmet.

Dyn blushes with the idea but he would love to do it. Something of his family he can always look at when he’s alone at his jobs. 

Zilva is back with the device to record it,

“Alright, whenever you’re ready” 

Paz holds their son in his arms then they give him a kiss on his cheeks. The child’s smile is the brightest. 

They all take a look at the hologram and coo, even the child is chirping happily. He loves all the attention and love he can get from his parents.

“I’ll send it to your device and you can have it developed as a hard copy, don’t forget to get me one too” Zilva would love to have the lovely photo added to his collection.

“Absolutely” Dyn picks up Nadine in his arms, ready to leave, “Thank you, Dad”

Zilva just freezes in place, 

“What….what did you just call me?” Still freezing,

Dyn blushes a little, “If you don’t mind, I always wanted to call you ‘Dad’” 

With everything the old man has done for him and his family, and the fact that he and his father were married, it is absolutely legit to call him his Dad now.

Zilva’s blue eyes start to get wet and the man himself starts sniffling, to Dyn’s panic.

“Mediiiiiii! Your son just calls me ‘Dad’!” 

Zilva runs out and shouts into the sea, the sea responds with a big wave hitting the shore. 

Dyn just gasps, he never imagined calling the old man his Dad would make such a great impact. He even jumps into the sea now!

“He’ll be okay” Paz puts his arm around him, 

“I hope so….” Dyn sighs, still a little shocked. 

“Woh….” Little Nadine watches everything with bright eyes and tilts his little head,

Later Zilva is back with a big fish to grill and celebrate with the tribe on the special occasion that Dyn officially accepts him as his father.

/

/

/

/

/

Scene 05

“Dyn seems to be in foul mood lately” 

“Yes? What happened?”

“I don’t know, he even said he can’t stand the smell of the spice anymore” Paz sighs and sips his drink.

Dyn is out on his bounty hunting job and Paz comes to have a drink with his uncle, the little one is playing with his plushies on the floor nearby. 

“Hmm...forgive me for asking but do you really satisfy him well, son?” 

“You mean….” Paz glances at his son who’s still playing, making sure he’s not hearing anything they’re talking about, 

“Yes” Zilva nods, 

“I think we do it just fine, he doesn’t complain anything” Paz is sure they have very good and healthy sex life, 

“You can’t wait for him to complain, son. Sometimes they’re not gonna say a thing but letting us know with their foul mood, like you’re experiencing right now” Zilva points out and Paz thinks he kinda makes sense. 

“Look, me and my beloved have been together for two decades, we have to learn to read their minds, son. There were many times I found my pillow outside our quarter when I thought I did nothing wrong but we need to listen very carefully then we will hear what they want” 

Paz listens to that and really admires his uncle, Dyn is never that mad at him that he would kick him out of their bedroom and hopefully that day will never come. 

Come to think of it….before Dyn went on his latest mission, they had sex the night before and Paz accidentally came too soon. Too damn embarrassing to think about it now but Dyn was absolutely okay with it, he chuckled and said he was quite tired too, he prefered to sleep. Maybe...that’s the reason?

Paz’s uncle is studying his facial expression with amusement. 

“Looks like you remember something, now let me remind you son, to keep our marriage life as peaceful as possible because if our beloved is happy, our marriage life is blissful. But if our beloved isn’t happy, you can experience hell, literally” 

Paz gulps and Zilva is preparing some kind of hologram, 

“Starting with the sacred mantra that you need to always remember and do as it. Repeat after me, he comes first”

“He comes first” Paz repeats, 

“Good” Zilva nods, 

Paz nods too, that’s their mantra.

Little Nadine is still playing with his plushies, knowing nothing of their talk.

“But sometimes it’s so hard, uncle. Dyn is very…” Paz is trying to find the good appropriate word, 

“Tight?” His uncle offers,

Paz just points at him and nods, 

“Have you ever seen my beloved? He was even smaller than his son now and doesn’t have to mention the tightness….”

Both Vizlas are drifting off to that very blissful moment with their beloved, they look absolutely in trance.

“Anyway, we NEED to have absolute self-control, son. Remember all the hard training we’ve been through all our lives?! We are men from Vizla, we are the greatest warriors and it’s our duty to satisfy our loved ones the best we can!” 

Zilva announces their decree, he goes on explaining a lot of stuff with the hologram chart and Paz pays full attention to it. He even takes some notes, he will make sure his beloved is satisfied!

/

Later that night,

Dyn is back from his job, once he enters his cottage he is stunted with the overall atmosphere. Small candles were lit up along the way with petals of flowers, leading to his bedroom. What is going on? 

Dyn walks until he reaches their bedroom with opened door, 

“My beloved, you’re back” Paz is waiting for him on their bed, being naked except for the thin blanket covering below his waist.

“Erm...what’s going on?” Dyn removes his helmet to see everything with his own eyes, 

Scent candles everywhere, the flower petals too. Hmm...his husband must be watching a lot of movies during his free time again.

Then Paz just gets up from their bed and lifts Dyn up in his arms so effortlessly, his arms supporting his ass.

“Woh, calm down mister. What’s going on here? What’s the occasion? And where’s Nadine?” Dyn fires questions, not that he doesn’t like being held in these arms but he’s a bit confused. He expected to see his husband and their son playing on the floor maybe, not his husband naked on their bed first thing he arrives. 

“Our son is staying at my uncle’s place tonight so we can have all the time to ourselves…”

Dyn looks at him more carefully, like really?

Suddenly he remembers their incident before he went on his mission and lets out a laugh.

“Listen Paz, I was also very tired that day it wasn’t your fault. You have nothing to prove, you know?” Dyn chuckles, 

His Dyn is still trying to be nice, trying not to make him feel bad about himself. But Paz is determined to satisfy his beloved in.every.level.possible. 

“But I want to make love to you now, to make you satisfied” Paz insists, 

Dyn wraps his arms around his neck and gives him the sweetest smile, 

“I bought you some sweets too but if you don’t want it now…..maybe we can keep it for later. Let me take off my armor and take a quick bath, will you?” Dyn flashes him a smile, this time it’s seductive. 

“Absolutely, can I join you in the bath?” Paz’s walking them to their bathroom which is also lit with candles and flower petals in the tub, holy sweet bantha. 

“You can join me after you put out all the candles in our home. This cottage is made of woods, you know? What makes you think it’s a good idea to light a lot of candles in it but that was cute” Dyn laughs and he gives a peck on the other’s lips, rewarding him for being hard-working and so damn romantic. Maybe Dyn can have some romantic night with his husband after a mission.

“Whatever you say, cyar’ika” And they laugh together, 

They make sure they have their best time together that night.

/

/

/

“I guess everything is good now?” 

“Yes uncle, thank you”

Paz’s silly smile on his face is telling it all. He comes to pick up his son at his uncle’s cottage the next morning.

He made his beloved come first as he has given his words and Dyn looked pretty satisfied last night. His smile was the sweetest. 

“Where’s your beloved then? Still sleeping?” Zilva teases,

“Nah, he went to see Doc. He woke up early this morning and threw up in the bathroom, maybe he caught some traveller’s flu from his latest mission” Paz shrugs, he’s worried about his beloved but he was kicked out to pick up their son while Dyn walked languidly to see Doc. What can he say, their night together was totally intense. 

“You knocked him up maybe?”

“Maybe….what did you just say?” Paz immediately turns once his brain finally deciphers the words, 

“I said you knocked him up maybe, that’s why he was throwing up in the morning” Zilva is still chilled, chewing his breakfast.

Paz stares at his uncle, looking dumbfounded for a full minute.

“Uncle, I appreciate your compliment but Dyn is a man, he cannot get pregnant” 

His uncle thought he’s so good he can even impregnate a man, Paz is touched. 

“Why not? This is a vast galaxy, some men can get pregnant of course” Zilva is totally serious, still chewing his pancakes, he has like eighteen layers of it in front of him. Little Nadine has two and he’s munching them down happily on his high chair. 

“I…..don’t think Dyn can? He never mentioned it” Paz is thinking with himself, looking absolutely at loss and confused.

“I’m not sure either, Medi never told me anything but I suspected it because he wouldn’t let me give him a bath when he was little and he was very protective of his son. He literally kicked anyone’s ass for looking at his son too long” 

Paz is listening to everything, still looks absolutely bemused. 

“My beloved could thou” Zilva keeps munching his breakfast, 

“Wait what?” 

“My Medi could get pregnant because he was unisex as diagnosed by his mother and the tribe’s doctor. But we didn’t have any siblings for Dyn because of his health issue or else Dyn would have a lot of sisters and brothers right now” Zilva looks proud with himself, so confident that he could have made it happen and Paz narrows his eyes at him., 

“But Dyn was adopted” He points out, 

“Medine mentioned that Dyn might come from the same race as his but it’s never confirmed and he never told me any details again. He just told his son to never trust any men and literally kicked their asses if they approached his boy without his permission” 

Paz is dazed again, thinking of all the possibilities, what if his uncle is right. 

“But don’t take my words too seriously, go check with your beloved and let me know if you have any good news” Zilva smiled at him, 

“But...he looks just like any ordinary man….” Paz is sure he has looked and touched and kissed Dyn everywhere on that beautiful body. 

“Don’t judge too soon, son. Tell me, is your beloved’s orgasm quite intense?” Zilva asks as of educational purpose really,

“Intense…? Well..sometimes he comes fast and his body is shaking all over but I thought because his body is still sensitive to this kind of orgasm...” Paz tells the story honestly, he’s his uncle and Dyn’s adoptive father, he can consult with him about this. 

“Same here, I thought I was so good for being able to give him multiple orgasms but he told me it was normal for his body biologically. What can I say, guess we are lucky to experience the best of both worlds” 

His uncle smiles as he picks berries to munch but Paz is still shocked, his face is getting pale now. 

No way...but it was as his uncle said, During their sex Dyn reaches orgasms quite often, multiple times per night sometimes and Paz thought because he was so good..? 

“Go check on him then. I will need to meditate to calm my mind now because thinking of my beloved’s orgasm face turns me on” Zilva shoos his nephew out of his cottage, 

Paz walks back to his cottage with the little one sitting on his shoulder, his mind is still reeling with what his uncle just told him. 

He has never thought about that before and Dyn never mentioned anything either before or after they got married. They are willing to adopt more foundlings into their family when they’re ready but having biological children of their own? 

No way...his uncle must be messing with his head again, he’s a great man but sometimes he loves to fool around. He used to tell Paz that babies were born from cabbage including himself, so when his twin brothers were about to be born, he visited the vegetable garden at the back of his house everyday, hoping to see his brothers. Only when they were actually born and father told him where they were from. 

Paz shakes his head, remembering it now was super absurd. 

“You wanna be a big brother, son?” He asks the little one on his shoulder, 

“Ehh…” His big rounded eyes just look at him and coos, so cute. Paz kisses his cheek lovingly. Having younger siblings for him should be nice, he can practice being a big brother despite his smaller size and unable to form proper words yet.

Then they arrive at their cottage, Dyn is already home.

“We’re back” 

“I’m here” Dyn’s voice from their bedroom so he walks there,

The little one already reaches his arms out for his Papa, Dyn immediately gets hold of him, gently rocking him as if apologizing for leaving him with his grandpa for a night but maybe he likes it, the old man might stay up and play with him all night who knows. 

“So...what did Doc say? You got the flu?” Paz asks, 

“....It wasn’t flu” Dyn answers quietly, still not looking at him.

“Then what is it? Is it serious?” Paz starts to be worried, 

Then, Dyn looks up to him with the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

Oh... shit….

/

Zilva is still chanting prayers silently when he hears someone cry out not too far, sounds like his nephew. Hmm… then he grabs two glasses and pours sweet wine down. He places one glass in front of a photo of his beloved and raises the other one up.

“Cheers, my love” 

Zilva drinks his wine, he’s looking forward to being a grandfather for more. 

/

/

/

/

/

End of Credit Scenes.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay! First of all! I know what you’re going to say and let me explain my hippo self! 😂  
> Alright, I know I didn’t put ‘Mpreg’ in the tag but I also didn’t exactly say that Dyn is really pregnant! 😂 For the ones who totally can’t handle Mpreg, please kindly ignore the last scene. //hippo salute  
> And for the ones who love or even like Mpreg, let me give you a hippo hug attack!
> 
> And that’s it people! That’s the end of the end! I was thinking of writing more but it wouldn’t make a lot of sense anymore. This should be the perfect ending to this story!  
> I’ve started writing this on Dec 17, 2019 and it’s exactly three months!  
> I love Baby Yoda and Dyn (Din) to the core and I’m so happy I got a chance to share my story with all of you.  
> Thank you so so much for being my lovely and responsive readers. All of you who read, press kudo, bookmark, write comments, and even subscribe. I thank you and I love you, thank you for being on this journey with me. I know my story and writing skill isn’t the best but I wrote everything out from my heart, will try to keep improving if I still can. 
> 
> I’ll see you all again in the next Din/Paz maybe when Mandalorian 2 is out? I still don’t know yet but we shall see.  
> Keep it positive until we see our Baby Yoda and Din and hopefully Paz again! We need to survive anything until Mandalorian 2 is out y’all! 
> 
> //Hippo is giving a peace sign with hippo paw.


End file.
